


Hopelessly Devoted

by IronHawk_238



Category: Arrow - Serie, The Flash - Serie
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Violence, never ending love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Ein neues Meta-Wesen taucht in Central City auf und stellt Flash und seine Freunde vor eine scheinbar unlösbare Aufgabe, denn ihr neuer Gegner kann Menschen durch Gedankenkontrolle beeinflussen und dem hat selbst ein Speedster nichts entgegenzusetzen. Zum Glück gibt es da noch einen gewissen Bogenschützen in Star City, der alles für seinen besten Freund tun würde...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Leute!
> 
> Das ist meine erste Fanfiction. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.  
> Eigentlich sollte sie kürzer sein, aber irgendwie hat sie sich in den anderthalb Monaten, in denen ich daran gearbeitet habe verselbständigt.  
> Ich würde mich über eventuelle Tipps oder Kommentare freuen!

Oliver starrte auf sein Handy. Dass der Sieg über Damien Dahrk sich derart positiv auswirken würde, kam völlig überra-schend. Nicht nur, dass Green Arrow nun offiziell als „Schutzengel“ von Star City bezeichnet wurde. Nein, auch Oliver Queen - ein stadtbekannter Milliardär und Playboy - war auf einmal hoch angesehen. Sodass das Angebot des Stadtrats das Amt des Bürgermeisters zu übernehmen für ihn völlig überraschend kam. Scheinbar hatte seine Ansprache vor den aufgebrachten Bürgern der Stadt während Dahrk´s Versuch Star City dem Erdboden gleich zu machen, größere Wellen geschlagen hatte als zuerst angenommen.

Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er nicht alleine war. Er ließ das Handy in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden und drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um, die ihm fragende Blicke zuwarfen. „Ollie, was ist los?“, fragte Felicity und sah ihn besorgt an. „Als ich dich das letzte Mal sprachlos erlebt habe, hattest du gerade Flash´s wahre Identität herausgefunden. Was ist es diesmal?“, hakte Diggle nach.

„Sie wollen mich als Bürgermeister von Star City. Ich muss wohl ziemlichen Eindruck hinterlassen als ich mit meiner kleinen Ansprache eine Massenpanik in der Stadt ver- hindert habe“, erklärte Oliver. Felicity´s Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Oh mein Gott“, stieß sie hervor und schnappte nach Luft, „Green Arrow als Bürgermeister?“ - „Anschei- nend hat mein großer Bruder es endlich zu etwas gebracht“, kommentierte Thea mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Als ob Oliver bis heute nichts erreicht hätte“, Diggle sah sich demonstrativ in ihrem Geheimversteck um. Thea verdrehte die Augen. „Ich spreche von Oliver Queen, nicht von Green Arrow.“

Ein vernichtender Blick von Felicity brachte die beiden Streithähne zum Schweigen. Sie wandte sich wieder Oliver zu und sah ihn ernst an. „Wirst du das Angebot annehmen?“ Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen eine der Säulen, die das Fundament ihres Verstecks stützten. „Ich weiß es nicht, Felicity. Vielleicht.“ Thea wurde auf einmal wieder ernst als sie feststellte: „Denk darüber nach, Ollie. So eine Gelegenheit bietet sich dir so schnell nicht wieder und du hast selbst gesagt, dass du den Menschen dieser Stadt etwas zurückgeben möchtest. Nicht nur als Green Arrow, sondern als Oliver Queen.“

„Sie hat recht, Oliver. Genau das wolltest du doch immer, also nutz diese Chance“, sagte Diggle. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und wandte sich Oliver noch einmal zu, „Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich werde zu Hause von Lyla und Sarah erwartet. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.“ Er betrat den Aufzug, der den einzigen Zugang zu ihrem unterschlupf dar- stellte. Bevor sich die Türen schlossen, nickte er seinen Freunden ein letztes Mal zu.

Nachdem Diggle verschwunden, erhob sich auch Felicity und sagte: „Ich werde mich dann auch mal auf den Weg machen. Meine Mutter ist bestimmt schon ganz krank vor Sorge.“  
Sie lächelte Oliver an. „Ich bin mir sicher, du triffst die richtige Entscheidung, Ollie.“ Thea folgte ihrer Freundin und fügte hinzu: „Jetzt wo Dahrk endlich tot ist, kann ich hoffent- lich wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen. Was du im Übrigen auch tun solltest, Bruderherz!“ Die beiden Frauen winkten noch ein letztes Mal und stiegen ebenfalls in den Aufzug. Als Oliver endlich alleine war, schloss er erschöpft die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.

Der Kampf mit Damien Dahrk und seinen Gefolgsleuten hatte ihm alles abverlangt. Seine Schwester hatte recht, er sollte sich einfach ausruhen und die Entscheidung auf morgen verschieben. Er konnte kaum noch seine Augen offenhalten. Oliver stieß sich von der Wand ab und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Apartment.

\--------------------

Am nächsten Tag saß er nachdenklich auf der Couch. Sollte er das angebotene Amt als Bürgermeister von Star City wirklich annehmen? War er dieser Verantwortung gewachsen? Oliver atmete tief durch und griff nach seinem Handy. Es schien eine gefühlte Ewigkeit zu dauern bis jemand abnahm. Nachdem er sich einverstanden erklärt hatte, das Amt des Bürgermeisters zu übernehmen, fühlte Oliver wie Erleichterung ihn durchströmte.

\--------------------

Bereits einige Tage später fand die offizielle Ernennung statt, die aus einem feierlichen Eid und einem anschließenden Blitzlichtgewitter bestand, das ihn einige Sekunden lang blendete. Im Anschluss an den offiziellen Teil der Veranstaltung wurde Oliver in das Büro des Bürgermeisters geführt. Dort ließ er sich in den schwarzen Sessel sinken und be- trachtete den hellen lichtdurchfluteten Raum mit dem Schreibtisch und den Aktenschränken. Er drehte sich zu der großen Fensterfront und der beeindruckenden Silhouette von Star City um.

Morgen Abend war eine Party zum Amtsantritt des neuen Bürgermeisters geplant und Oliver hatte nicht vor allein dort zu erscheinen. Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, suchte in der Kontaktliste nach „Barry Allen“ und schickte ihm eine kurze Nachricht: „Morgen ist eine Party zu Ehren des neuen Bürgermeisters von Star City. Und ich will diesen Abend nicht ohne meinen besten Freund verbringen.“ Die Antwort kam ebenso schnell zurück: „Deinen Worten nach zu urteilen, ist das deine Party. Das will ich auf keinen Fall verpassen! Ich werde da sein, Ollie.“ Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen richtete Oliver seine Aufmerksamkeit endlich auf seine Aufgaben als Bürgermeister.

\--------------------

Barry erschien am darauf folgenden Tag pünktlich zur Ernennungsfeier seines Freundes, der ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. „Wow, bist du das wirklich, Barry?", fragte Oliver. Sein Blick glitt dabei über den eleganten schwarzen Anzug mit dem weißen Hemd und der dunklen Krawatte.

Ihn in solch einem Aufzug zu sehen, war ungewohnt, aber auch gleichzeitig aufregend. Auch wenn es ihm selbst nicht bewusst war: Barry sah ungemein gut aus mit seiner hoch- gewachsenen schlanken Gestalt, den verwuschelten dunkelbraunen Haaren und seinen leuchtend grünen Augen. Schon bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Flash, war ihm das aufge-fallen - ohne zu wissen, wer sich überhaupt hinter der Maske verbarg!

Der junge Mann sah an sich herunter. Als er sein Gegenüber schließlich wieder ansah, grinste er. „Tja, mit den richtigen Klamotten sieht jeder gut aus.“ Auf Olivers Lippen er- schien ein warmes Lächeln.

\--------------------

Mit Barry an seiner Seite fühlte er sich gleich viel besser zwischen all den Politikern und anderen hochrangigen Personen aus Star City. Der Abend verlief angenehm ruhig und der Respekt und die Anerkennung, die ihm von allen Seiten entgegengebracht wurden, waren überwältigend.

Der Speedster spürte Olivers Unbehagen, denn er blieb stets in seiner Nähe. Seine Selbstsicherheit wirkte beruhigend, sodass Oliver die Zeit sogar genießen konnte. „Jetzt weiß ich, wie sich Flash fühlen muss“, seufzte er in einem ruhigen Moment und warf Barry einen vielsagenden Blick zu, „Wie hältst du das nur aus, Bear?“ Schulterzuckend antwortete dieser: „Gewohnheit, schätze ich.“ Dabei huschte ein mitfühlendes Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

Olivers Herz begann höher zu schlagen als er in Barrys grüne Augen blickte und ein warmer Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Was war nur los mit ihm? Warum hatte der Junge auf einmal so eine Wirkung auf ihn? Er betrachtete Barry genauer: sein Gesicht wirkte kantiger und in seinen Augen lag eine nie dagewesene Erfahrung. Sein ganzes Auftreten zeugte davon, dass er erwachsen geworden war.

Der Kampf gegen Zoom hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Seelische Narben, die niemand heilen konnte - nicht einmal ein Speedster. Der Gedanke daran schmerzte Oliver mehr als seine eigene dunkle Vergangenheit. Was hatte Barry alles durchgemacht? Bereits als Junge hatte er mit ansehen müssen wie seine Mutter ermordet wurde und sein Vater war un- schuldig im Gefängnis gelandet für einen Mord, den er nicht begangen hatte. Doch kurz nachdem er dessen Unschuld beweisen konnte und sie wieder eine richtige Familie wer- den konnten, hatte Zoom ihn vor Barrys Augen getötet.

Dass er nicht daran zerbrochen war, zeugte von einer Stärke, die man dem jungen Mann nicht zutrauen würde. Oliver hatte sogar den Eindruck, dass all diese Verluste ihn nur noch stärker gemacht hatten. Von seiner Zeit auf Lian Yu wusste er, welche Schmerzen mit dem Tod eines geliebten Menschen verbunden waren. Vielleicht war genau das der Grund, warum sich die beiden Männer so nahestanden.

Er sah Barry an. „Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass du hier bist. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich diesen Abend ohne dich überstehen würde“, sagte Oliver. „Hey, wir sind doch schließlich Freunde, oder?“, erwiderte der Speedster mit einem Augenzwinkern. Oliver lief erneut ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken und er warf seinem Begleiter einen dankbaren Blick zu.

\--------------------

Endlich war nach mehreren anstrengenden Stunden auch der letzte Partygast verschwunden und er atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich dachte schon, sie würden hier übernachten wollen“, sagte er trocken und streckte sich ausgiebig. Barry lachte leise, was ihm einen amüsierten Blick von Oliver einbrachte. „Was ist daran so lustig, Barry?“, fragte er. Der Speedster antwortete mit einem einem breiten Grinsen: „Oliver Queen hat einen Witz gemacht.“

Diese einfache Bemerkung reichte aus, um ein Lächeln auf Olivers Gesicht zu zaubern. Ein Effekt, den nur Barry auf ihn hatte. Und das rechnete er ihm hoch an, denn mit seiner lockeren Art brachte der junge Mann eine Seite von ihm zum Vorschein, von der er geglaubt hatte sie auf Lian Yu verloren zu haben.

Oliver warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Es ist schon fast Mitternacht. Wie sieht´s aus? Wann wolltest du zurück nach Central City?“, erkundigte er sich und sah Barry fragend an. „Die Stadt wird eine Nacht ohne Flash überleben. Außerdem bin ich müde und der Weg zurück ist ziemlich lang, selbst für mich“, antwortete der Speedster. „Dann komm. Meine Wohnung liegt nur zwei Straßenzüge von hier entfernt“, sagte Oliver lächelnd und legte seinem Freund einen Arm um die Schulter.

\--------------------

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie langsam die hell erleuchteten Straßen entlang und genossen die frische Nachtluft. Dass der junge Mann auf seine Supergeschwindigkeit verzichtete, zeigt Oliver wie erschöpft er wirklich war. Bald entspann sich ein angeregtes Gespräch zwischen ihnen. Barry wollte wissen, wie es ihm gelungen war Damien Dahrk am Ende doch noch zu besiegen und dann auch noch zum Bürgermeister ernannt zu werden. Während Oliver erfahren wollte, wie Flash es geschafft hatte Zoom aufzuhalten.

Schließlich betraten sie sein Apartment und der junge Mann ließ sich sofort auf die Couch in der Mitte des großen Raumes fallen, nachdem er seine Krawatte gelöst und das Jackett über einen Stuhl gehängt hatte. Oliver folgte seinem Beispiel und machte es sich neben ihm bequem.

Barry lehnte sich zurück und schloss müde die Augen, was dem Bogenschützen von Star City die Gelegenheit gab ihn noch einmal genau zu betrachten. Seine markanten Ge- sichtszüge hatten alles Jungenhafte verloren und Oliver konnte deutlich seine hohen Wangenknochen erkennen, die ihn reifer aussehen ließen als noch vor anderthalb Jahren.

Plötzlich öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah Oliver fragend an. „Alles in Ordnung, Ollie? Du bist so still“, erkundigte sich Barry bei seinem Freund. „Ähm…naja…mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen wie sehr du dich verändert hast seit unserem letzten Treffen. Was ich damit sagen will, ist…ähm…du siehst…verdammt sexy aus, wenn du…“, er deutete auf die Kleidung des Speedsters, „…so was trägst.“

Oliver errötete leicht und sah schnell zur Seite. Dem jungen Mann verschlug es die Sprache und er starrte ihn entgeistert an. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich mehrmals ohne einen Ton herauszubringen. „Was…meinst…du…“, stotterte er hilflos und wurde ebenfalls rot vor Verlegenheit.

Schließlich nahm Oliver seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sah in Barrys aufgerissene Augen. „Was ich damit sagen will, ist…“, er stockte und suchte vergebens nach den richtigen Worten. „Du hast keine Ahnung, welche Wirkung du auf die Menschen um dich herum hast, oder, Barry?“, seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Als ich dich heute Abend gesehen habe… Ich konnte mich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren als auf dich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum. Aber irgendetwas…hat sich zwischen uns verändert.“

Es stimmte, ihre Beziehung zueinander hatte sich in den letzten Monaten…verändert. Und scheinbar hatte auch Oliver es bemerkt. Barry schluckte trocken bevor er leise erwider- te: „Ja, darum…wollte ich dir …etwas sagen, Oliver. Ich…ach, egal!“ Bevor er es sich doch noch anders überlegen konnte, beugte er sich vor, nahm Olivers Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste ihn sanft.

Der ältere Mann erstarrte überrascht, stieß Barry jedoch nicht weg. Es kam alles so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass er einige Sekunden brauchte, um sich auf diese neue Situation einzustellen. Als Oliver nicht sofort reagierte, wurde Barry unsicher und wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, doch zwei kräftige Arme zogen auf einmal näher heran. Er konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten und schmiegte sich enger an den durchtrainierten Körper seines besten Freundes. Schließlich erwiderte Oliver den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die den jungen Mann völlig willenlos machte.

Erst als sie sich atemlos voneinander lösten, fiel ihnen auf wie nah sie sich in diesem Moment waren. Verlegen versuchte Barry wieder etwas Distanz zwischen sie beide zu bringen, doch starke Arme hielten ihn zurück. „Nein, Barry, bitte nicht“, flüsterte Oliver ihm leise ins Ohr. Sein heißer Atem strich über die Haut des Speedsters und jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Er gab seinen Widerstand auf und entspannte sich. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass in Olivers Worten eine Verzweiflung gelegen hatte, die er so von dem dunklen Rächer überhaupt nicht kannte. Barry zog seinen Kopf an seine Schulter und hielt Oliver einfach fest.

Auf einmal glitten weiche Lippen über seinen Hals und raue Bartstoppeln kratzten leicht über seine Haut. Der junge Mann schauderte bei der Berührung, sein Atem beschleunigte sich und er schloss mit einem leisen Seufzen die Augen. Oliver spürte seine Zustimmung und ließ seine Lippen über Barrys empfindlichen Nacken gleiten. Ein erregtes Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle, was in Oliver ein unwiderstehliches Verlangen nach mehr davon weckte. Anscheinend hatte er eine der erogenen Zonen am Körper des Speedsters ent- deckt. Er biss sanft zu und knabberte an der empfindlichen Haut.

Barry hatte das Gefühl als ob leichte Stromstöße durch seinen Körper jagten und er bog sich Oliver entgegen, drückte sich noch enger an ihn und entblößte seinen Hals. Oliver hatte die Absicht des jungen Mannes erkannt. Er biss ihm erneut in den Nacken - heftiger als vorher - und Barry stöhnte auf, lauter als beim ersten Mal. Oliver lächelte und hauchte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich, Bear.“ Endlich war es raus! Er fühlte wie eine erdrückende Last von ihm abfiel und wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war. Auch wenn er sich das vorher nie hatte eingestehen können.

Barry öffnete die Augen und sah Oliver an, seine grünen Augen trafen die grau-blauen des älteren Mannes und eine leichte Röte zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Speedsters. Er legte wortlos eine Hand an seine Wange und zog ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich heran. Jede Zurückhaltung war verschwunden. An ihre Stelle war glühende Leidenschaft getreten.

Anscheinend hatten Olivers Worte in ihm etwas geweckt, von dem selbst Barry nicht wusste, dass es in ihm steckte. Denn so hemmungslos hatte er den jungen Mann noch nie erlebt. Barrys Zunge glitt zärtlich über seine Lippen und Oliver öffnete leicht den Mund, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Im selben Moment als er seine Lippen öffnete, spürte er wie Barry mit der Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang und jeden Millimeter genau erkundete.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich ihre Zungen spielerisch berührten. Dabei schien ein Funke überzuspringen und Oliver erwiderte den Kuss mit derselben Leidenschaft. Barry stöhnte in seinen Mund, was seine Erregung noch steigerte. Dass sich der junge Mann in diesem Augenblick auch noch auf seinen Schoß setzte, verstärkte den Effekt noch zusätzlich.

Olivers Denken setzte vollkommen aus, die Welt schien still zu stehen. Schwer atmend trennten sie sich schließlich voneinander und sahen sich lächelnd in die Augen. „Oliver, ich…“, Barry stockte und konnte nicht weitersprechen. Er wurde knallrot vor Verlegenheit und Oliver ahnte, was er sagen wollte. „Ganz ruhig, Bear“, er strich ihm sanft über die Wange und beobachtete wie der Speedster sich der Berührung entgegen lehnte und seufzend die Augen schloss. Als Barry ihn schließlich wieder ansah, erschien ein übermütiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und Oliver stockte der Atem bei dem Anblick. Er kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er irgendetwas plante - und er hatte recht.

In der nächsten Sekunde bedeckte der junge Mann sein Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen und glitt langsam zu seinem Hals hinab. Oliver schloss stöhnend seine Augen während Barry sanft zubiss, er saugte an der empfindlichen geröteten Stelle an seiner Kehle. Jetzt erst erkannte der ältere Mann, was sein Freund vorhatte: morgen würde jeder sehen können, dass der neue Bürgermeister von Star City die Nacht nicht alleine verbracht hatte. Unmöglich den Knutschfleck an seinem Hals zu verstecken - aber das wollte er auch gar nicht.

Während Barry weiter seinen Hals liebkoste, begann er seine Hüften rhythmisch zu bewegen. Durch die Reibung spürte Oliver deutlich die Erregung des jungen Mannes und ein weiteres heiseres Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Es war ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass er der Grund dafür war.

Barry richtete sich wieder auf und suchte Olivers Blick. Dieser ließ seine Hände an seinen Seiten hinab gleiten und legte sie an seine Hüften, um ihn aufzuhalten und nicht völlig die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Oliver wollte diesen Moment so lange wie möglich auskosten und Barrys Ungeduld war dabei eher kontraproduktiv.

Lächelnd beugte er sich vor und flüsterte dem Speedster leise ins Ohr: „Langsam, Barry, wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit. Wenn du so weitermachst, ist das alles viel zu schnell vorbei.“ Barry stieg eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht bei diesen Worten und er biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe während er Olivers Blick auswich. „Tut mir leid, Ollie“, erwiderte er, „Seit der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion und meiner Supergeschwindigkeit bin ich etwas…hyperaktiv.“ Bei dem letzten Wort sah er den anderen wieder an, ein verschmitztes Grinsen im Gesicht. Oliver lachte leise. Das war der Barry, den er kannte - und liebte.„Tja, dann muss ich dich wohl etwas ausbremsen, hm?“, fragte er und strich mit seinen Lippen erneut über seinen Nacken, was er mit einem erstickten Keuchen quittierte.

Er war schon immer sehr sensibel gewesen. Diesen Schwachpunkt hatten auch Joe und Iris schnell erkannt und jede Gelegenheit genutzt. Es hatte schon eine leichte Berührung gereicht, um ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Zuerst hatte Barry seine Überempfindlichkeit verflucht, doch jetzt sah er sie als ein Geschenk. Denn Olivers sanfte Berührungen jagten ihm heiße Lustschauer über den Rücken und ließen ihn die Welt um sich herum vergessen. Wie fühlte es sich wohl an, wenn es zum richtigen Sex kam? Schon allein das Vorspiel brachte ihn fast um den Verstand!

Auf einmal fühlte er eine kribbelnde Hitze in seinem Unterleib. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er sich seinem Orgasmus näherte. „Oliver…“, hauchte er atemlos, „…ich halt das nicht…mehr lange aus.“ Beinahe verzweifelt rieb er seine Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Hose an Olivers Unterleib und brachte ihn damit zum Stöhnen. Dieses Mal stoppte Oliver ihn nicht, denn auch er verlor allmählich die Kontrolle.

Plötzlich legte Barry mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf in den Nacken und ihm entfuhr ein ersticktes Wimmern als er endlich seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Fasziniert saugte Oliver den Anblick in sich auf: jeder Muskel im Körper des Speedsters war angespannt, sein Kopf zurückgeworfen, die Augen geschlossen und sein Mund leicht geöffnet. Er zog Barry zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss - den der junge Mann sofort erwiderte - zu sich heran als auch er kam und stöhnte in den Mund des anderen während ihre Zungen sich um- kreisten.

Nachdem ihr Hochgefühl allmählich verebbt war, lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Oliver strich lächelnd mit einer Hand über Barrys Wange und sagte: „Du bist wunderschön, wenn du kommst. Weißt du das, Bear?“ Barry wurde rot, doch er legte eine Hand auf die Brust des anderen Mannes und nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusam- men. „Ich…liebe dich, Oliver“, flüsterte er ohne den Blick von seinen grau-blauen Augen zu lösen. Olivers Herzschlag schien für einen Moment auszusetzen. Die Art und Weise wie Barry es sagte und die Wärme in seinen leuchtend grünen Augen…

„Ich liebe dich auch, Barry“, erwiderte er und küsste ihn sanft. Der junge Mann rutschte seitlich von ihm herunter, um sich besser an Oliver kuscheln zu können. Sein Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter und ein Arm ruhte auf seinem Oberkörper. So verharrten sie einige Zeit schweigend und genossen die Intimität des Augenblicks. Bald wurden Barry die Augenli- der schwer und er schlief mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Nach einer Weile spürte Oliver seinen gleichmäßigen Atem und als er seinen Blick senkte, erkannte er, dass sein Freund eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig und ohne Barry zu wecken, erhob er sich von der Couch und schob seine Arme unter seine Beine und Schultern, um ihn wie ein Kind ins Bett zu bringen. Im Schlafzimmer legte er ihn sanft aufs Bett. Nachdem er ihm Schuhe und Socken ausgezogen hatte, zog sich Oliver um. Nur mit einem einfachen T-Shirt und einer Unterhose bekleidet, legte er sich neben ihn und zog die Decke über sie beide.

Er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Barry entspannter aussah als zu Beginn des Abends. Anscheinend hatte ihr „kleines sexuelles Abenteuer“ die Anspannung der letzten Wochen und Monate von ihm abfallen lassen. Es ließ den Speedster sogar noch jünger erscheinen als er in Wirklichkeit war. Oliver streckte eine Hand aus und strich Barry eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Schlaf gut, Bear“, flüsterte er leise und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Der junge Mann schlief so fest, dass er es nicht einmal be- merkte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schloss Oliver die Augen und war im nächsten Moment ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

\--------------------

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Barry vom Klingeln eines Handys. Er blinzelte verwirrt und sah sich um. Wo war er? Dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein: die Cocktailparty zur Ernennung des neuen Bürgermeisters…und alles, was danach auf der Couch passiert war. Allein die Erinnerung daran trieb ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Auf einmal bewegte sich jemand neben ihm. „Kann man nicht mal in Ruhe ausschlafen?“, brummte Oliver neben ihm und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Sofort verspürte Barry ein warmes kribbelndes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Stöhnend tastete er nach dem Störenfried und fand ihn schließlich neben sich auf dem kleinen Nachttischchen. Anscheinend hatte Oliver es ihm gestern Abend dorthin gelegt als er auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. „Ja?“, meldete er sich mit verschlafener Stimme. „Du liegst noch im Bett? Was habt ihr denn gestern Nacht getrieben?“, erklang die ungläubige Frage und Barry erkannte, wer ihn aus dem Schlaf geklingelt hatte. „Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen, Cisco. Also, was ist los?“, antwortete er und hätte sich in der nächsten Sekunde am liebsten geohrfeigt. Zum Glück konnte Cisco nicht sehen, wie er errötete. Seine Antwort hatte mehr preisgegeben als er eigentlich gewollt hatte. Er konnte sich richtig vorstellen wie es im Kopf seines Freundes zu rattern anfing und die Puzzleteile an ihren Platz fielen. Das konnte ja noch lustig werden!

Tatsächlich hörte er den Argwohn in Ciscos nächsten Worten: „Du solltest so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Central City kommen. Das heißt, wenn du deinen Kater in den Griff bekommst. Wir haben hier Metawesen-Alarm.“ - „Verstanden, ich komme so schnell ich kann“, sagte Barry und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er genau wusste, wen Cisco mit "Kater" gemeint hatte.

Er legte auf und warf sein Handy genervt zurück auf den Nachttisch. „Verdammt, warum kann ich nicht einmal den Mund halten?“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Plötzlich fühlte er sich beobachtet. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah, dass Oliver ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue Fragend ansah. „Ich glaube, ich hab mich gerade selbst verraten“, sagte Barry und ließ sich stöhnend zurück aufs Bett fallen. „Inwiefern?“, bohrte der Mann neben ihm nach. Ein Arm über seine Augen gelegt antwortete der Speedster: „Ich denke, Cisco weiß über uns Bescheid. Und du weißt, wie er ist: hat er sich einmal an etwas festgebissen, lässt er so schnell nicht wieder los. Warum passiert das immer nur mir?“

Barry zuckte zusammen als er die leise Stimme seines Freundes direkt neben seinem Ohr vernahm. „Vielleicht weil du einfach nicht lügen kannst, Bear. Eine deiner Eigenschaften, die ich ganz besonders an dir liebe“, nach diesen Worten zog er sein Ohrläppchen sanft zwischen seine Lippen und knabberte zärtlich daran. Der Speedster erschauderte bei der Berührung und stöhnte auf. „Ollie…“, doch Oliver fuhr ungerührt fort. „Ich schätze, deine wilde und hemmungslose Seite hat bisher kaum jemand kennen lernen dürfen. Noch nicht einmal deine engsten Freunde, oder?“ Barry brachte kein Wort heraus, doch ein neuerliches Stöhnen war ihm Antwort genug. „Hab ich´s mir doch gedacht. Aber vielleicht kann ich Cisco und Caitlin wenigstens eine Ahnung davon verschaffen.“

Damit begann Oliver seine Lippen von seinem Ohr zu einem empfindlichen Punkt dahinter wandern und küsste ihn dort sanft. Aus der zärtlichen Berührung wurde bald ein leich- tes Saugen. Dieses wiederum verwandelte sich schnell in einen leidenschaftlichen Biss als er anfing seine Erektion in seiner engen schwarzen Unterhose an Barrys Hüfte zu reiben. Gleichzeitig glitt Olivers Hand zwischen die Beine des Speedsters und massierte ihn sanft durch den Stoff seiner Hose hindurch.

Barry hatte das Gefühl in Flammen zu stehen als das Verlangen und die Leidenschaft von vergangener Nacht erneut in ihm erwachten. Mit geschlossenen Augen drehte er seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und erleichterte Oliver damit den Zugang zu dem sensiblen Punkt hinter seinem Ohr. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich der andere Mann mit jeder Sekunde stärker an ihm rieb und auch Barry schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft, denn die Erregung war so stark, dass er kaum noch atmen konnte. 

Auf einmal spürte er wieder das heiße Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib, das sich mit jedem Augenblick verstärkte. „Oliver… ich…ah…ich komme…“, noch bevor es ausgesprochen hatte, kam er mit einem leisen Aufschrei. Bereits das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden. Oliver schien ganz genau zu wissen, wie er seine wilde Seite zum Vorschein bringen konnte. Im selben Moment brachen auch bei dem anderen Mann alle Dämme: er ergoss sich in seine enge Unterhose und biss dabei noch einmal kräftig an der empfindlichen Stelle hinter seinem Ohr zu, was Barry einen weiteren heiseren Schrei entlockte.

Nachdem sich die beiden Männer etwas beruhigt hatten, begutachtete Oliver den dunkelroten Knutschfleck hinter dem Ohr des Speedsters und grinste. „Ich denke, das wird deinen Freunden genug darüber sagen, was gestern Nacht gelaufen ist.“ Barry wurde knallrot und fasste sich an den Hals. Er warf Oliver einen panischen Blick zu, der zu sagen schien: „Musste das unbedingt sein?“ Der antwortete nicht, stattdessen sah er seinen Freund nur vielsagend an und deutete auf seine Kehle, wo ebenfalls ein auffälliger Knutsch- fleck zu sehen war. Oh, richtig, da war ja was gewesen! Er grinste. „Dann sind wir wohl quitt.“ - „Ich denke schon“, sagte Oliver und lächelte zurück. Dann fiel Barrys Blick auf die Uhr und er schwang sich schnell aus dem Bett.

„Ich muss los“, erklärte er mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, „Cisco wird sich sowieso kaum noch einkriegen, wenn er das hier sieht. Das will ich lieber schnell hinter mich bringen.“ Dabei deutete er auf die dunkle Stelle an seinem Hals. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, beugte er sich ein letztes Mal zu dem älteren Mann hinunter. „Wir sehen uns, okay?“, mit diesen Worten gab er ihm einen kurzen Abschiedskuss und war im nächsten Augenblick in einem roten Blitz verschwunden. Oliver hatte nicht einmal Zeit etwas zu er- widern. Kopfschüttelnd ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

\--------------------

„Wo warst du, Barry? Ich hab dich vor zwei Stunden angerufen. Du brauchst doch nie länger als eine knappe Stunde für die Entfernung zwischen Central City und Star City“, empfing ihn Cisco mit verschränkten Armen und musterte ihn mit einem argwöhnischen Blick. „Naja, ich…wurde aufgehalten. Tut mir leid, Leute“, antwortete Barry und schaffte es nicht rot zu werden. Vielleicht würde er doch noch glimpflich davonkommen.

Doch dann fiel ihm der Knutschfleck an seinem Hals wieder ein. Bevor er zu S.T.A.R. Labs gelaufen war, hatte er sich zu Hause noch schnell geduscht und sich umgezogen. Dort war ihm aufgefallen, dass er noch immer deutlich zu sehen war - wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so auffällig wie am Anfang. Es war jedoch nur eine Frage der Zeit bis seine Freunde darauf aufmerksam wurden. Wie sollte er ihnen erklären, dass Flash und Green Arrow etwas miteinander am Laufen hatten?! Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Er trat aus dem Dunkel des Ganges und hinaus in den hell beleuchteten Vortex, der das Zentrum des ganzen Gebäudes darstell-te. Während er seine Jacke auszog, achtete er darauf Cisco nicht seine linke Seite zu zuwenden. Er musste ihn ja nicht gleich mit der Nase darauf stoßen!

Barry hatte jedoch nicht mit Caitlin gerechnet, die in diesem Moment den Raum betrat - und wie erstarrt stehen blieb. Die ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen auf den verräterischen dunkelroten Knutschfleck an seinem Hals gerichtet. Cisco sah sie stirnrunzelnd an und folgte ihrem Blick. Dann erkannte auch er, was die junge Frau so überrascht hatte und er starrte Barry entgeistert an. Dieser lief rot an vor Verlegenheit und legte schnell eine Hand auf die Stelle, um den Beweis für seine gemeinsame Nacht mit Oliver zu verstecken.

Cisco war der erste, der sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Jetzt versteh` ich“, grinste er und zwinkerte Barry verschwörerisch zu, „Wer war es? Eine der hübschen Ladys, die du auf der Party getroffen hast?“ Der Speedster wusste, dass es früher oder später sowieso herauskommen würde. Also schüttelte er den Kopf und wich den verwirrten Blicken seiner Freun- de aus. „Keine Frau“, brachte er mühsam hervor und starrte zu Boden. Diesmal war es Caitlin, die fragte: „Was? Du willst damit doch nicht sagen, dass…“, sie schluckte trocken bevor sie die Kraft fand weiterzusprechen, „…du mit einem Mann…ähm…zusammen warst?“ Barry nickte und presste seine Kiefer so fest zusammen, dass es weh tat.

Das war selbst für Cisco zu viel. Er ließ sich auf den nächsten Stuhl plumpsen und stöhnte auf. „Und jetzt sag´ bitte nicht auch noch, dass ein gewisser Bogenschütze dabei eine Rolle gespielt hat.“ - „Genau genommen…war es sogar Oliver“, murmelte Barry und sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie seine Freunde erstarrten. Er hätte wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert, wenn er an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre. Es war ja selbst für ihn überraschend gewesen als Oliver den Kuss erwidert hatte. Und dann hatte eins zum anderen geführt…

Nach einigen Minuten angespannten Schweigens lächelte Caitlin schließlich und trat neben ihn. „Ist das was Ernstes zwischen euch beiden?“, fragte sie sanft und begutachtete den Knutschfleck genauer. Er war zwar noch zu sehen, verblasste jedoch zusehends mit jeder Minute. Innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde sollte er verschwunden sein. Barry hob den Kopf und erwiderte Caitlins Blick. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an als er ihr in die Augen sah. Er nickte nur.

Sie warf Cisco einen warnenden Blick als dieser gerade den Mund öffnete, um etwas einzuwerfen. „Cisco, das ist Barrys Entscheidung und du weißt, dass Oliver Queen nicht mehr der ist, der er vor seiner Zeit auf Lian Yu war. Er ist zur Vernunft gekommen“, sie wandte sich dem Speedster zu und lächelte erneut, „Genauso wie Barry kein kleiner Junge mehr ist.“ An Cisco gerichtet fuhr sie fort: „Also hör auf dir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, okay? Wir haben dringendere Probleme.“

Barry kratzte sich verlegen am Nacken und sagte: „Ja, ich würde auch gerne wissen, warum du mich heute Morgen so unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen hast.“ Cisco warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und grinste bevor er wieder ernst wurde und zu erzählen begann. „Du erinnerst dich doch an Hammer, oder?“, begann er und als Barry nickte fuhr er fort, „Tja, wie es scheint hatte er einen älteren Bruder und der macht Flash für seinen Tod verantwortlich.“

In gewisser Weise stimmte das sogar, denn Hammer - oder Cory Derrington - hätte fast ganz Central City dem Erdboden gleichgemacht in seinem Versuch Flash zu töten. Er hatte mit seinen telekinetischen Kräften nicht nur Autos als Wurfgeschosse benutzt. Nein, er hatte mit mächtigen Druckwellen mehrere Gebäude zum Einsturz gebracht. Dank Flashs Eingreifen war glücklicherweise niemand zu Schaden gekommen. Sie hatten ihn nur aufhalten können, indem sie ihn unter ein riesiges Baugerüst gelockt und ihn mithilfe einiger Tricks dazu gebracht hatten durch telekinetische Schläge die Stützbalken des Gerüsts zu zerstören, sodass er darunter begraben worden war.

Jason Derrington hatte erst kürzlich vom Tod seines Bruders erfahren und wollte seinen Mörder zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Diese Tatsache allein war nichts Neues für Team Flash, sie bekamen solche Drohungen jeden Tag zu hören. Das Erschreckende waren Derringtons Kräfte: er konnte in den Geist eines Menschen eindringen und dessen Verstand völlig zerstören, wenn er es wollte.

„Wie es aussieht ist er gerade dabei herauszufinden, wie er seine Fähigkeiten optimieren kann. Es gab wohl einige Gewaltverbrechen, die auf ihn zurückgeführt werden konnten“, sagte Cisco mit besorgter Stimme und sah seine Freunde an. „Wenn dem so ist, müssen wir ihn so schnell wie möglich aus dem Verkehr ziehen und verhindern, dass er noch stär- ker wird“, schlussfolgerte Caitlin. Barry war blass geworden als ihm Cisco die Fakten darlegte.

Er musste der jungen Doktorin recht geben. Die Frage war nur, wie sie das bewerkstelligen wollten. Scheinbar hatte Derrington Erfahrung darin seine Spuren zu verwischen, denn bisher hatte ihn die Polizei von Central City trotz größter Bemühungen nicht finden können. Sie wussten nur mit Sicherheit, dass er der Urheber dieser Verbrechen war. 

„Kannst du ihn denn nicht orten, Cisco?“, fragte Barry seinen Freund. Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich hab es schon mehrmals versucht, aber er bleibt nie lange genug an einem Ort. Er hat irgendetwas vor, aber wir sind noch nicht dahintergekommen, um was es geht“, er warf dem Speedster einen wissenden Blick zu, „Aber er hat es definitiv auf dich abgesehen, Barry.“

Verdammt, der Tag hatte so gut angefangen und jetzt ging alles den Bach runter! Er stützte sich seufzend auf dem Schreibtisch ab und senkte nachdenklich seinen Kopf. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. „Also warten wir bis er sich endlich zeigt und lassen zu, dass er weitere Leben zerstört.“ - „Sieht so aus“, erwiderte Caitlin niedergeschlagen und auch Cisco nickte widerstrebend. Das wurde ja immer besser!

„Na gut, wenn´s nicht anders geht“, Barry richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich mach dann mal meinen Rundgang“, sagte er und fügte mit einem leisen Knurren hinzu, „Vielleicht läuft er mir ja über den Weg.“ Damit war der junge Mann und der Flash-Anzug verschwunden. Cisco und Caitlin sahen sich besorgt an. Vergessen war Barrys Enthüllung über seine Bezie- hung zu Oliver Queen.

\--------------------

Die folgenden Tage vergingen wie immer: morgens eine schnelle Patrouille durch Central City, danach die Arbeit beim CCPD und am Abend noch einmal eine kurze Patrouille. Sei- ne innere Unruhe nahm immer mehr zu, je länger Jason Derrington sich nicht zeigte. Cisco versuchte immer wieder den Mindmaster, wie er ihn inzwischen nannte, zu finden, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg. Dann war es endlich soweit…

Im Stadtzentrum wurde ein Banküberfall gemeldet und Cisco empfing eindeutige Signale vom Mindmaster. „Wie es aussieht, will er ein Treffen mit Flash“, bemerkte Cisco trocken und Caitlin zückte sofort ihr Handy, um Barry zu benachrichtigen.

\--------------------

Flash erreichte innerhalb weniger Sekunden den Tatort, wo bereits ein gutes Dutzend Streifenwagen das Gebäude umstellt hatten. Auch Joe war bereits anwesend. Als er den ro- ten Speedster erblickte, winkte er ihn zu sich. Die Polizeibeamten, die ihn bemerkt hatten, sahen ihn erleichtert an. Das Erscheinen ihres Helden gab ihnen wieder neuen Mut. Flash erwiderte ihre Blicke mit einem kleinen Lächeln und gesellte sich zu Joe.

„Wie sieht´s aus?“, fragte er. Da sie nicht alleine waren, ließ er seine Stimme vibrieren. Es war durchaus möglich, dass einer der Streifenpolizisten seine Stimme wiedererkannte. „Vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde haben vier Maskierte die Bank gestürmt und soweit wir wissen, befinden sich vielleicht zehn Geiseln in ihrer Gewalt. Wir wissen es nicht sicher“, fasste der Detective das Geschehene kurz zusammen. „Aber etwas ist seltsam“, fügte er hinzu, „sie hätten verschwinden können bevor auch nur irgendjemand etwas von dem Überfall mitbekommen hätte. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund sind sie geblieben und ich glaube fast, dass sie den Alarm selbst ausgelöst haben.“ Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und sah Flash direkt in die Augen. „Ich glaube, Jason Derrington ist einer der Maskierten.“

Der Speedster wandte sich zu dem Bankgebäude um. Er atmete tief durch, schloss kurz die Augen und drehte sich wieder zu Detective West um. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun, Detective“, sagte er mit fester Stimme und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

Joes Augen blieben besorgt an der Eingangstür des Gebäudes hängen. „Viel Glück, Barry“, flüsterte er unhörbar und hoffte, dass sein Ziehsohn wusste, was er tat.

\--------------------

Flash kam im Eingangsbereich der großen Empfangshalle zum Stehen, er sah sich um. Auf dem Boden lagen zehn Geiseln bäuchlings mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen auf dem polierten Boden. Während sich die Bankräuber im Raum verteilt hatten und die Gefangenen mit ihren Schusswaffen in Schach hielten. Irgendetwas schien hier nicht zu stimmen, denn die Augen der Bewaffneten sahen leblos und starr aus - so als ob sie nichts weiter als seelenlose Hüllen wären.

„Und genau das sind sie auch“, erklang eine kalte Stimme hinter ihm. Flash wirbelte herum und stand Jason Derrington gegenüber, der ihn an die Wand gelehnt und mit verschränkten Armen mit seinen eisblauen Augen beobachtete. Der Mindmaster stieß sich von der kalten Mauer ab und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Er ging einmal um den Speedster herum und musterte ihn eingehend. Schließlich blieb er direkt vor Flash stehen und fuhr fort: „Es hat mich ziemlich viel Zeit gekostet ihren Verstand zu brechen und sie zu willenlosen Sklaven zu machen.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Beeindruckend, oder?“

Flash starrte ihn entsetzt an. Derrington war intelligent, eiskalt und rücksichtslos. Diese Mischung war sogar gefährlicher als Zooms Größenwahnsinn es gewesen war. „Shit“, erklang Ciscos Stimme aus seinem Headset, „der Typ ist ja ein richtiger Psychopath.“ Dem konnte Barry nur zustimmen. Wer Menschen zu willenlosen Werkzeugen machte, hatte kein Gewissen mehr.

Der Speedster riss sich zusammen und erwiderte: „Du zerstörst die Leben Unschuldiger, um dich an mir zu rächen?“ - „Gut erkannt, Flash. Und ich werde solange weitermachen bis ich alles zerstört habe, was dir etwas bedeutet“, antwortete der Mindmaster mit einem kalten Lächeln. „Und wenn du alles verloren hast und die Verzweiflung dich auffrisst, wirst um deinen Tod flehen“, fügte er hinzu. Der Speedster versuchte dem kalten Blick aus seinen grauen Augen auszuweichen, doch Derrington drehte seinen Kopf gewaltsam zu sich und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. 

Verzweifelt wehrte sich Barry gegen seinen eisernen Griff, aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn an der Flucht. Er konnte nicht einen Muskel rühren. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie damals der Blitz während der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion: Derrington kontrollierte ihn. Panik stieg in Flash auf, es hatte ihn keine Sekunde gekostet den Speedster auszuschalten. Seine Kräfte waren nutzlos gegen den Mindmaster!

Derrington ließ ihn los und sah Flash verächtlich an. „Flash, der Held von Central City“, der Blick des Verbrechers war voller Verachtung, „Du bist kein Held, du bist ein Schwächling. Und das werde ich dir beweisen.“ Bei diesen Worten spürte Barry ein unangenehmes Prickeln in der Magengegend. Was hatte Jason Derrington vor?!

\--------------------

Bei S.T.A.R. Labs hatten Cico und Caitlin das ganze Geschehen über die Überwachungskameras der Bank beobachtet. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit war ihnen klar, warum sie nicht abgeschaltet worden waren - der Mindmaster wollte so viele Zeugen wie möglich, während er Flash bloßstellte!

„Barry, hörst du mich?“, fragte Caitlin. Doch es kam keine Antwort von dem Speedster, der noch immer bewegungslos im Eingangsbereich der Halle stand. Der psychopathische Derrington schien ihn unter seiner Kontrolle zu haben. „Oh mein Gott“, hauchte Caitlin und sah Cisco an, der ihren entsetzten Blick erwiderte. Barry konnte sich nicht bewegen und damit waren seine Kräfte nutzlos!

Atemlos vor Grauen beobachteten sie wie Derrington einen der Maskierten zu sich winkte und ihm leise Anweisungen gab. Der Mann ging zur gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle, wo zwei der Geiseln am Boden lagen. Jetzt erst erkannten Cisco und Caitlin, dass eine der beiden Personen ein Mädchen von vielleicht gerade einmal zehn Jahren war. „Er wird doch wohl nicht…“, flüsterte Cisco und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Bildschirm.

Während der Mann das weinende Mädchen unsanft vom Boden hochzog und die Mutter verzweifelt versuchte ihre Tochter festzuhalten, sahen sie wie der Mindmaster ein Jagdmesser aus seinem Gürtel zog. Im selben Augenblick ertönte ein gedämpfter Knall, es folgte ein entsetztes Aufschreien des Mädchens. Es war klar, was gerade geschehen war: der Maskierte hatte auf die Mutter geschossen und nachdem, was auf den Sicherheitskameras zu sehen war, hatte er sie umgebracht. Caitlin liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

Dem Mindmaster schien egal zu sein, was sein „Diener“ getan hatte, denn er hatte sich nicht einmal umgedreht. Stattdessen ließ er Flash nicht aus den Augen. Cisco konnte Barrys Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, wie hilflos und ausgeliefert sich sein Freund in diesem Moment fühlte.

Schließlich hatte der Maskierte das weinende Kind Derrington übergeben, der sie mit einem Arm festhielt und mit der anderen das Messer an ihre Kehle setzte. Die Kleine erstarrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen als sie die Klinge an ihrem schmalen Hals fühlte. Der Mindmaster sah Flash mit einem kalten Lächeln an während er dem Mädchen die Kehle durchschnitt. Ihre Augen wurden glasig als sie auf dem Boden zusammensackte und das hervorschießende Blut aus der Schnittwunde auf dem Boden eine riesige Blutlache um den kleinen Körper bildete.

Caitlin konnte nicht mehr hinsehen. Sie wandte sich unter Tränen ab und betete, dass es bald vorbei war - nicht nur wegen der unnötigen Gewalt gegen unschuldige Menschen, sondern auch wegen Barry, der gezwungen war alles mit ansehen zu müssen. Cisco schaffte es nicht, den Blick abzuwenden als der Mindmaster sich erneut den drei maskierten Männern zuwandte und jedem einmal kurz in die Augen sah.

Er sah zu Flash hinüber, der noch immer bewegungsunfähig und mit starrem Blick da stand. „Ich hoffe, dass meine kleine Show dir gefallen hat“, sagte er mit einem höhnischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Aber ich muss mich leider verabschieden. Wir sehen uns, Flash.“ Damit nickte er seinen drei Begleitern zu und gemeinsam verschwanden sie durch den Haupteingang.

Es waren Schüsse und Schreie zu hören, die bereits nach kurzer Zeit wieder verklangen. Kurz nachdem Jason Derrington das Gebäude verlassen hatte, schwand auch sein Einfluss auf den Speedster. Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper und er starrte völlig apathisch auf die Leiche des Mädchens. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wild durcheinander. Er bemerkte kaum, dass die anderen Geiseln sich mit verschrecktem Gesichtsausdruck umsahen und einige entsetzt aufschrien als sie die beiden Toten erblickten.

Eine ältere Frau deutete anklagend auf ihn und rief: „Du hättest das verhindern können. Warum hast du nichts getan, Flash? Die beiden hätten jetzt noch am Leben sein können!“ Bevor sie auf den Speedster losgehen konnte, hielt ein junger Mann sie fest. Er warf ihr einen warnenden Blick und deutete schließlich mit einem Kopfnicken auf den gebrochenen Helden. „Sieht er so aus als ob er das freiwillig zugelassen hätte? Sie wissen, dass Flash so etwas niemals tun würde.“

In diesem Moment begann der Körper des Speedsters heftig zu zittern und er brach in der nächsten Sekunde zusammen. 

\--------------------

Cisco und Caitlin waren sprachlos vor Entsetzen. Der jungen Doktorin liefen noch immer Tränen über die Wangen und sie erstickte ein lautes Schluchzen als sie Barry zusammen- brechen sah. Der Mindmaster hatte seinen ersten Sieg errungen.

„Verdammt“, fluchte Cisco mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und starrte wutentbrannt auf den Bildschirm des Computers. „Dieser Bastard! Musste er das vor seinen Augen ma- chen? Barry hat schon seine Eltern sterben sehen und jetzt auch noch ein Kind. Dieser Typ ist doch krank!“, er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch vor ihm und Caitlin zuckte zu- sammen. Sie wussten nur eins: Flash brauchte jetzt ihre ganze Unterstützung.

\--------------------

Die ehemaligen Geiseln waren bereits nach draußen gerannt. Nur der junge Mann und die Frau, die Flash eben noch beschimpft hatte und ihren Fehler jetzt erkannt hatte, waren geblieben und kümmerten sich um den Speedster, der zitternd und mit aufgerissenen Augen am Boden lag und ins Leere starrte. Sie saßen neben ihm und redeten beruhigend auf ihn ein. Es schien zu wirken, denn allmählich ließ sein Zittern nach.

Um sie herum waren die Polizisten dabei den Tatort zu sichern. Einer der Beamten trat an sie heran und fragte mit einem besorgten Blick auf Flash: „Wie geht es ihm?“ Die Frau sah hilflos auf die reglose Gestalt vor sich. „Ich weiß es nicht, Officer. Er ist nicht ansprechbar und reagiert auch sonst nicht.“ Der Polizeibeamte beugte sich zu dem Speedster hinunter und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. „Wenn du mich hören kannst, Flash: ich werde Detective West holen. Er wird dich hier wegbringen.“

Er richtete sich wieder auf und eilte nach draußen. Nicht einmal zwei Minuten später erschien Joe. Er kniete sich neben Flash und betrachtete ihn voller Sorge. Was hatte dieses Monster Barry nur angetan? Das letzte Mal als er ihn so gesehen hatte, war kurz nach der Ermordung seiner Mutter vor 15 Jahren gewesen. Sein Blick fiel auf den kleinen leblosen Körper, der inzwischen abgedeckt worden war.

„Sind Sie Detective West?“, fragte der junge Mann. Joe nickte und er begann dem Detective zu schildern, was hier geschehen war. Schockiert sah er noch einmal zur Leiche des Mädchens hinüber, das - wie er jetzt wusste - vor Barrys Augen getötet worden war während der Speedster hilflos hatte zusehen müssen. Doch Barry hatte nicht das Kind sterben sehen, sondern seine Eltern - das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Jahre.  
Mithilfe des jungen Mannes trug er den völlig apathischen Helden zu einem der Streifenwagen, bedankte sich noch einmal bei seinem Helfer und fuhr auf schnellstem Weg zu S.T.A.R. Labs, wo Cisco und Caitlin bereits auf sie warteten. 

\--------------------

Nachdem Caitlin ihm ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht hatte - das sie extra für solche Fälle entwickelt hatte, da herkömmliche Medikamente aufgrund des schnellen Stoffwechsels des Speedsters nicht mehr wirkten - fiel Barry in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf. 

Als er wieder erwachte, saß Iris neben ihm am Bett und lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Wie fühlst du dich?“ Er sah sie kurz an und drehte sich gleich wieder weg als die Erinnerung an den Tod des Mädchens und ihrer Mutter in ihm aufstiegen und er gegen die Tränen ankämpfen musste, die in seinen Augen brannten. Iris versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, doch als sie nach Barrys Hand greifen wollte, wich er der Berührung aus und wandte sich von ihr ab. Sie betrachtete ihren besten Freund besorgte und mit einer tiefen Traurigkeit im Blick. Doch sie wusste, dass sie ihm in seiner jetzigen Lage nicht helfen konnte.

„So kommen wir nicht weiter, Caitlin. Barry stößt selbst mich weg, was in all den Jahren, in denen ich ihn kenne, noch nie vorgekommen ist“, sagte Iris und ließ ihren Blick zu der bewegungslosen Gestalt auf dem Krankenbett schweifen, welches durch eine Glasscheibe vom Cortex - dem Zentrum des gesamten S.T.A.R. Labs-Gebäudekomplexes - gut einsehbar war. Sofort stieg in ihr wieder tiefe Besorgnis auf, denn nicht einmal ihr Vater hatte zu ihm durchdringen können. Der Mann, der ihn als Junge nach dem Tod seiner Mutter aufgefangen und wie seinen eigenen Sohn aufgezogen hatte. Es stand schlimmer um ihn als jemals zuvor.

Da warf Cisco ein: „Vielleicht gibt es eine Person, die er an sich heranlässt.“ Er sah Caitlin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Die junge Doktorin wusste genau, von wem er sprach, und nickte. Sie griff nach ihrem Handy und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden, um in Ruhe telefonieren zu können. Iris run- zelte die Stirn. „Was hat sie vor?“, fragte sie verwirrt. Ciscos Augen glitzerten schelmisch. „Wir wissen mehr als die große Iris West?“, fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Nach ei- ner kurzen Pause fügte er mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf Barry hinzu: „Ist wohl doch eine ernste Sache.“

So langsam verstand Iris gar nichts mehr. „Was willst du damit sagen?“ - „Ach, nichts“, wiegelte Cisco ihre Frage schnell ab und wich ihrem forschenden Blick aus. Da er jedoch wusste, dass sie so schnell nicht aufgeben würde, erklärte er seufzend: „Barry wollte es euch erst sagen, wenn er sich absolut sicher ist. Caitlin und ich mussten ihm versprechen mit niemandem darüber zu reden und daran halten wir uns.“

Iris lächelte. Diese Person musste Barry wirklich sehr nahe stehen, wenn er ein solches Geheimnis daraus machte. Selbst die Beziehung zu Patty hatte er zuerst geheim gehalten. Er wollte immer erst sichergehen, dass es wirklich ernst war, bevor er es öffentlich machte. Sie nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte und Cisco atmete erleichtert auf. Von Iris West verhört zu werden, war wahrlich kein Zuckerschlecken.

In diesem Moment vibrierte sein Handy und er sah auf das Display. Es war eine Nachricht von Caitlin: „Er macht sich sofort auf den Weg. In ein paar Stunden dürfte er hier sein.“ Er steckte sein Handy wieder weg. In dem Moment betrat die junge Doktorin wieder den Raum. Sie warf Cisco einen kurzen Blick, den dieser mit einem unmerklichen Nicken erwiderte. Iris zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich schätze, die Person, die du gerade angerufen hast, ist auf dem Weg hierher?“

Caitlin blieb vor Erstaunen der Mund offen stehen. „Keine Sorge, Cisco hat nichts verraten. Ich bin von alleine darauf gekommen“, sagte sie leise lachend und sie fasste sich wieder. „Ich kenne Barry besser als irgendjemand anders. Ich bin schließlich mit ihm zusammen aufgewachsen“, fügte sie erklärend hinzu. „Macht Sinn“, erwiderte Cisco trocken und widmete sich wieder der Aufgabe, die nächsten Schritte des Mindmasters herauszufinden.

„Ich denke, ich mach mich dann mal wieder auf den Weg. Meine Mittagspause ist fast um und der neue Chefredakteur hat was gegen unpünktliche Mitarbeiter“, sagte Iris und winkte noch einmal bevor sie den Cortex verließ.

\--------------------

In der Zeit, in der sie auf Oliver warteten, versuchten die beiden mehr über das neue Metawesen zu erfahren, das sich als psychopathischer Mörder herausgestellt hatte. Caitlin konnte Barry sogar dazu überreden, etwas zu essen. Es dauerte jedoch eine halbe Ewigkeit bis sie ihn soweit hatte. Doch kurz danach verfiel er wieder in seine alte Teilnahmslosigkeit. Ihren Freund in diesem Zustand zu sehen, brach Caitlin fast das Herz und Cisco hatte alle Mühe sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Der Mindmaster würde dafür bezahlen, was er dem Helden von Central City angetan hatte!

\--------------------

Es war bereits später Abend als Oliver Queen bei S.T.A.R. Labs eintraf. Seine Pflichten als Bürgermeister von Star City hatte er vorübergehend seinem Stellvertreter überlassen und war so schnell wie möglich hierhergekommen. Die Nachricht von Barrys „unglücklicher“ Begegnung mit dem Mindmaster, wie Caitlin ihn genannt hatte, hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen.

Kaum hatte er den Cortex betreten, fiel sein Blick sofort auf den Speedster, der reglos auf dem Krankenbett lag. Sein Herz zog sich bei diesem Anblick schmerzhaft zusammen. An dem Abend seiner Ernennungsfeier war er so voller Leben gewesen…und jetzt? Er schüttelte die trüben Gedanken ab und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Cisco und Caitlin zu, die genauso niedergeschlagen und müde aussahen wie er selbst.

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Oliver leise und sah wieder zu Barry hinüber, der nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen schien. „Unverändert“, antwortete Caitlin. „Er reagiert entweder gar nicht oder nur widerstrebend. Außerdem meidet er jeden Körperkontakt“, fuhr Cisco fort. 

„Und da Barry uns von eurem…kleinen Abenteuer erzählt hat - nachdem wir den deutlichen Beweis an seinem Hals gesehen haben - dachten wir, dass du vielleicht zu ihm durch- dringen kannst“, fügte Cisco mit verschränkten Armen hinzu und sah Oliver wissend an. Der ehemalige Playboy und Milliardär lächelte verschlagen bei seinen Worten, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst. „Einen Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert“, sagte er leise mit belegter Stimme und ging zu Barry hinüber, der noch immer bewegungslos dalag und ins Leere starrte.

Oliver betrat leise die Krankenabteilung, wobei er den Speedster nicht aus den Augen ließ. Nachdem er sich einen Stuhl herangezogen und sich darauf niedergelassen hatte, sprach er ihn vorsichtig an. „Barry? Ich bin es - Oliver“, sagte er leise. Der junge Mann reagierte nicht, sodass Oliver es noch einmal versuchte.

Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Caitlin und Cisco, die wieder ganz in ihrer Arbeit vertieft waren, fuhr er mit sanfter Stimme fort: „Erinnerst du dich an den Abend in meinem Apartment? Weißt du noch, was ich dir damals gesagt habe?“, die Worte schienen zu Barry durchzudringen, denn er entspannte sich etwas. Oliver atmete tief durch und nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass…ich dich liebe, Bear. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich hier bin.“ Er spürte wie ihm bei dem Anblick des gebrochenen jungen Mannes Tränen in die Augen traten und hatte alle Mühe sie zurückzuhalten. „Bitte, Barry, komm zurück zu mir“, flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme als er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Barrys Verstand begann sich zu lichten. Die Stimme des anderen Mannes riss ihn aus seinen dunklen Erinnerungen, die ihn seit Stunden quälten. Sobald er wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, löste er sich aus seiner zusammengekrümmten Haltung und drehte sich zu Oliver um. „Oliver?“, fragte er unsicher. Der dunkle Beschützer von Star City saß zusammengesunken und mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht neben ihm. Beim Klang von Barrys Stimme hob er den Kopf, ein erleichtertes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes über die Augen. „Ja, ich bin es“, antwortete Oliver und griff nach einer Hand des Speedsters. Barry ließ es zu und lächelte matt zurück. Wortlos legte der blonde Mann neben ihm eine Hand an seine Wange. Er lehnte sich der zärtlichen Berührung mit geschlossenen Augen entgegen. Oliver gab ihm das Gefühl endlich nicht mehr alleine zu sein.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte, dass Caitlin und Cisco sie aus einiger Entfernung durch die gläserne Trennwand beobachteten. Selbst wenn sie es gewusst hätten, wäre es ihnen wahrscheinlich egal gewesen, denn in diesem Augenblick war die Welt um sie herum zur Bedeutungslosigkeit verblasst. Cisco wurde jetzt erst richtig bewusst, was da zwischen Flash und Green Arrow lief. Die Art und Weise wie sie miteinander umgingen, zeigte eindeutig ihre wahren Gefühle füreinander. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er sogar eifersüchtig auf die beiden, da er so etwas noch nie hatte erleben dürfen. Caitlin lächelte nur und sagte an Cisco gewandt: „Oliver Queen herzuholen war wohl die richtige Entscheidung.“ Der Angesprochene erwiderte ihr erleichtertes Lächeln.

\--------------------

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sich Barry und Oliver voneinander. „Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?“, fragte der Bogenschütze und sah seinen Freund sanft und voller Wärme an. Der Speedster nickte zustimmend. Oliver stand auf. „Warte hier. Ich bin gleich zurück, okay?“, er strich ihm ein letztes Mal durch die Haare und ging zu Caitlin hinüber, die bereits am Eingang zur Krankenabteilung wartete.

Er informierte sie darüber, dass er Barry nach Hause bringen wollte, damit sich der junge Mann ausruhen konnte. Caitlin stimmte ihm zu und brachte ihm mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf den roten Flash-Anzug, den der Speedster noch immer trug, seine Kleidung. Oliver musste grinsen. Natürlich, daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht!

Nachdem Barry sich umgezogen hatte, verließen sie gemeinsam das Gebäude und stiegen in Olivers Wagen. Der junge Mann lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kalte Fensterglas des Beifahrersitzes und beobachtete wie die nächtlichen Lichter Central Citys an ihm vorüberhuschten. Eigentlich bevorzugte er es zu „laufen“, aber mit Oliver an seiner Seite fühlte er sich im Moment einfach sicherer. Nach zehn Minuten erreichten sie das Haus der Wests.

Oliver parkte sein Auto neben Joes silbernem Suzuki. Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Haustür und Iris trat heraus. Als sie Barry erblickte, der gerade aus dem schwarzen BMW stieg, traten ihr Tränen der Erleichterung in die Augen. Ciscos Plan war anscheinend aufgegangen und die Person, die Caitlin kontaktiert hatte, hatte ihn aus seinem Schockzustand holen können. Barry sah müde und mitgenommen aus, was nach den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages ja kein Wunder war.

Da erkannte sie erst den Fahrer. Sie blieb wie erstarrt im Türrahmen stehen. Oh mein Gott, war das wirklich Oliver Queen?! Hatte Cisco womöglich von ihm gesprochen? Sie beo- bachtete fassungslos wie Oliver um den Wagen herum ging und leise etwas zu Barry sagte, woraufhin dieser lächelte. Er beugte sich zu dem Speedster vor und küsste ihn sanft. 

Iris betrachtete die Szene mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und offenstehendem Mund. Barry und Oliver…waren zusammen? Green Arrow und Flash hatten ein Verhältnis?! Sie riss sich zusammen als sie sah wie die beiden Männer auf sie zukamen. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass Iris in der Tür stand und sie beobachtete. Denn Barry errötete heftig und sah verlegen zu Boden, während auf Olivers Gesicht ein amüsiertes Lächeln erschien. Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Iris erwiderte sein Lächeln und wandte sich Barry zu, der ihrem Blick auswich und noch mehr errötete. „Hey, ist schon gut, Bear“, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, „Du weißt doch, dass ich dir nicht den Kopf abreiße deswegen - und Dad genauso wenig. Auch wenn er nicht sehr begeistert sein wird.“ Dabei warf sie Oliver einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Kein Problem, Iris. Damit komme ich klar“, antwortete er und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu, „er ist schließlich nicht der Einzige, der mit meinen…Methoden nicht einver- standen ist.“ Sie nickte und trat zur Seite, um die beiden ins Haus zu lassen.

Gerade in diesem Augenblick kam Joe aus der Küche. Als er Barry erblickte fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Er ging auf ihn zu, legte seine Hände auf die Schultern seines Ziehsohnes und sah ihn einen Moment an. „Wie geht´s dir, Barry?“ Der Speedster schüttelte leicht den Kopf, unfähig ein Wort herauszubringen. Joe nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich habe dich für die nächsten Tage bei Captain Singh entschuldigt. Du brauchst also erst einmal nicht im CCPD zu erscheinen. Nimm dir die Zeit, um dich wieder zu sammeln, okay? Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann sag es uns einfach“, sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Barry nickte nur. Er hatte Mühe die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die in seinen Augen brannten und seine Sicht verschwimmen ließen. Mit gesenktem Kopf löste er sich von Joe und sah zu Oliver hinüber, der reglos hinter Iris stand und die Szene beobachtet hatte.

Oliver erkannte, dass Barry kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stand. Mit wenigen Schritte hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt. Er griff nach seiner zitternden Hand und drückte sie sanft bevor den anderen Arm um den zitternden jungen Mann legte und ihn an sich zog. „Schon gut, Barry. Ich bin da“, flüsterte Oliver ihm leise ins Ohr. Langsam ließ das Zittern nach und Barry entspannte sich zusehends.

Iris lächelte ihren Vater vielsagend an und malte mit einem Finger ein kleines Herz in die Luft. Danach deutete sie auf Barry und Oliver und das Bild, das sie boten. Joe verstand, was seine Tochter damit sagen wollte. Er deutete mit einem unmerklichen Nicken auf die Szene vor ihnen und sah Iris fragend an. Die Journalistin nickte. Joe atmete einmal tief durch, um sich wieder zu fassen. „Wie wäre es, wenn du Barry nach oben bringst, Oliver? Ich glaube, er braucht dringend Schlaf nach dem, was heute passiert ist“, er schaffte es seiner Stimme nicht anmerken zu lassen wie verwirrt er von diesen Neuigkeiten war.

Oliver richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Detective zum Zeichen, dass er ihn verstanden hatte. Er löste sich vorsichtig von Barry. „Komm, ich bring dich nach oben, Barry“, sagte er leise. An Iris und Joe gwandt fügte er hinzu: „Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich vorerst hier bleiben könnte? Ich denke er braucht mich im Moment mehr als Star City seinen Bürgermeister.“

Joe nickte. „Alles klar, wenn ihr etwas braucht, sagt uns Bescheid.“ - „Danke, Detective“, erwiderte Oliver und wurde von Joes nächsten Worten völlig überrascht. „Nenn mich einfach Joe. Du gehörst ja jetzt so gut wie zu unserer Familie, wenn ich Iris richtig verstanden habe.“ Oliver sah Iris verdutzt an, die ihm nur schelmisch zuzwinkerte. Er lächelte kopfschüttelnd und dirigierte Barry sanft zur Treppe, die zu seinem Zimmer hinaufführte.

Dort angekommen schleppte sich der Speedster zu seinem Bett und ließ sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt darauf fallen. Bereits einige Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen. Oliver betrachtete ihn traurig. Er wusste selbst wie es war jemanden direkt vor seinen Augen sterben zu sehen und verstand wie sich der junge Mann fühlen musste. Hilflos, machtlos. Ausgeliefert der Gnade eines Mannes, der kein Gewissen mehr hatte.

Er ging zum Bett hinüber. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, zog er erst Barry und dann sich selbst die Schuhe aus bevor er sich neben ihn legte. Oliver streckte behutsam eine Hand aus und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. Barry seufzte leise im Schlaf und rutschte näher an ihn heran. Den Kopf auf seiner Schulter und eine Hand auf seiner Brust schlief er friedlich weiter. Lächelnd legte Oliver eine Hand auf seinen Kopf und mit der anderen griff er nach Barrys kalten Fingern auf seiner Brust.

Während er auf die tiefen Atemzüge des jungen Mannes neben sich lauschte, übermannte auch ihn die Müdigkeit. In den letzten wachen Augenblicken schwor er sich, dass er immer für ihn da sein würde.

\--------------------

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Oliver von einem leisen Klopfen an der Zimmertür. Ein schmaler Lichtstreifen fiel in den Raum und Iris spähte vorsichtig in den dunklen Raum. Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu als sie bemerkte, dass er wach war und glitt lautlos ins Zimmer.

Sie blieb einen Moment neben dem Bett stehen und sah auf die beiden Männer hinunter, die dicht aneinandergeschmiegt da lagen. Sie kniete sich hin, sodass sie leise mit Oliver sprechen konnte. „Wie hat er geschlafen gestern Nacht?“, fragte sie mit einem zärtlichen Seitenblick auf ihren besten Freund. Er folgte ihrem Blick und lächelte. Sanft strich er ihm mit einer Hand durch die Haare, was Barry dazu brachte sich noch enger an ihn kuscheln. „Er hat geschlafen wie ein Baby“, antwortete er schließlich.

Iris nickte. „Gut, ich wollte nur noch einmal nach ihm sehen bevor ich zur Arbeit gehe. Im Kühlschrank steht noch der Rest vom Frühstück. Wenn ihr Hunger habt, könnt ihr euch dort bedienen“, erklärte sie. „Danke, Iris“, antwortete Oliver und lächelte sie dankbar an. „Kein Problem. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend.“ Sie erhob sich wieder und schlich sich ebenso lautlos wie sie gekommen war wieder hinaus. Jedoch nicht ohne noch einen Blick auf Barry zu werfen. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und einige Minuten später hörte Oli- ver wie die Haustür hinter ihr wieder ins Schloss fiel.

Der Speedster wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht, was er für ein Glück hatte, eine solche Familie zu haben. Davon hatte Oliver immer nur träumen können, denn seine Eltern waren so mit ihrer Firma Queen´s Consolidated beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie keine Zeit mehr für ihre Kinder gehabt hatten.

Barry bewegte sich leicht und holte ihn damit wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Oliver sah auf den jungen Mann hinunter. „Ausgeschlafen, Dornröschen?“, fragte er scherzhaft. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, musste Dornröschen wachgeküsst werden“, sagte er leise an Olivers Ohr. Sein warmer Atem strich wie eine unsichtbare Hand über seine Haut und ließ ihn erschaudern. Er drehte den Kopf in Barrys Richtung und sah ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. 

Einen Arm um seine Taille geschlungen zog er ihn näher zu sich heran und ihre Lippen berührten sich. Es dauerte nicht lange und Oliver ließ seine Zunge in Barrys Mund gleiten, vertiefte ihren Kuss, was der Speedster mit einem Stöhnen quittierte. Doch auf einmal wurden sie vom Magenknurren des Speedsters abgelenkt. Der junge Mann wurde rot und verbarg sein Gesicht verlegen am Hals seines Freundes, der leise lachte. „Verdammt, ich hab die Stimmung versaut, oder?“, fragte Barry. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich wollte dich nämlich gerade fragen, ob du Frühstück haben willst - aber ich glaube die Frage hat sich erledigt“, antwortete Oliver und strich sanft über den Rücken des anderen.

Barry rückte etwas von ihm ab, damit er aufstehen konnte. Kaum saß Oliver auf der Bettkante, da spürte er wie sein Freund von hinten die Arme um ihn legte, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages schienen ihm wirklich zu schaffen zu machen. Denn die warme Atmosphäre des Raums war einer niederdrückenden Stille gewi- chen.

„Lass uns erst mal was essen, Barry. Dann sehen wir weiter, okay?“, sagte Oliver und drückte beruhigend seine Hand, die auf seiner Brust lag. Der Speedster nickte und ließ ihn nur widerstrebend los. Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Küche hinunter. Während Oliver das von Iris zurückgestellte Frühstück warm machte, wich Barry nicht eine Sekunde von seiner Seite. Auch beim Essen saß er so dicht neben ihm, dass sich ihre Arme berührten.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie es sich vor dem Fernseher bequem, wobei Barrys Kopf auf der Brust des anderen Mannes ruhte, während ein Arm über seinem Bauch lag. Irgendwann schalteten sie das Gerät wieder ab und lagen in angenehmes Schweigen gehüllt auf der Couch.

Es war Barry, der auf einmal sagte: „Warum muss es immer die Menschen um mich herum treffen?“ Dabei lief ihm eine einzelne Träne über die Wange. Oliver wusste sofort, wovon er sprach. „Du hättest es nicht verhindern können, Bear. Das ist nun mal die Bürde, die jeder Held zu tragen hat“, erwiderte er traurig, „Selbst Green Arrow ist davor nicht sicher.“ Er musste auf einmal Laurel denken und ihm wurde schwer ums Herz. Genau wie das 10-jährige Mädchen und seine Mutter hatte auch sie es nicht verdient gehabt. Das Leben war selten gerecht.

„Kaum ist Zoom besiegt, taucht das nächste Metawesen auf, das mein Leben zerstören will“, er sah mit Verzweiflung in den Augen zu Oliver hoch, „Warum trifft es ausgerechnet immer mich? Hab ich noch nicht genug durchgemacht?“

Diese Fragen gingen Oliver auch heute noch immer wieder durch den Kopf. Warum passiert mir so etwas? Habe ich noch nicht genug gelitten? Und bis jetzt hatte er noch keine passende Antwort darauf gefunden - wenn es überhaupt eine gab. Er drückte Barry enger an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Haaren. Der Speedster entspannte sich etwas, doch er konnte seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

Oliver wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass er in einer solchen Situation nicht viel ausrichten konnte. Barry musste diese traumatische Erfahrung für sich allein verarbeiten. Das Einzige, was er für seinen Freund tun konnte, war einfach für ihn da zu sein. Das hatte er in den fünf Jahren auf Lian Yu schmerzlich lernen müssen: jeder musste mit seinem eigenen Schmerz klarkommen. Einige überwanden diese Krisen, doch wieder andere zerbrachen daran. Wie Slade Wilson, der durch Shados Tod den Verstand verloren hatte und in Oliver den einzigen Schuldigen gesehen hatte. Doch Barry war stärker als Slade, das wusste er mit absoluter Gewissheit.

Während er dem jungen Mann besänftigend über den Rücken strich, verebbten dessen Tränen mit der Zeit und wichen einem Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit. Der Speedster verbarg sein Gesicht in Olivers Halsbeuge. „Danke“, flüsterte er. „Wofür?“, erkundigte sich Oliver mit gesenkter Stimme. Obwohl er genau wusste, was Barry ihm sagen wollte. „Dafür, dass du extra wegen mir hergekommen bist“, er hob den Kopf und hauchte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wandte er sich dem Mann neben ihm zu. Grüne Augen sahen ihn dankbar an. Oliver konnte sich nicht davon losreißen, sie hatten etwas Faszi- nierendes und gleichzeitig Unergründliches, das ihn fesselte. Er legte eine Hand an Barrys Wange und zog ihn zu einem tiefen Kuss zu sich heran. „Du bist einfach einzigartig, Barry Allen“, sagte er lächelnd, „Wir sind beide durch die Hölle gegangen, aber im Gegensatz zu mir hast du dich nicht selbst aufgegeben und dein wahres Ich hinter einer Maske versteckt.“

Als Barry verlegen die Augen niederschlug und errötete, lachte Oliver leise. Der junge Mann wusste es vielleicht nicht, aber gerade diese schüchterne Seite war es, die er so an ihm liebte und die ihn so sehr von Flash unterschied. Wenn er als Central Citys Beschützer unterwegs war, deutete nichts auf den scheuen forensischen Wissenschaftler hin, der sich unter der Maske verbarg. Green Arrow und Oliver Queen dagegen waren ein und dieselbe Person - der einzige Unterschied bestand im Outfit und dem Bogen. Was auch der Grund dafür war, dass Oliver mehrere Male fast aufgeflogen wäre. Doch niemals würde jemand auf die Idee kommen, dass Flash in Wirklichkeit ein unscheinbarer junger Wissenschaftler war, der noch dazu bei der Polizei arbeitete.

„Ich liebe dich, Barry“, Oliver lehnte seine Stirn an die seines Freundes und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Der Speedster wurde von den grau-blauen Augen seines Freundes magnetisch angezogen. „Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte er leise.

Den Rest des Tages sahen sie entweder fern oder hörten Musik. Wobei Oliver immer darauf achtete, dass er in Barrys Nähe blieb. Iris hatte ihm einmal von seinem starken Bedürfnis nach Körperkontakt in schwierigen Situationen erzählt, was auf den frühen Verlust seiner Eltern zurückzuführen war. Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er spürte wie sich ein warmer Körper an ihn schmiegte und sich kräftige Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlangen. Wenn er Barry wenigstens auf diese Weise helfen konnte, würde er es tun.

\--------------------

Es wurde bereits dunkel als Joe nach Hause kam. Das Erste, was er beim Betreten des Hauses sah, waren Barry und Oliver, die aneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch lagen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl die beiden so vertraut zu sehen. Joe West hatte nichts gegen Homosexualität, aber Barry und Oliver konnten gegensätzlicher nicht sein. Ja, es stimmte, er hatte seine Vorbehalte gegenüber Oliver Queen - vor allem aufgrund seiner nächtlichen Streifzüge als Green Arrow - aber sein Sieg über Damien Dahrk hatte seine Einstellung grundlegend verändert. Arrow war nicht nur irgendein Gesetzloser, er hatte eine Stadt und die ganze Welt vor einer atomaren Katastrophe bewahrt. Nach allem, was er gehört hatte, hatte Oliver dafür einen sehr hohen Preis zahlen müssen, was ihn in Joes Augen menschlicher wirken ließ.

Und jetzt war er extra aus Star City hergekommen, um an Barrys Seite zu sein. Ungeachtet seiner zahlreichen Verpflichtungen als Bürgermeister einer von Kämpfen gezeichneten Stadt wie Star City. Die Verantwortung, die er damit trug, brachte endlich den wahren Oliver Queen ans Licht.

Er trat langsam an die beiden Männer heran, die auf der Couch lagen und die Welt um sich herum nicht wahrzunehmen schienen. Barry schlief friedlich, denn sein Atem ging langsam und gleichmäßig. Es war Oliver, der ihn bemerkte und ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass alles in Ordnung war. Joe nickte zurück und lächelte. Ihm wurde warm ums Herz als er die liebevollen Blicke sah, mit denen er Barry betrachtete.

Er setzte sich in einiger Entfernung von der Couch auf einen Sessel und griff nach einer der Zeitschriften, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Iris würde sicher auch bald kommen und ihr Abendbrot mitbringen. Joe wusste, dass Barry Pizza liebte und hatte sie darum gebeten nach Feierabend einige seiner Lieblingssorten zu besorgen.

Während sie warteten spürte er wie sein Handy vibrierte. Stirnrunzelnd griff er danach und sah eine Nachricht von Oliver, der ihn mit dem eigenen Handy in der Hand fragend ansah. „Wie sieht´s mit Abendbrot aus?“ Anscheinend wollte er Barry nicht wecken und nutzte deshalb diesen Weg der Kommunikation. Joe lachte leise und schrieb zurück: „Iris wollte nach Feierabend noch schnell bei der Pizzeria vorbeischauen. Barry liebt Pizza wie du sicher weißt.“ Oliver verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen. Ja, er wusste definitiv von Barrys Vorliebe für Fast Food!

\--------------------

Eine halbe Stunde später öffnete sich die Haustür und Iris kam herein. Joe ging ihr entgegen und nahm ihr die Pizzen ab, während Barry von Oliver geweckt wurde. Tatsächlich hellte sich die Stimmung des Speedsters auf als er die Pizzakartons sah. 

Der Abend war so angenehm wie schon lange nicht mehr und Oliver wünschte sich, dass dieser Tag nie vorbeigehen würde. Sie ließen den Tag mit einem geselligen Spiele-Abend ausklingen. Es ging bereits auf Mitternacht zu und Barry spürte wie die Müdigkeit ihn zu übermannen drohte. Als Oliver sah wie ihm zum wiederholten Mal die Augen zufielen, warf er Joe und Iris einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Der Detective und die Journalistin betrachteten Barry lächelnd, dessen Kopf auf Olivers Schulter ruhte, die Augen geschlossen.

Sie nickten. Oliver schob einen Arm unter seine Beine und den anderen unter die Schultern. Barry war so erschöpft, dass er nicht einmal wach wurde als er ihn wie ein kleines Kind die Treppen hinauf und in sein Zimmer trug. Sanft legte er den schlafenden Speedster aufs Bett, glitt behutsam neben ihn und zog die Decke über ihnen zu recht.

\--------------------

In den folgenden Tagen wurde Barry zusehends offener und selbstbewusster. Er lachte häufiger und war deutlich gesprächiger.

Eines Tages stand er mit Oliver nach dem Abwasch in der Küche. Sie hatten gerade Mittag gegessen und überlegten gerade, was sie mit dem Rest des Tages anfangen konnten, als Barry von einem unwiderstehlichen Drang getrieben näher an Oliver herantrat, der mit verschränkten Armen ihm gegenüber am Küchentresen lehnte. Der junge Mann beugte sich vor, legte die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn sanft. Oliver löste seine verschränkten Arme und zog Barry an sich, während er den Kuss erwiderte. Schnell wich die Zärt- lichkeit einem alles verzehrenden Verlangen und aus Olivers Kehle drang ein raues Stöhnen. Wie lange hatte ihn niemand mehr so geküsst? Er wusste es nicht.

Jeder klare Gedanke war verschwunden als Barrys Zunge in seinen Mund glitt. In einer schnellen fließenden Bewegung drehte Oliver sich so, dass es nun der Speedster war, der mit dem Rücken zum Küchentresen stand. Auf einmal spürte Barry wie sein Freund ihn hochhob und in der nächsten Sekunde saß er auf dem Tresen, die Beine um Olivers Taille geschlungen.

Schließlich lösten sie sich widerstrebend voneinander. Schwer atmend lehnte Barry seine Stirn an Olivers. Sie verharrten in dieser Stellung bis sich ihre Atmung wieder einiger- maßen normalisiert hatte. „Ich weiß, was ich heute Nachmittag machen möchte“, sagte der junge Mann mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln. Das Leuchten in seinen grünen Augen verschlug Oliver die Sprache. Die Erregung ließ sie dunkler erscheinen und offenbarte Barrys wilde und verruchte Seite. Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Star Citys Beschützer davon abhalten ihn gleich hier und jetzt zu nehmen.

Stattdessen zwang er sich zur Ruhe. „Wenn es mit dem Kuss eben zu tun hat, bin ich dabei“, antwortete Oliver mit vor Erregung heiserer Stimme. Barry liefen heiße Lustschauer über den Rücken und er konnte ein ungeduldiges Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Er schmiegte sich enger an seinen Freund, sodass Oliver den deutlichen Beweis für seine Erregung durch den Stoff der Jeans hindurch spüren konnte. Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Dann sind wir uns einig?“, fragte er leise und knabberte zärtlich an Olivers Ohrläppchen. „Und wie“, antwortete er prompt.

Und im nächsten Moment hatte er Barry hochgehoben und trug ihn ins Wohnzimmer als würde der Speedster gar nichts wiegen. Der junge Mann schlang seine Arme fester um seinen Hals und legte lächelnd den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Jetzt machte sich das Krafttraining als Green Arrow bezahlt, denn ansonsten hätte er Barry kaum anheben können. Auch wenn der junge Mann nicht so aussah, er war schwerer als Oliver gedacht hatte.

Bei der Couch angekommen, setzte er ihn vorsichtig ab. Er ließ sich langsam darauf nieder und zog den Speedster mit sich, sodass er auf seinem Schoß saß, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt. Barry hatte das Gefühl ein Déja vú zu erleben: es war fast wie damals in Star City in Olivers Apartment. Kurzentschlossen beugte sich der junge Mann vor und versie- gelte die Lippen des anderen Mannes mit einem gierigen Kuss.

Oliver strich sanft über den Rücken des Speedsters. Unter seinen Fingern spürte er wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten, wodurch ihm erst richtig bewusst wurde wie kräftig und durchtrainiert Barry war. Dem jungen Mann entfuhr ein hilfloses Stöhnen als Oliver seine Finger vorsichtig unter sein T-Shirt gleiten ließ. Er schob es sanft hoch und küsste zärtlich seinen Nacken. Der junge Mann keuchte überrascht auf. Er neigte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, um Oliver mehr Spielraum zu geben. Nach einigen Minuten begann der Speedster leise zu wimmern. „Oliver…“, seine Stimme klang heiser und zitterte leicht. Oliver lächelte, genauso hatte er damals in jener Nacht auch geklungen und er wusste, dass Barry sich nicht mehr lange würde zurückhalten können.

Er ließ von ihm ab und schob ihn etwas von sich weg, was den anderen frustriert aufstöhnen ließ. Eine Hand an seine Wange gelegt sagte er: „Dieses Mal kommst du nicht so einfach davon, Bear.“ Barry sah ihn aus grünen Augen an, die dunkel waren vor Erregung. Oliver schluckte trocken bei diesem Anblick. Er war wirklich nicht mehr der unerfahrene tollpatschige Junge, den er kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte einen erwachsenen jungen Mann vor sich, der genau wusste, was er wollte.

„Ich hab eine bessere Idee“, flüsterte Oliver seinem Freund leise ins Ohr. „Leg dich hin“, forderte er Barry mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln auf und der Speedster folgte der Aufforderung eifrig. Als er es sich auf der Couch bequem machte, kniete sich Oliver zwischen seine leicht gespreizten Beine, die Hände links und rechts neben seinem Kopf auf- gestützt.

Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn sanft. Bevor Barry den Kuss jedoch vertiefen konnte, richtete sich Oliver wieder auf und sah lächelnd auf ihn hinunter. „Entspann dich einfach, okay?“, seine Stimme war rau vor Erregung. Der junge Mann nickte und sah seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an.  
Oliver schob erneut Barrys T-Shirt hoch und strich mit den Fingern über seine kräftigen Bauchmuskeln, die sich deutlich abzeichneten. Der Speedster legte den Kopf zurück und schloss seufzend die Augen während Olivers Hände allmählich tiefer glitten bis sie bei seinem Gürtel angekommen waren. Er hielt kurz inne, woraufhin Barry ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. „Darf ich?“, die Stimme des älteren Mannes klang noch tiefer als sie normalerweise schon war. Schaudernd nickte Barry und beobachtete fasziniert wie Oliver mit vor Erregung leicht zitternden Händen seinen Gürtel öffnete.

Plötzlich beugte er sich vor, legte eine Hand an seine Wange und zog ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich heran. Barry stöhnte überrascht auf als Oliver ihn mit der ande- ren durch den Stoff seiner Jeans zu massieren begann. Er schnappte nach Luft als sie sich voneinander trennten. Olivers Hand glitt in seine Hose. Er begann ihn sanft zu streicheln, was Barry ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte.

Bevor der junge Mann wusste wie ihm geschah, befreite Oliver seine Erektion aus der viel zu engen Hose. Barry warf keuchend den Kopf zurück als sein Freund mit seiner Zunge über die empfindliche Unterseite leckte, die Eichel küsste und ihn anschließend ganz in den Mund nahm. Oliver hielt Barrys Hüften fest, damit er stillhielt. Während er seine Zunge über die weiche Haut seiner Erregung gleiten ließ. Aus dem Keuchen war ein leises Wimmern geworden, da der Speedster sich zwingen musste nicht in seinen Mund stoßen. „Oliver…ah…das fühlt sich…gut an“, brachte er mühsam hervor.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Oliver spürte, dass Barry sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte. Das leise Wimmern wich ungehaltenem Stöhnen: „Ich…ich komme…gleich...ah… Ollie…“ Oliver nahm ihn noch tiefer in seine Kehle. Ein erstickter Lustschrei entrang sich seiner Kehle als Barry es nicht mehr aushielt und sich explosionsartig entlud. Sein Freund schloss die Augen und schluckte jeden Tropfen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit spürte Barry wie sein Orgasmus verebbte. Nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte er gedacht, dass es eine derart intensive Erfahrung sein würde. Oliver hob den Kopf, er betrachtete das entspannte Gesicht des jungen Mannes. Er atmete schwer, seine Augen waren geschlossen und der Mund leicht geöffnet. Lächelnd schob er sich höher und küsste ihn zärtlich, sodass Barry das salzige Aroma seines eigenen Spermas schmeckte.

Mehrere Minuten verstrichen während der Speedster langsam wieder zu Atem kam. Er senkte seinen Blick und erblickte Oliver, der seinen Kopf auf die Arme gestützt zu ihm hinaufsah und sanft lächelte. „Du bist wunderschön. Hab ich dir das schon mal gesagt, Bear?“, fragte er leise. Barry wich seinen grau-blauen Augen verlegen aus, doch Oliver griff nach seinem Kinn und zwang ihn sanft ihn anzusehen. „Ich liebe dich, Barry“, sagte er voller Wärme. „Ich liebe dich auch“, antwortete Barry.

Als er sich aufsetzte, erhob sich auch Oliver. Dabei bemerkte er dessen Erektion. „Ich glaube, ich bin dir noch was schuldig“, stellte er mit einem Seitenblick auf die Schwellung in Olivers Hose fest und grinste schief. Sein Freund lachte leise, aber seine Augen waren dunkel vor Erregung. Er strich Barry mit dem Handrücken über die Wange und sah ihn ernst an: „Nur wenn du dich dazu bereit fühlst. Wir müssen nichts erzwingen.“ Mit heiserer Stimme erwiderte Barry: „Ich will es aber, Ollie.“

Wortlos kniete sich der Speedster vor ihm auf den Boden. Seine Hände glitten über Olivers Oberschenkel bis zu seinem Gürtel. Als er dabei die deutliche Erregung in seiner Hose streifte, beschleunigte sich seine Atmung. Während Barrys lange schlanke Finger mit seinem Gürtel beschäftigt waren, streckte Oliver eine Hand aus und strich mit dem Daumen zärtlich über die Wange des jungen Mannes, der ihn schelmisch angrinste.

Plötzlich spürte er wie eine warme Hand in seine Hose glitt. Oliver schloss seine Augen als er sich zurücklehnte. Barrys warme Hand schloss sich um sein hartes Glied und befreite es aus seinem engen Gefängnis. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später glitt seine Zunge über den schmalen Schlitz an der geschwollenen Eichel und entlockte Oliver ein ersticktes Keuchen. Nach einer Weile schloss Barry seine Lippen um den harten Schwanz seines Freundes.

Stöhnend legte der sonst so ruhige Mann eine Hand auf den Kopf des anderen, vergrub seine Finger in seinen dunklen Haaren. „Oh Gott…ah…Barry…“, keuchte Oliver atemlos. In diesem Moment bestand seine Welt nur aus Barrys Mund um seinen Schwanz und dem alles überwältigenden Verlangen, das jeden klaren Gedanken sofort erstickte. Verdammt, der Speedster wusste wirklich, wie er ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte! „Barry…fuck…“, er stöhnte auf

Keiner seiner Freunde hatte jemals verstanden, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah. Mit Flash hatte er damals das erste Mal jemanden getroffen, der genau wusste wie er sich fühlte. Nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass der zurückhaltende Forensiker aus Central City, der ihm einmal das Leben gerettet hatte als er von einem vergifteten Pfeil getroffen worden war, in dem roten Anzug steckte, hatte er erst richtig verstanden, warum er sich dem jungen Mann bei dieser flüchtigen Begegnung so verbunden gefühlt hatte. 

Plötzlich entrang sich ihm ein heiserer Lustschrei, denn Barrys Kehle begann zu vibrieren und zerstörte auch den letzten Rest seiner Selbstkontrolle. Er verstärkte den Griff in sei- nen Haaren, jedoch ohne ihn zu etwas zu zwingen. Der Speedster stöhnte vor Erregung, die Vibration dieses Lautes steigerte Olivers Erregung noch weiter. Lange würde er diese Tortur nicht mehr aushalten, denn er näherte sich unaufhaltsam seinem Orgasmus.

Während er Olivers Erektion mit der Zunge massierte und gelegentlich auch die Zähne einsetzte, wurde Barry erneut hart. Er löste eine Hand vom Bein seines Freundes, umfasste sein eigenes Glied. Die Reibung und der Schwanz des anderen Mannes in seinem Mund brachten ihn schnell bis an den Rand seines zweiten Höhepunkts. Gleichzeitig spannte sich Olivers Unterleib an, was ein deutliches Zeichen dafür war, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

„Barry…ah…fuck…ich kann nicht mehr…“, diese tiefe kratzige Stimmlage seines Freundes klang unglaublich erregend. Beinahe wäre Barry alleine davon gekommen, konnte sich jedoch noch rechtzeitig zurückhalten. Er ließ Olivers Schwanz noch tiefer in seine Kehle gleiten, die er anschließend wieder vibrieren ließ.

Das war zu viel Oliver. Er schrie auf, den Namen des Speedsters auf den Lippen, und kam so hart wie noch nie zuvor. Barry schluckte jeden einzelnen Tropfen, woraufhin auch er stöhnend zum Höhepunkt kam. Während Oliver sich langsam wieder beruhigte und schwer atmend auf der Couch zusammensank, leckte Barry noch die letzten Tropfen der Samenflüssigkeit auf.

Er rieb beruhigend die Oberschenkel des älteren Mannes, was dieser mit einem liebevollen Blick beantwortete. Oliver zog den Speedster wieder hoch, sodass er auf ihm zu liegen kam. Seine Zunge glitt auffordernd über Barrys Lippen. Der Speedster öffnete seinen Mund und die Zunge des anderen glitt hinein. Oliver legte all seine Gefühle für seinen Freund in den Kuss. Barry stockte der Atem ob dieser unerwarteten Intimität, die darin lag.

„Deine Fähigkeiten lassen sich auch auf andere Lebensbereiche anwenden?“, fragte Oliver nach einer Weile. Barry verbarg sein Gesicht an seinem Hals und antwortete: „Das war noch gar nichts. Ich kann noch ganz andere Körperteile vibrieren lassen.“ Olivers Augen weiteten sich ungläubig als er die Tragweite dessen begriff, was Barry gerade gesagt hatte. „Wow“, er hob den Kopf des Speedsters an und sah ihm in die Augen, „Ich glaube, das sollten wir irgendwann mal ausprobieren.“ Das verruchte Grinsen des jungen Mannes ließ Oliver erschaudern. Das war eine völlig neue Seite von Barry, die er bis jetzt noch nie gezeigt hatte. Es gab immer wieder neue Dinge an ihm zu entdecken, etwas das ihn so sehr an Barry Allen faszinierte.

Oliver drückte ihn enger an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Haaren. „Wir sollten lieber alle Spuren beseitigen, sonst darf ich mir heute Abend was von Joe anhören“, sagte Barry leise. Oliver nickte lachend.

Nachdem sie ihre Kleidung wieder gerichtet und auch alle anderen Spuren ihrer Aktivitäten beseitigt hatten, kuschelten sie sich unter einer Decke auf der Couch zusammen während sie sich einen Film ansahen.

Am Abend kamen Joe und Iris nach Hause und sahen sich verwundert an als Oliver und Barry sich verschwörerisch angrinsten. Denn Iris saß genau dort, wo sie vor einigen Stunden Oralsex gehabt hatten. Aber das mussten sie ja nicht wissen…

\--------------------

Nach dieser intimen Erfahrung wurde ihre Beziehung immer intensiver und nach einigen Tagen fühlte sich Barry besser als jemals zuvor. Die Ermordung des Mädchens und seiner Mutter waren nur noch eine dunkle Erinnerung.

Er nahm seine Arbeit als forensischer Wissenschaftler beim CCPD wieder auf, während Oliver Caitlin und Cisco bei der Suche nach dem Mindmaster und einem Weg ihn auszuschalten unterstützte. Er würde nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass Jason Derrington seinem Freund solches Leid zufügte. Barry hatte schon genug in seinem jungen Leben durchge-macht.

Derrington hatte irgendetwas vor. Wenn sie nur wüssten, was es war! Doch sie kamen nicht dahinter. Also suchten sie fieberhaft nach einer Strategie, mit der sie ihn ausschalten konnten, wenn er wieder auftauchte. Oliver hatte sich entschieden solange in Central City zu bleiben bis sie diesen Verbrecher zur Strecke gebracht hatten.

Nach langem Hin und Her trafen sie eine schwere Entscheidung: Flash und Green Arrow mussten sich ihm in einem offenen Kampf stellen. Denn auch wenn der Mindmaster scheinbar unbesiegbar war, so konnte er doch nicht zwei Personen gleichzeitig manipulieren. Barry wäre damit zweifellos nicht einverstanden. Sie einigten sich darauf, dass Oliver ihm die Nachricht überbringen sollte. Da er dem Speedster näher stand als Caitlin oder Cisco, würde er ihm eher zuhören.

\--------------------

Am Abend lag Barry ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett als sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete. Oliver stand im Türrahmen und lächelte seinem Freund liebevoll zu, sodass das Herz des Speedsters höherschlug. Oliver streifte seine Schuhe ab und ging zu Barry hinüber, der sich inzwischen aufgerichtet hatte. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog ihn zu ei- nem sanften Kuss zu sich heran.

Nach kurzer Zeit löste sich Oliver von ihm. „Barry, Cisco und Caitlin haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden wie wir den Mindmaster aus dem Verkehr ziehen können“, sagte Oliver mit ernster Stimme und hielt kurz inne. „Aber es wird dir nicht gefallen.“ Barry sah ihn besorgt an, sagte jedoch kein Wort. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht bedrängen, denn die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen war unübersehbar.

Schließlich fing Oliver sich wieder und begann zu erzählen: „Wie es aussieht, gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit Derrington auszuschalten“, er holte tief Luft bevor er fortfuhr, „Wir müssen uns ihm in einem offenen Kampf stellen…“ - „Nein, es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben!“, die Panik in Barrys Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Du hast gesehen, wozu er in der Lage ist“, fügte er mit gesenktem Blick leise hinzu.

Die Angst in Barrys Stimme und die Tränen in seinen wunderschönen grünen Augen bohrten sich wie ein Dolch in Olivers Herz. Das letzte Mal als er ihn so verängstigt erlebt hatte, war nachdem Zoom ihm die Wirbelsäule gebrochen und ihn anschließend vor aller Welt gedemütigt hatte. Barry begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, woraufhin Oliver ihn fest in die Arme nahm und ihm mit einer Hand beruhigend in kreisenden Bewegungen über den Rücken strich. Langsam ließ das Zittern nach. Der junge Mann legte seine Arme um den kräftigen Oberkörper des anderen Mannes, den Kopf an seiner Brust. Barry lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen Olivers regelmäßigem Herzschlag und spürte wie seine Angst allmählich verflog.

„Dieses Mal bist du nicht alleine, Bear. Wir werden als Team gegen ihn kämpfen. Cisco hat herausgefunden, dass Derrington immer nur eine Person kontrollieren kann. Auf diese Weise stehen unsere Chancen höher ihn aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen“, sagte Oliver leise während er sein Gesicht in Barrys Haaren vergrub. Der junge Mann nickte an seiner Brust. „Danke, Oliver“, flüsterte er mit Tränen in den Augen. Doch diesmal waren es Tränen der Erleichterung.

Sie verharrten einige Minuten in dieser Position und genossen die Vertrautheit und Nähe dieses Augenblicks. „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass wir das gemeinsam durchstehen. Und ich halte mein Wort.“ - „Ich weiß“, sagte Barry leise, „und dafür liebe ich dich, Ollie.“

Er hob den Kopf und sah Oliver in die Augen. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich liebe dich, Barry.“ Er strich seinem Freund zärtlich über die Wange, woraufhin dieser sein Gesicht in seine Handfläche schmiegte. Oliver beugte sich vor und küsste den jungen Mann liebevoll. Barry erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die selbst Oliver überraschte.

Der Speedster ließ sich zurück aufs Bett sinken, dabei zog er Oliver mit sich hinunter. Währenddessen wanderten die Hände des älteren Mannes über Barrys Oberkörper, der sich stöhnend unter ihm wand. Sie lösten sich erst voneinander als ihnen die Luft ausging. Schwer atmend sahen sie sich in die Augen.

Die beiden Männer wussten genau, was der andere gerade dachte: diese Nacht gehörte ihnen. Oliver zog eine Spur aus sanften Küssen an Barrys Kiefer entlang bis hinauf zu seinem Ohr, wo er zärtlich an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Sein Freund reagierte mit einem leisen Stöhnen, das lauter wurde als Olivers Lippen zu seinem Nacken glitten und er dort an der empfindlichen Haut knabberte.

„Ollie…“, die Stimme des jungen Mannes war höher als gewöhnlich. Barry hatte das Gefühl als ob Olivers Lippen kleine Stromstöße durch seinen Körper jagten, die sich mit jeder Sekunde zu verstärken schienen. Plötzlich spürte er wie er liebevoll zubiss. Mit einem überraschten Keuchen bog sich Barry Olivers muskulösem Körper entgegen, wobei er seine Erektion an der Hüfte des anderen Mannes rieb. Dieses Mal stöhnte Oliver bei dem Gefühl von Barrys hartem Glied vor Verlangen auf.

Er ließ von seinem Nacken ab und erstickte das Stöhnen des jüngeren Mannes mit einem verlangenden Kuss. Während sich ihre Zungen im Rausch der Leidenschaft umspielten, rieben sie sich heftig aneinander. Auf einmal fühlte Oliver wie sich Barrys Körper anspannte und ein ersticktes Wimmern aus seiner Kehle drang. Irritiert ließ er von ihm ab, doch dann verstand er. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Barry errötete heftig. „Tut mir leid, ich…ich hab´s nicht…nicht mehr ausgehalten.“ Er wich Olivers Blick aus und schlug verlegen die Augen nieder.

Der ältere Mann zwang ihn sanft ihn anzusehen. „Hey, Bear, sieh mich an. Entschuldige dich niemals für deinen Körper, okay?“, er sah seinen Freund lächelnd an, „Denn genau das macht dich so einzigartig.“ Oliver schob seine Hand zwischen Barrys Beine und massierte ihn sanft durch den Stoff der Jeans hindurch. Der Speedster schloss stöhnend die Augen, sein Kopf sackte nach hinten und Oliver spürte wie er nach wenigen Augenblicken erneut hart wurde. Seine Regenerationsfähigkeit wirkte sich also auch auf diese Körperregionen aus.

In den letzten Tagen war ihm erst richtig bewusst geworden inwieweit die Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion ihn verändert hatte. Er strich Barry zärtlich über die Wange. Ja, der junge Forensiker war wirklich etwas Besonderes.

Oliver ließ seine Hand unter sein T-Shirt gleiten. Seine Bauchmuskeln spannten sich unter seiner Berührung unwillkürlich an. Barry stöhnte ungehalten als sein Freund sich wieder seinem Nacken widmete. Mit durchgedrücktem Rücken bog er sich Oliver entgegen, dem auf einmal eine Idee kam: er rieb mit den Fingern über Barrys linke Brustwarze und biss ihm gleichzeitig in den Nacken. Aus dem Stöhnen des jungen Mannes wurde ein erstickter Lustschrei.

Olivers von Verlangen getrübter Verstand fing plötzlich an zu arbeiten. War das wirklich der zurückhaltende Barry Allen, der ihm damals in Star City das Leben gerettet hatte? Barrys Körper begann leicht zu vibrieren, sodass Oliver gequält aufstöhnte als der Speedster sich erneut an ihm rieb und die Vibration ihn noch härter werden ließ als er es ohne- hin schon war. „Oh Gott…Barry…du machst…mich… wahnsinnig...oh…fuck“, Oliver erstickte einen lauten Aufschrei, indem er Barry voller Verzweiflung küsste als er zum Höhe- punkt kam.

Sie verharrten einige Zeit, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Das wird langsam zur Gewohnheit“, sagte der Speedster. Oliver hob den Kopf und erkannte ein schelmisches Glitzern in den grünen Augen seines Freundes. Er war kaum in der Lage einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. Doch dann verstand er, worauf Barry anspielte. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Sieht so aus als ob wir nie über das Vorspiel hinauskommen“, sagte Oliver mit leiser Stimme und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. Barry lachte. „Sieht so aus.“

„Das sollten wir dringend ändern“, antwortete der ältere Mann. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung erhob er sich. Er setzte sich rittlings auf Barrys Bauch, sodass er dessen Erektion an seinem Hintern spüren konnte. Die Hände des Speedsters wanderten über Olivers Oberkörper, glitten über den dünnen Stoff seines Shirts, unter dem deutlich kräftige Muskeln zu sehen waren. Schließlich schob er sein Shirt nach oben und zeichnete mit den Fingern die Konturen seiner Bauchmuskeln nach.

Oliver legte den Kopf zurück, er schloss genießerisch die Augen. Lächelnd sah Barry zu ihm auf, seine Hände glitten höher bis sie schließlich auf seiner Brust lagen. „Du hast eindeutig zu viel an“, sagte der junge Mann mit einem breiten Grinsen und leuchtenden Augen. Oliver stockte der Atem als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Er hatte das Gefühl bis auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken zu können. Die Wärme und Liebe, die er in seinen grünen Augen erkannte, ließen sein Herz höher schlagen.

Er zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und warf es achtlos zur Seite. Die Hände am Saum von Barrys T-Shirt knabberte Oliver liebevoll an seinem Ohrläppchen und flüsterte: „Du bist dran, Bear.“ Das ließ sich der Speedster nicht zweimal sagen. Oliver richtete sich wieder auf. Seine Augen hingen am Körper seines Freundes, während dieser sein Oberteil auszog. Bald lag es ebenso wie Olivers Shirt unbeachtet neben dem Bett.

Barry schlang seine Arme um den Hals des anderen Mannes und presste seine Lippen auf Olivers, der bereitwillig den Mund öffnete. Der Kuss jagte ihm heiße Lustschauer über den Rücken. Ein hilfloses Stöhnen entrang sich ihren Kehlen und sta-chelte ihr Verlangen noch mehr an. Oliver spürte wie er langsam wieder hart wurde. Barry ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken, sodass Oliver diesmal direkt auf ihm zu liegen kam. Er legte eine Hand an den Hinterkopf seines Freundes und zog ihn dichter zu sich heran, was Oliver mit einem heiseren Stöhnen quittierte.

Barrys Hände wanderten zum Gürtel des älteren Mannes, der genau wusste, was der Speedster vorhatte. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen hob er seinen Unterleib etwas an, um ihm mehr Spielraum zu geben. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte Barry seine Hose geöffnet. Oliver lehnte schwer atmend seine Stirn gegen die seines Freundes. Bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, lag er plötzlich nur noch in seiner schwarzen Unterhose da und Barry kniete mit einem breiten Grinsen zwischen seinen Beinen.

„Könntest du mich das nächste Mal bitte vorwarnen?“, fragte Oliver. „Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?“, entgegnete Barry. Seine Antwort ging in einem wohligen Seufzen unter als der junge Mann die sensible Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel mit sanften Küssen bedeckte. Oliver ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen zurücksinken, verfolgte jedoch jede von Bar- rys Bewegungen. Er schluckte hörbar, denn seine Lippen waren nur Millimeter von seinem harten Glied entfernt. Ihm entfuhr ein erregtes Stöhnen als die Hände des Speedsters sanft über seine Erektion strichen, die in der engen Unterhose nicht zu übersehen war.

Barry lächelte bei dem Laut. Er legte seine Hände an Olivers Hüften und streifte ihm auch das letzte Kleidungsstück ab. Fasziniert beobachtete Oliver den jungen Mann. Er hatte den Körper eines Läufers, dem man die Kraft auf den ersten Blick nicht ansah. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen fielen die klar definierten Muskeln auf, die sich bei jeder Bewegung unter seiner Haut abzeichneten. Oliver wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie stark Barry in Wirklichkeit war - auch wenn man es ihm nicht zutraute.

Er keuchte überrascht auf, denn lange Finger legten sich um seinen harten Schwanz. Barry bewegte die Hand am Glied des anderen Mannes auf und ab. Unwillkürlich stießen seine Hüften nach oben, sodass die entstehende Reibung zwischen der Hand des Speedsters und seiner pochenden Erektion Oliver ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte.

Plötzlich glitt Barrys Zunge an der empfindlichen Unterseite seines Schwanzes entlang, um ihn anschließend in seinen Mund gleiten zu lassen. Als sich seine Lippen um die Eichel schlossen, drückte er mit der Zungenspitze sanft in den sensiblen Schlitz. Olivers erstickter Aufschrei ließ Barry lächeln und er sah zu dem älteren Mann auf. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert seine Schwachstellen zu finden - diese war eine davon. Sein Freund lag mit geschlossenen Augen und vor Erregung stöhnend vor ihm, seine Hände krallten sich so fest in die Bettdecke, dass die Knöchel weiß wurden.

Bei dem Anblick spürte Barry ein Zucken seiner eigenen Erektion in seiner engen Jeans, sodass es beinahe schon schmerzhaft war. Doch er riss sich zusammen und ließ Oliver tiefer in seinen Mund gleiten. „Barry…fuck…ah…das fühlt sich …ah…gut an“, stöhnte er mit belegter Stimme.

Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass es Barry Allen war, der ihn fast um den Verstand brachte. Wie hätte er auch nur ahnen können, dass der junge Mann so gut im Bett war? Auf einmal erschien ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge: er sah sich selbst unter dem Speedster, der wieder und wieder in ihn eindrang. Ein wimmernder Laut entrang sich Olivers Kehle, der Barry überrascht aufblicken ließ. „Ah…Barry… ah…fick mich, bitte“, stöhnte der ältere Mann und bog sich dem anderen entgegen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis die Worte zu ihm durchdrangen. Hatte Oliver sich ihm gerade tatsächlich angeboten? Oder hatte er sich nur verhört? „Barry…ah…bitte, fick mich“, er hatte also doch richtig gehört. Barry ließ von Olivers Erektion ab, was dieser mit einem gequälten Stöhnen registrierte. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Doch dann spürte er Barrys Lippen auf seinen. Der salzige Geschmack seines eigenen Spermas raubte ihm fast den Verstand.

Nachdem sie sich voneinander getrennt hatten, strich Barry Oliver sanft über die Wange und fragte: „Meinst du das wirklich ernst?“ Der ältere Mann öffnete seine Augen, um dem Speedster ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er wurde rot als ihm klar wurde, was er da gesagt hatte. Oh Gott, was war nur los mit ihm? Und wo war der zurückhaltende Wissenschaftler geblieben, der Barry noch vor wenigen Minuten gewesen war? Unsicherheit stieg in ihm auf, doch als er in Barrys grüne Augen blickte, waren alle Zweifel verflogen. Seit seiner Zeit auf Lian Yu hatte Oliver nicht mehr gewusst, was er wirklich wollte. Seit er jedoch mit Barry zusammen war, hatte sich das grundlegend geändert. Ja, er wollte den jungen Mann tief in sich spüren und sich einmal in seinem Leben einfach gehen lassen, sich seinen wahren Gefühlen hingeben.

Mit leiser Stimme sagte Oliver: „Ich war so lange darauf bedacht nicht die Kontrolle über mein Leben zu verlieren, dass ich schon gar nicht mehr weiß wie es ist, jemandem voll und ganz zu vertrauen.“ Er sah Barry in die Augen. „John, Felicity, Thea - ich würde ihnen mein Leben anvertrauen, aber wie es wirklich in mir aussieht, können sie nicht verste- hen. Das kannst nur du, Bear. Wir sind uns ähnlicher als du es dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst. Ich bin auf Lian Yu durch die Hölle gegangen und du hier in Central City als Kind eines angeblichen Mörders. Was für einen Unterschied macht das schon?“

„Das…“, Barry räusperte sich und musste gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, die in seinen Augen brannten, bevor er fortfuhr. „Das war die schönste Liebeserklärung, die ich jemals gehört habe“, flüsterte er mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Barry lehnte seine Stirn an Olivers, der erleichtert aufatmete. Endlich war es raus! Er hatte es seinem Freund schon so lange sagen wollen. Die Anspannung der vergangenen Wochen und Monate war wie weggeblasen. Wie es aussah, hatten sie sich in den letzten Tagen gegenseitig geholfen, die Wahrheit zu erkennen.

Oliver legte eine Hand in Barrys Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran, sodass sich ihre Lippen berührten. Es war nur eine leichte Berührung, doch es lag eine Wärme darin, die ihre Herzen höher schlagen ließ. „Gilt dein Angebot noch?“, fragte der junge Mann leise. Olivers Mund war wie ausgetrocknet. Unfähig auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen nickte er. Der Speedster strich ihm beruhigend über die Wange. „Hey, wir müssen das nicht machen, Ollie“, ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, „Normalerweise ist das mein Part, weißt du?“

Oliver lächelte bei den Worten seines Freundes. Er hatte sich bereits seit jenem Abend in seinem Apartment, in der sie sich ihre Gefühle füreinander eingestanden hatten, gefragt, welche Position Barry im Bett wohl bevorzugte. Endlich hatte er seine Antwort. „Gut zu wissen“, sagte Oliver mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck in den Augen, welcher Barry leicht erröten ließ. „Du weißt wirklich wie man an Informationen kommt ohne direkt zu fragen“, erwiderte er. „Man muss nur wissen wie.“

Während er das sagte, ließ er seine Hände an den Seiten seines Freundes hinab gleiten bis sie den Bund seiner Jeans erreichten und von dort noch tiefer wanderten. Barry keuchte auf als Oliver seine Hose öffnete. Seine Finger schlossen sich um das erigierte Glied seines Freundes, der bei der Berührung aufstöhnte. Mit der anderen Hand zog er Barrys Kopf zu sich herunter. Der Kuss wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde leidenschaftlicher, die Erregung schlug wie eine Welle über ihnen zusammen und riss sie mit sich. Jede Zu- rückhaltung fiel von ihnen ab.

„Barry…“, Oliver konnte kaum sprechen, denn jede Zelle seines Körpers schien in Flammen zu stehen. Ein frustriertes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle bei dem Verlust von Bar- rys Gewicht, doch bereits den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später spürte er den nackten Körper des Speedsters neben sich. Seine Hände strichen sanft über Olivers Körper während seine Lippen die empfindliche Stelle hinter dem rechten Ohr seines Freundes berührten.

Oliver drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Barry besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Nur wage bemerkte er wie der junge Mann hinter sich griff und ein Kondom und Gleitcreme aus dem Nachttisch holte. „Bist du dir wirklich absolut sicher?“, fragte Barry leise. Er sah Oliver in die Augen, woraufhin dieser entschlossen nickte. Wenn es jemanden gab, der sein volles Vertrauen besaß, dann war es Barry. Der Speedster stützte sich auf einem Arm ab, ließ seine Hand vorsichtig unter seinem Oberschenkel hindurch zu seinem Hinterausgang gleiten und begann den Muskelring dort sanft zu massieren.

Nach Luft schnappend stemmte Oliver die Fersen in die Matratze und hob seinen Unterleib an. Den Kopf zurückgeworfen, mit offenem Mund und geschlossenen Augen stöhnte er vor Lust. Ein nie dagewesenes Verlangen durchströmte seinen Körper, dem er sich völlig hingab. Er überließ Barry die Führung, was bei Oliver ein Zeichen für absolutes Vertrauen war. Denn sonst war er stets und ständig darum bemüht, nicht die Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren. All das spielte in diesem Moment jedoch keine Rolle mehr für ihn.

Barry legte seine Hände an Olivers Hüften und drehte ihn vorsichtig um, sodass er auf dem Bauch lag. Er kniete sich neben seinem Freund aufs Bett, nachdem er etwas Gleitcreme an seinen Fingern verrieben hatte. Ohne Oliver aus den Augen zu lassen, drang er mit einem Finger vorsichtig in ihn ein. Der kräftige Körper des älteren Mannes spannte sich kurz an, aber nach einigen Sekunden hatte er sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt und entspannte sich zusehends. Als Barry seinen Finger weiter versenkte, stöhnte Oliver vor Verlangen auf.

Schließlich fügte der Speedster einen weiteren Finger hinzu. Der Körper unter ihm zitterte vor Erregung als er seine Finger leicht spreizte, um ihn zu weiten. „Ah …Barry…oh…“, Barry liefen Lustschauer über den Rücken beim Klang seiner Stimme. Auf einmal erschien ein verschlagenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und er ließ seine Finger vibrieren. Oliver schrie vor Überraschung auf, denn Barry traf genau seine Prostata. Lächelnd beobachtete der junge Mann wie sich sein Freund hilflos stöhnend unter ihm wand. Die Erregung schoss wie ein heißer Blitz durch seinen Körper, sodass Oliver beinah schwarz wurde vor Augen.

Barry hielt kurz inne und fragte besorgt: „Alles in Ordnung, Ollie? Soll ich aufhören?“ - „Nein, mach weiter, bitte“, antwortete Oliver keuchend. Ohne nachzudenken griff er hinter sich nach dem Handgelenk des jüngeren Mannes, das er mit seinen rauen Fingern sanft umschloss. Indem er sanft zudrückte, gab er Barry zu verstehen, dass er weitermachen sollte. Der Speedster musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, denn die Berührung der von unzähligen Kämpfen rauen Hand seines Freundes weckte ein unbändiges Verlangen in ihm, das er kaum kontrollieren konnte.

Olivers Stöhnen wurde lauter als Barry vorsichtig einen weiteren Finger hinzufügte. Um ihn schneller daran zu gewöhnen, ließ der junge Mann sie erneut vibrieren. Der erstickte Lustschrei des anderen ließ ihn aufblicken. Barry betrachtete Oliver fasziniert: ein leises Wimmern kam aus seiner Kehle während er sich ihm entgegen bog. Mal sehen wie seine Reaktion aussah, wenn er noch einen Schritt weiterging. Er zog seine Finger heraus und stieß sie in der nächsten Sekunde wieder hinein. Oliver warf mit einem überraschten Auf- schrei den Kopf zurück. Im selben Augenblick beugte sich Barry über ihn und erstickte den Laut mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den Oliver sofort erwiderte. Während der junge Mann ihn langsam weitete, stöhnte Barry in den Mund seines Freundes. Denn seine Erektion lag dabei an Olivers Hüfte, die jedem Stoß seiner Finger entgegenkamen. Die ent- stehende Reibung steigerte seine Erregung bald ins Unerträgliche, sodass er sich zurückziehen musste, um nicht noch einmal die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.

Barry zog seine Hand zurück. Das plötzliche Gefühl von Leere ließ Oliver frustriert aufstöhnen. „Barry…“, er drehte den Kopf in die Richtung des Speedsters, der beim Klang seiner belegten Stimme erschauderte. Der junge Mann küsste ihn sanft in den Nacken, sodass Oliver sich wieder entspannt zurück aufs Bett sinken ließ. Es war erstaunlich welch beruhigende Wirkung Barry auf ihn hatte. Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung war ein Blick in seine grünen Augen genug gewesen, um die Unruhe und Sorge, die in ihm getobt hatten zu dämpfen.

„Wie hättest du es am liebsten?“, vernahm Oliver die leise Stimme seines Freundes neben seinem Ohr. Sein Verstand brauchte eine Weile bis er den Sinn der Frage erfasste, doch dann drehte er sich wortlos auf den Rücken und fand sich Auge in Auge mit Barry wieder. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten in einer solchen Intensität, dass es ihm den Atem ver- schlug. Der Speedster senkte den Kopf als Olivers Hände über seinen Oberkörper wanderten. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Mund leicht geöffnet. Schließlich sah Barry ihn wieder an. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, da der ausgetreckte nackte Körper vor ihm seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog: Olivers Brust hob und senkte sich während seine grau-blauen Augen dunkel waren vor Erregung.

Ohne den Blick voneinander zu lösen, griff Barry nach dem Kondom, das neben ihnen auf dem Bett lag. Er riss die Verpackung mit den Zähnen auf. Bevor der junge Mann etwas sagen konnte, nahm Oliver es ihm mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln ab und zog es ihm vorsichtig über. Barry leckte sich nervös über die Lippen während er seinen Freund dabei beobachtete. Stöhnend legte Barry den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie öffneten sich ruckartig wieder als Oliver seinen Schwanz mit einer Hand umfasste, um das Gleitgel gleichmäßig zu verteilen. Das Gefühl seiner starken Finger an seinem Glied war so erregend, dass er erneut gegen seinen Orgasmus ankämpfen musste.

Barry kniete sich zwischen Olivers leicht gespreizte Beine, die der ältere Mann daraufhin anwinkelte. Dann schob der Speedster seine Arme unter seinen kräftigen Oberschenkeln hindurch, sodass seine Beine auf seinen Schultern zu liegen kamen.

Oliver sah Barry an. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er sich so verletzlich und gleichzeitig doch sicher und geborgen gefühlt. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass er wüsste wie man Schmerzen aushielt, doch er hatte sich geirrt. Denn auf das Brennen war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen, das Barrys sanftes Eindringen hervorrief. Oliver sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, was den jüngeren Mann innehalten ließ. Er sah besorgt auf seinen Freund hinunter, dessen Finger sich in die Decke krallten bis sie weiß wurden. Oliver kniff die Augen zusammen, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm eine Träne übers Gesicht lief.

„Ist das dein erstes Mal, Oliver?“, fragte Barry leise. Oliver zwang sich ihn anzusehen und nickte. Ein gepeinigter Ausdruck legte sich über seine markanten Gesichtszüge. Der junge Mann beugte sich über ihn, seine Stirn an Olivers gelehnt. „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt, Ollie? Dann wäre ich vorsichtiger gewesen“, die Sorge in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Allmählich ließ der Schmerz nach, sodass Oliver wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte. Er sah Barry an, doch schlug schnell die Augen nieder als er die Hitze in seinen Wangen spürte. Der junge Mann verstand plötzlich und lächelte. „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Für jeden gibt es irgendwann ein Erstes Mal, weißt du?“, mit einer Hand an seiner Wange gestand er, „Für mich ist das heute auch das erste Mal. Sonst war ich immer in der Position, in der du jetzt bist.“

Oliver hob überrascht den Blick. Hatte er Barry gerade richtig verstanden? Der Speedster lachte leise als er die Überraschung in den Augen des anderen erkannte. „Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung wie schmerzhaft das Erste Mal ist, aber das geht vorbei“, sagte Barry sanft und küsste ihn zärtlich. Oliver schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich nur noch auf seinen Freund.

Das war der Moment, auf den der junge Mann gewartet hatte. Er löste die Hände des anderen von der Bettdecke, um sie neben dessen Kopf auf das Kissen zu legen, die Finger ineinander verflochten. Der Kuss wurde mit jedem verstreichenden Augenblick intensiver. Gerade als ein erregtes Stöhnen aus Olivers Kehle kam, drang Barry vorsichtig etwas tiefer in ihn ein. Zuerst schien er es gar nicht zu bemerken, aber dann spannte sich jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper an. Sofort hielt der Speedster wieder inne und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stelle am Hals, wo seine Halsschlagader verlief. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden fiel die Anspannung von ihm ab.

Durch die ständige Ablenkung spürte Oliver die Schmerzen kaum. Er konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf Barrys sanfte Berührungen, sodass sein Verstand dessen Eindringen fast vollständig ausblendete. Nach einigen Minuten richtete Barry sich auf. In diesem Moment wurde Oliver bewusst, dass der Speedster tief in ihm war.

„Alles in Ordnung, Ollie?“, fragte mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der ältere Mann sah zu ihm auf. „Wie…wie hast du das gemacht?“, fragte er ungläubig. „Ablenkung. Einfach, aber effektiv“, antwortete Barry knapp. Etwas leiser fügte er hinzu: „Hat bei mir damals auch funktioniert.“ Olivers Antwort bestand aus einem unterdrückten Stöhnen, denn die letzte Bemerkung des jungen Mannes ließ Bilder in seinem Kopf entstehen, die seinen Schwanz zucken ließen. Auf der Eichel glänzten die ersten Spermatropfen, die Barry mit einem Finger auffing. Danach umfasste er ihn und seine Hand bewegte sich leicht auf und ab während er Olivers lustvolle Laute mit einem sanften Kuss erstickte.

„Bereit?“, fragte er nach einer Weile mit vor Erregung zitternder Stimme. Seine Selbstkontrolle entglitt ihm zusehends. Er schloss kurz die Augen. Nachdem er das brennende Verlangen in ihm zurückgedrängt und die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückerlangt hatte, öffnete er sie wieder. Oliver verschlug es die Sprache als sich ihre Blicke trafen, denn sie schienen von innen heraus zu leuchten. Mit einem Nicken gab er ihm zu verstehen, dass er soweit war.

Er hatte gerade die Arme um Barrys Nacken gelegt als er spürte wie sich dieser langsam aus ihm zurückzog und im nächsten Moment wieder in ihn eindrang. Das Gefühl dabei war unbeschreiblich. Mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf schob Oliver ihm seine Hüften entgegen. Barry stöhnte gleichzeitig mit dem anderen Mann auf. Er beugte sich über ihn, sodass er den sensiblen Punkt hinter dessen rechtem Ohr erreichte. Während der Speedster zärtlich an der empfindlichen Haut knabberte, stießen seine Hüften wieder und wieder zu. Oliver lag keuchend und mit geschlossenen Augen unter ihm.

Plötzlich veränderte Barry den Winkel seiner Stöße, wodurch er noch tiefer in ihn eindringen konnte. Blitzartig schoss eine alles versengende Lust durch Olivers Körper als Barrys Glied seine Prostata streifte. Er schrie auf, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass jede Zelle seines Körpers in Flammen zu stehen schien.

Barrys Bewegungen wurden schneller und rhythmischer, sodass jeder seiner Stöße den empfindlichen Nervenpunkt in ihm traf. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm immer mehr, er sah nur noch den Speedster und fühlte wie er sich tief in ihm bewegte. „Barry…fuck…ah…ja…genau da“, stöhnte Oliver während er Barry zu sich herunter zog, der sich inzwi- schen wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Der junge Mann stützte sich links und rechts neben seinem Kopf mit den Händen ab. Seine Augen, die bisher geschlossen gewesen waren, öffneten sich wieder. Bevor der Speedster wusste wie ihm geschah, lagen Olivers Lippen auf seinen.

Auf einmal riss sich Barry von ihm los. Ein gequältes Stöhnen drang aus seinem Mund und sein Rhythmus nahm noch einmal an Tempo zu. „Oliver…ich…ich komme…gleich“, er warf den Kopf zurück. Seine Augen waren geschlossen als er ein letztes Mal zustieß. Barrys Schwanz schien plötzlich noch härter zu werden - ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand. Im selben Augenblick spürte auch Oliver, dass er das nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Die beiden Männer schrien auf als sie gemeinsam zum Orgasmus kamen. Nach einigen Sekunden sank Barrys Kopf auf die Schulter seines Freundes, der nur langsam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückfand. Oliver legte die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Sie verharrten minutenlang in dieser Position bis sich ihre Atmung wieder normalisiert hatte.  
Schließlich zog sich der Speedster aus ihm zurück, um das Kondom abzustreifen. Er warf es in den Papierkorb neben dem Bett. Erschöpft ließ er sich aufs Bett sinken, seine Augen glitten über Olivers entspannten Körper, der mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihm lag. Auf einmal beugte sich Barry über den nackten Oberkörper seines Freundes und leckte die klebrigen Spermatropfen auf, die dessen Brust und Bauch bedeckten.

Oliver hob den Kopf und sah zu ihm hinunter. Lächelnd strich er Barry über den Kopf, der sich davon jedoch nicht ablenken ließ. Erst als auch der letzte Tropfen verschwunden war, glitt er am muskulösen Körper des anderen wieder hinauf und küsste ihn sanft. Die Leidenschaft war verschwunden und liebevoller Zärtlichkeit gewichen. Barry legte seine ganzen Gefühle in diesen einen Kuss, der Oliver mehr sagte als jedes Wort. Als sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich voneinander lösten, flüsterte der ältere Mann voller Wärme: „Ich liebe dich, Barry.“ Dabei blickte er ihm direkt in die grünen Augen.

Barry strich mit einer Hand zärtlich über Olivers Wange. Das Gefühl der rauen Bartstoppeln jagte ihm angenehme Schauer über den Rücken. „Ich liebe dich auch, Oliver“, seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Doch es war genug, um ein warmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch entstehen zu lassen.

Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte Oliver nie verstanden, warum immer von „Schmetterlingen im Bauch“ die Rede gewesen war. Erst jetzt - nach so vielen Jahren - wusste er, warum. Nicht einmal Laurel, Sara oder Felicity hatte er solch tiefe Gefühle entgegengebracht. Bis ein gewisser Forensiker aus Central City in sein Leben getreten war…

Barrys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Ollie? Du bist so still“, fragte er besorgt. Oliver sah ihm in die Augen und strich ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Mir geht´s gut“, er lächelte beruhigend, „Ich hab nur gerade festgestellt, dass ich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht einmal richtig verliebt gewesen bin. Bis ich dich kennen gelernt habe.“ Barry wurde rot und sah verlegen zur Seite. „Du kannst anderen Menschen helfen, indem du ihnen ihr wahres Ich zeigst. Aber wenn dir jemand ein Kompliment macht, weißt du nicht mehr, was du sagen sollst. Du bist wirklich ein Rätsel, Bear“, stellte Oliver fest.

Er zog Barry an sich, sodass dessen Kopf auf seiner Schulter zu liegen kam. Der Speedster legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und ein Bein über Olivers, der seinen Arm um die schmale Taille des jungen Mannes legte. Nach einer Weile sagte Barry: „Ich bin das einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter haben mich alle gemieden - als ob ich die Schuld daran tragen würde für das, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist.“ Tränen traten ihm in die Augen bei dem Gedanken an seine Eltern. Bevor Oliver etwas bemerken konnte, blinzelte er sie schnell weg.

Wortlos drückte sein Freund ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Barry seufzte leise und kuschelte sich enger an ihn während Oliver die Bettdecke über sie zog, die halb vom Bett gerutscht war. Nach einigen Augenblicken spürte Barry wie ihn die Erschöpfung übermannte. Die Augen fielen ihm zu. Oliver lauschte den regelmäßigen Atemzügen des jungen Mannes bis auch er einschlief.

\--------------------

„Wie hat er die Nachricht aufgenommen?“, fragte Caitlin als Oliver am nächsten Tag den Cortex betrat. „Überraschend gut“, antwortete er mit einem wissenden Lächeln und zwinkerte ihr zu. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf eine auffällig dunkle Stelle hinter seinem rechten Ohr. Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Oh“, mehr fiel ihr in diesem Moment nicht ein.

Auch Cisco bemerkte den Knutschfleck. Grinsend stellte er fest: „Wie es aussieht, hat sich Barry revanchiert.“ Oliver lachte leise. „Man könnte sogar sagen, dass er es mir doppelt und dreifach zurückgezahlt hat“, seine Worte ließen Caitlin heftig erröten. Langsam fragte sie sich, ob sie Barry wirklich so gut kannte wie sie immer gedacht hatte. Cisco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das kann nicht unser Barry sein, von dem du gerade redest.“

Caitlin atmete einmal tief durch bevor sie sich räusperte. „Also gut. Ich würde nochmal einen Gesundheitscheck bei dir machen, Oliver. Wäre das in Ordnung?“ Oliver nickte. „Kein Problem, Caitlin.“ Die junge Doktorin machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Dabei entdeckte sie weitere dunkle Stellen im Hals- und Schulterbereich des ehemaligen Milliardärs. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war nicht gerade zimperlich, oder?“, fragte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wenn du wüsstest“, antwortete Oliver geheimnisvoll, was Caitlin erneut die Röte ins Gesicht steigen ließ.

Den Vormittag verbrachten sie damit verschiedene Strategien zu besprechen, die bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit Jason Derrington hilfreich sein könnten. Kurz nach Mittag erschien Barry in einem roten Blitz im Eingang des Cortex. Oliver sah auf und lächelte ihn an. Cisco und Caitlin beobachteten wie er auf den Bogenschützen von Star City zuging. Ihnen blieb der Mund offen stehen als die beiden Männer sich vor ihren Augen küssten.

Caitlin schluckte trocken. Es war zweifellos ein äußerst erotischer Anblick, der jedoch gleichzeitig sehr intim war. Was auch immer in der letzten Nacht passiert war, es hatte Barrys Selbstbewusstsein gestärkt. Sie sah zu Cisco hinüber, der die Szene vor sich mit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgte während sein Mund sich öffnete und schloss, aber kein Ton kam heraus. 

Nach einer Weile ließen die beiden Helden voneinander ab, doch Olivers Hand lag unverrückbar an der Hüfte des Speedsters und zog ihn an sich. Das Lächeln verschwand aus Barrys Gesicht als er sich Cisco zuwandte. „Irgendein Anzeichen von Derrington?“, fragte er mit ernster Stimme. Kopfschüttelnd antwortete dieser: „Leider nicht. Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen, Barry. Das letzte Metawesen, auf das wir das letzte Mal so lange warten mussten, hat dich im Anschluss kurzzeitig zum Krüppel gemacht.“ Barry schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran. Er wusste ganz genau, wer gemeint war. Unwillkürlich rückte er näher an Oliver heran, denn Zoom hatte ihn nicht nur gedemütigt, er hatte auch seinen Vater getötet. Trauer und Verzweiflung machten sich in ihm breit.

Oliver bemerkte wie sich jeder Muskel im Körper des Speedsters anspannte. Mit einem finsteren Blick in Ciscos Richtung legte er die Arme um ihn. Barrys Kopf sank auf seine Schulter. Nur langsam beruhigte er sich wieder.

Cisco hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Er hatte den Speedster durch seine Ahnungslosigkeit an seine schlimmste Niederlage erinnert. Warum konnte er nicht einmal sei- nen Mund halten? In diesem Moment spürte Cisco auch Caitlins bohrenden Blick auf sich. Mit gesenktem Kopf sank er auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Tut mir leid, Bear. Ich hab total vergessen, dass wir nicht mehr davon sprechen wollten“, er sah seine Freunde entschuldigend an.

Barry atmete einmal tief durch bevor er sagte: „Schon gut, Cisco. Ich versteh´ schon, was du damit sagen willst.“ Der junge Mann straffte sich und Oliver ließ ihn los. „Hoffentlich wird es nicht wieder so eine Katastrophe wie damals“, fügte er leise hinzu. Oliver trat neben ihn. „Wir schaffen es ganz bestimmt. Denn diesmal musst du dich der Gefahr nicht alleine stellen“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, eine Hand auf Barrys Schulter.

Caitlin lächelte ihn an. „Er hat recht. Ihr könnt Jason Derrington besiegen. Selbst er kommt nicht allein gegen ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Liga der Assassinen und einen Speedster an.“ Barry hatte einen Kloß im Hals, denn ihre Worte entsprachen der Wahrheit: er hatte seine Freunde, die ihn immer unterstützten und alles für ihn tun würden. Das war definitiv ein Vorteil gegenüber dem Mindmaster, der nur seelenlose Marionetten auf seiner Seite hatte.

In diesem Augenblick ertönte ein Warnsignal, das die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf den großen Bildschirm im Zentrum des Cortex lenkte. Auf einer Straßenkarte von Central City blinkte ein rotes Licht. „Ist das…“, Oliver kam nicht einmal dazu seine Frage zu beenden, denn Cisco fiel ihm ins Wort. „Jepp, er ist es auf jeden Fall“, die Aufregung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Dann wollen wir mal“, sagte Oliver mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. Er warf Barry einen Blick zu, der nur wortlos nickte und im nächsten Augenblick in einem roten Blitz verschwand. Einen Wimpernschlag später erschien er wieder in seinem roten Flash-Anzug. In der einen Hand Olivers Bogen und den Köcher, in der anderen sein Green Arrow-Outfit. Der ältere Mann nahm ihm alles ab und während er sich umzog, gingen Cisco und Caitlin mit Barry noch einmal die möglichen Strategien durch, mit denen sie den Mindmaster vielleicht besiegen konnten.

Nach weniger als fünf Minuten war auch Oliver fertig. Er befestigte den Bogen an der Halterung an seinem Köcher. Mit einem Nicken gab er ihnen zu verstehen, dass er so weit war. Cisco gab ihnen die genaue Adresse und schon hatte Barry dem Bogenschützen einen Arm um die Taille gelegt und war mit ihm verschwunden.

„Viel Glück“, sagte Caitlin mit einem besorgten Blick. Cisco sah die junge Frau an. „Sie schaffen es ganz bestimmt“, beruhigte er sie. Mit einem bösen grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Wer sich mit Flash anlegt, hat auch Green Arrow am Hals.“ Caitlin musste trotz der ernsten Lage lächeln, denn sie musste ihrem besten Freund zustimmen. Vor allem jetzt, da sich die beiden Helden näher standen als jemals zuvor.

\--------------------

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit erreichten sie das Stadtzentrum, wo es zu dieser Zeit nor-malerweise vor Menschen wimmelte. Doch heute waren die Straßen wie leergefegt. Was war hier los? Der Speedster warf Arrow einen irritierten Blick zu. Welchen teuflischen Plan hatte sich dieser Irre jetzt schon wieder ausgedacht?

„Was hat er vor?“, fragte der maskierte Bogenschütze leise. Flash sah sich genauer um. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir sollten zusammenbleiben. Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.“ Eine innere Unruhe hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Auch Arrow hatte eine Habachtstellung eingenommen und ließ seinen Blick auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Hinweis über die menschenleeren Straßen schweifen.

„Das kann nur eine Falle sein“, flüsterte der Speedster ihm zu. Green Arrow nickte zustimmend. „Da wir seinen Plan nicht kennen, müssen wir sein Spiel wohl mitspielen“, stellte er sachlich fest. Die beiden Helden sahen sich noch einmal an bevor sie aus der dunklen Gasse traten, wo sie vor eventuellen neugierigen Blicken geschützt gewesen waren. Kaum erreichten sie den großen Platz, der von unzähligen Geschäften umgeben war, brach das Chaos aus.

Aus den umliegenden Gebäuden stürmten dutzende schwerbewaffnete und maskierte Gestalten, die sie sofort einkreisten und jeden Gedanken an Flucht durch ihre schiere Überzahl im Keim erstickten. Arrow hatte nicht einmal Zeit einen Pfeil auf die Sehne seines Bogens zu legen bevor ihre Angreifer die Waffen auf sie richteten. „Verflucht, wie konnte er sich so schnell eine eigene Armee aufbauen?“, knurrte er verärgert. „Ich weiß es nicht. Mich interessiert viel mehr, warum es hier so verlassen ist“, entgegnete Flash mit einem besorgten Blick in Richtung seines Partners, der ebenso ratlos aussah.

„Ah, da ist ja unser Held. Und wie ich sehe, hast du jemanden mitgebracht. Green Arrow, stimmt´s?“, erklang Derringtons kalte Stimme. Flash spannte sich an und für einen Moment glaubte Arrow Panik in seinen Augen zu erkennen, die jedoch ebenso schnell wieder verschwunden war.

Der Bogenschütze sah sich aufmerksam nach dem Sprecher um. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an einer dunklen Gestalt hängen, die sich im Schatten eines der Geschäftsgebäude ver- barg. Der stechende Blick des maskierten Helden bohrte sich in die kalten grauen Augen des Mindmasters, der die Szene mit einem höhnischen Lächeln beobachtete. Als Derrington klar wurde, dass Arrow ihn entdeckt hatte, trat er aus der Dunkelheit auf den großen Marktplatz.

„Vor dir kann man sich wirklich nicht verstecken, wie?“ Er kam auf den Bogenschützen zu und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. „Warum gibst du dich mit einem Schwächling“, er warf Flash einen verächtlichen Blick zu, „wie dem da ab? Er ist es wohl kaum wert, oder?“

„Für wen hält sich dieser Kerl eigentlich?“, vernahm der Speedster Ciscos gereizte Stimme, die aus dem eingebauten Headset seiner Maske kam. „Der ist doch größenwahnsinnig“, fügte er nach einer Weile hinzu. Im Stillen gab Flash Cisco recht, doch er behielt seine Meinung für sich. Plötzlich erregte eine Bewegung hinter einem der vielen Schaufenster sei- ne Aufmerksamkeit.

Er sah genauer hin und erkannte das verängstigte Gesicht einer älteren Frau. Anscheinend hatte dieser Verrückte mit seiner kleinen Privatarmee die unschuldigen Passanten in die Geschäfte eingesperrt. Auf einmal verschwand die Frau aus seinem Blickfeld, denn ein dunkler Schatten zog sie gewaltsam von der Glasscheibe zurück. Jetzt wusste er, was mit all den Menschen passiert war: sie wurden von weiteren Maskierten in den umliegenden Gebäuden als Geiseln festgehalten. Die Frage war nur, wie viele Leute der Mindmaster tatsächlich um sich geschart hatte. Von seiner jetzigen Position aus konnte Flash jedoch nichts Konkretes sagen.

Arrows Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Flash ist vieles, aber sicher kein Schwächling“, er sah Jason Derrington unbeeindruckt an, „Er hat bereits mehr für diese Stadt und die Menschen, die hier leben, getan als du dir vorstellen kannst. Genau wie ich hat er Opfer bringen und schwere Entscheidungen treffen müssen. Aber davon verstehst du nichts.“ Der Mindmaster war für einen Moment sprachlos, denn bisher hatte ihm noch jemand widersprochen.

„Yeah, Baby! Gib´s ihm!“, Flash musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Das war wieder einmal typisch für Cisco. Er konnte selbst den schlimmsten Situationen etwas Positives abgewin- nen. Doch Derrington hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen. Seine Augen wurden eiskalt. „Mal sehen, ob du genauso gut kämpfst wie du redest“, und mit einem letzten Blick zu dem Speedster, der bisher noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, ging er davon. Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an eine Wand und nickte einem der Maskierten zu.

Wie auf Befehl begannen sie den Kreis um die beiden Helden enger zu ziehen. „Das sieht gar nicht gut aus“, sagte Flash. „Keine Sorge, bleib einfach in meiner Nähe und halt mir den Rücken frei. Schaffst du das?“, antwortete Arrow mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ja“, die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme überraschte den Speedster selbst. „Ich weiß jetzt übrigens, warum hier alles so verlassen ist. Derringtons Leute halten sie in den Geschäften gefangen. Vorhin konnte ich eine der Geiseln kurz sehen bevor sie wieder vom Fenster weggezogen wurde.“

„Alles klar, aber zuerst müssen wir das hier lebend überstehen“, sagte der Bogenschütze und legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne seines Bogens. „Cisco, informier Joe über die Situation und sag ihm, dass sich die Polizei erst einmal raushalten soll. Wir regeln das“, instruierte der Speedster seinen Freund. „Verstanden“, erklang die Antwort kaum eine Sekunde später. Er warf Arrow einen letzten Blick zu, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches dieser mit einem Nicken erwiderte.

Und dann brach die Hölle los. Ein bulliger Riese stürzte sich mit erhobenem Messer auf den Bogenschützen zu, der im Gegensatz zu seinem Angreifer winzig wirkte. Doch der maskierte Angreifer hatte nicht mit der Schnelligkeit des kleineren Mannes gerechnet, sodass er keuchend zu Boden ging als ihn dessen kraftvoller Tritt in den Bauch traf. Im nächsten Augenblick stand er jedoch wieder und griff erneut an. Dieses Mal traf ihn ein Pfeil in die Brust. Getroffen brach er zusammen.

Flash wich einem Hieb einer mit Nägeln beschlagenen Keule aus, duckte sich und schlug dem Mann die Beine unter dem Körper weg. Die Waffe fiel ihm aus der Hand. Der Speedster drehte sich genau da um als der Pfeil den Maskierten niederstreckte. Green Arrow bemerkte seinen entsetzten Blick. Während er sich geschickt unter einem Schlag wegduckte, rief er: „Diese Menschen sind nicht mehr zu retten. Denk dran, was Caitlin gesagt hat.“ Flash schluckte, aber sein Freund hatte recht. Der Mindmaster hatte ihre Persönlichkeit zerstört und sie zu leeren Hüllen gemacht, die keinen eigenen Willen mehr besaßen.

Auch wenn es ihn Überwindung kostete, so musste er der Wahrheit doch ins Auge sehen. Wenn sie überleben und diesen Verbrecher daran hindern wollten noch mehr Menschenleben zu zerstören, mussten einige sterben, um andere zu retten.

Als sich der nächste Angreifer auf ihn stürzte, nutzte er dessen offene Deckung. Der Schlag traf den Mann an der Kehle, sodass dessen Kehlkopf von der Wucht des Angriffs völlig zertrümmert wurde. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die zusammengekrümmte leblose Gestalt vor ihm, wandte Flash sich seinem nächsten Gegner zu.

Immer mehr von Derringtons Leuten gingen zu Boden, doch die nachrückenden Angreifer ließen sich davon nicht aufhalten. Arrow bemerkte, dass viele von ihnen nicht einmal Waffen bei sich trugen. Sein Hass auf den Mindmaster wuchs mit jeder Minute. Unschuldige Menschen in seelenlose Marionetten zu verwandeln war eine Sache, sie dann aber auch noch völlig schutzlos ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen. Es zeigte ihm, dass Derrington ein Menschenleben nichts wert war. Dieser Mann war ein Monster!

Auf einmal schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Er wirbelte herum und sah sich einer schmalen Gestalt gegenüber, bei der es sich eindeutig um eine Frau handelte. Nicht einmal davor schreckte dieser Bastard zurück! Im selben Augenblick sah er eine mit Stoff umwickelte Glasscherbe in ihrer Hand, von der Blut tropfte. Mit einem schnellen Blick nach unten erkannte er, dass die Frau ihn am Oberschenkel erwischt hatte. Zum Glück schien der Schnitt nicht allzu tief zu sein, denn der Schmerz ließ bereits wieder nach. Green Arrow versetzte ihr einen Schlag gegen das Handgelenk. Mit einem leisen Schmerzensschrei ließ sie die Scherbe fallen und brach tot zusammen als der Bogenschütze ihr einen Pfeil ins Auge rammte. Mit demselben Pfeil fällte er nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später einen Mann, der Flash gerade in den Rücken fallen wollte. Der Speedster sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie der Maskierte zusammensackte. Er warf Arrow einen kurzen Blick zu, den dieser mit einem knappen Nicken erwiderte. Danach richtete Flash seine Auf- merksamkeit wieder auf den Kampf. Er ließ seine Hand vibrieren, die daraufhin wie ein Messer in die Brust des Mannes vor ihm eindrang und sein Herz im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zum Stillstand brachte.

Dabei stieg in ihm erneut die Erinnerung an den Tod seines Vaters auf, der auf genau dieselbe Weise von Zoom getötet worden war. Er schüttelte den Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder ab. Das hier war etwas völlig anderes, er musste um sein Leben kämpfen. Zoom hatte es getan, weil er Flash hatte schaden wollen.

Plötzlich kehrte Stille ein. Der Speedster sah sich um. Keiner von Derringtons Leuten stand noch. Green Arrow stand schwer atmend neben ihm, seine blau-grauen Augen blitzten vor Zorn. Schnell erkannte Flash, dass dieser mörderische Blick dem Mindmaster galt, der den Kampf aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet hatte. Auch in ihm stieg langsam die Wut auf. „Du bist ein Monster, Derrington! Die meisten von ihnen hatten nicht einmal Waffen!“, rief er zu der dunklen Gestalt auf der anderen Seite des Marktplatzes hinüber. Jetzt kam Leben in die reglose Gestalt des Mindmasters. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und schlenderte gemütlich zu den beiden Helden hinüber.

„Du enttäuschst mich, Flash. Hast du mir bei unserer letzten Begegnung nicht zugehört? Ich hab dir versprochen, dass ich nicht zulassen werde, dass du stirbst - nicht bevor ich ganz Central City zerstört und jeden einzelnen Bewohner getötet habe“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, „Nebenbei bemerkt habt ihr mir gerade bei meinem Plan geholfen.“ Mit einem bedeutungsschweren Blick ließ Derrington seine kalten grauen Augen über die unzähligen Toten gleiten.

„Dieser Bastard!“, hörte Flash Cisco fluchen. Der Speedster wurde blass als ihm die Tragweite dessen, was der Mindmaster gesagt hatte, bewusst wurde. Derrington stand mit dem Rücken zu Green Arrow, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf Flash gerichtet. Es gelang dem maskierten Bogenschützen unbemerkt einen seiner letzten Pfeile aus dem Köcher zu ziehen, an die Sehne des gespannten Bogens zu legen und das Geschoss auf den Kopf des Verbrechers zu lenken. Doch der Pfeil verfehlte ihn um Haaresbreite, denn Derrington duckte sich blitzschnell nach unten weg. Stattdessen bohrte er sich in den Hals eines Maskierten, der sich zusammen mit einigen anderen aus dem Kampf rausgehalten hatte. Der Mann brach sofort zusammen. 

„Wie es aussieht, bist du doch nicht so ein guter Schütze wie ich dachte“, der Mindmaster lachte höhnisch. „Ich versteck´ mich wenigstens nicht hinter meinen Gefolgsleuten, wenn es ernst wird“, knurrte Green Arrow mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme. Derringtons Blick verfinsterte sich bei den Worten des Bogenschützen. Arrow starrte ungerührt zurück.  
In diesem Augenblick vernahm Flash wieder Ciscos Stimme: „Barry, die Polizei umstellt gerade die Geschäftsgebäude. Sie wollen alle Geiseln gleichzeitig befreien, brauchen aber noch etwas Zeit. Ihr müsst Derrington solange ablenken, damit er keinen Verdacht schöpft.“ Der Speedster schüttelte die düsteren Gedanken ab. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Mit einem kurzen Blick hatte er die Situation erfasst.

Die Luft zwischen Green Arrow und dem Mindmaster war so geladen, dass sie jederzeit explodieren konnte. Sie mussten diesem Albtraum so schnell wie möglich ein Ende machen, wenn sie die Geiseln retten wollten. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags hatte er Derrington erreicht, legte einen Arm um seine Kehle und hielt mit der anderen seine Hände auf dem Rücken fest. Er sah Arrow auffordernd an.

Ohne zu zögern versetzte der Bogenschütze ihm mehrere Schläge und Tritte gegen seinen Oberkörper und die Beine. Anschließend riss der Speedster ihn herum, sodass er selbst einige Treffer landete. Der überraschte Derrington fiel auf den Rücken. Mit diesem plötzlichen Angriff hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte gedacht, dass er Flash genauso leicht ma- nipulieren konnte wie bei dem Banküberfall. Doch er hatte sich verkalkuliert. Die Selbstzweifel und Furcht, die er dem Speedster in den Verstand gepflanzt hatte, waren ver- schwunden. Bevor einer der beiden Helden reagieren konnte, sprang er schnell wieder auf die Beine.

Er wischte sich mit einem Ärmel das Blut vom Gesicht. „Nicht schlecht“, stellte er mit einem herablassenden Blick fest, „Aber nicht gut genug.“ Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Flash, der ihm am nächsten stand. Die Mauer um die Erinnerungen des Speedsters war so zerbrechlich, dass er ohne Schwierigkeiten in seinen Geist eindringen konnte.  
Derrington sah eine dunkelhaarige Frau, die von roten und orangen Blitzen umgeben war und jemandem zurief, er solle sich in Sicherheit bringen. Kurz darauf erschien ein weiteres Bild der Frau, doch dieses Mal steckte ein Messer in ihrer Brust. Ein Mann wurde in Handschellen abgeführt. Die starken Gefühle, die er empfing, sagten ihm, dass es sich nur um seine Eltern handeln konnte. An die Stelle seiner Eltern trat auf einmal ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mit Bart und Polizeimarke, neben ihm eine hübsche junge Frau. Schnell erkannte der Mindmaster den Zusammenhang: bei den beiden handelte es sich um Detective Joe West und seine Tochter Iris West, seine Pflegefamilie. Das friedliche Bild wurde abgelöst durch Furcht und Verzweiflung. Dabei stiegen Erinnerungen an einen Mann in einem gelben Anzug auf, der jedoch bald von einem schwarzen Speedster abgelöst wurde. Ein Name hallte in diesem Moment besonders laut in seinem Verstand wieder - Zoom. Darüber legte sich das Bild seines Vaters, den Zoom vor den Augen seines Sohnes umgebracht hatte. Die dunklen Erinnerungen wurden jedoch bald von anderen - sehr intimen - Bildern zweier Männer überlagert.

Derringtons Augen weiteten sich schockiert, doch bevor er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, packte Green Arrow ihn an der Kehle und riss ihn von dem Speedster weg, der keuchend zu Boden sank als der Mindmaster seinen Geist aus seinem eisernen Griff entließ.

Arrow wusste nicht, ob er schnell genug gewesen war, doch das war ihm erst einmal auch vollkommen egal. Derringtons Kopf wurde durch einen besonders harten Schlag des Bogenschützen in den Nacken geworfen. Aber in seinem blinden Zorn hatte er seine Verteidigung fallen gelassen, was Derrington sofort ausnutzte. Er rammte dem maskierten Helden sein Knie in die Seite, sodass Arrow den Griff um seine Kehle lockerte. Mit einer eleganten Drehung brachte er sich aus dessen Reichweite. Triumphierend blickte er auf die beiden Männer hinunter, die nach Atem rangen.

„Wo war ich stehen geblieben?“, mit einem letzten Blick zu Flash, wandte er sich Green Arrow zu. „Mal sehen, ob du mehr zu bieten hast als dein Freund.“ Der Schutzwall um seinen Verstand war beinahe unüberwindbar und es kostete ihn einige Kraft, aber letztendlich schaffte er es dennoch. Arrow biss die Zähne zusammen. Derrington hatte in seinen Erinnerungen nichts verloren. Wenn er etwas über ihn herausfinden wollte, würde er es ihm geben. Fieberhaft suchte er nach den schmerzhaftesten und schlimmsten Erfahrungen, die er in seinem Leben gemacht hatte. Die fünf Jahre auf der Insel, die Auseinandersetzungen mit der Liga der Assassinen, Damien Dahrk und mehr.

Er baute sie wie eine zweite Verteidigungslinie um seinen Geist auf während er auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt wartete. Gerade als Derrington fordernder wurde und begann tiefer zu bohren, schleuderte er ihm all die Erinnerungen an Verlust, Folter und Schmerz entgegen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit musste der Mindmaster sich zurückziehen, denn die Schmerzen wurden unerträglich. Stöhnend stolperte Derrington zurück und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Benommenheit loszuwerden, die seinen Verstand vernebelte. 

Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, doch nicht mit einem mentalen Gegenangriff. Green Arrow schien bereits einige Kampferfahrung zu haben. Das hatte Derrington aus den wenigen Erinnerungsfetzen, die er gesehen hatte bevor der Bogenschütze ihn aus seinen Gedanken vertrieben hatte, erkennen können. Demzufolge brauchte er einen neuen Plan. Flash dagegen war schwach und berechenbar. Um jedoch an den Speedster heranzukommen, musste er erst an Arrow vorbei. Der dunkle Beschützer von Star City schien den jüngeren Mann mit allen Mitteln schützen zu wollen. Der Mindmaster fragte sich allmählich, warum dem so war. Welche Verbindung bestand zwischen den beiden? Er wusste nur, dass der Speedster eine Beziehung mit Oliver Queen hatte. Aber die Rolle von Green Arrow blieb weiterhin unklar. Arbeitete der Bogenschütze vielleicht mit dem ehemaligen Milliardär zusammen? Als Leibwächter für seinen Freund? Es war die einzige logische Erklärung für sein plötzliches Auftauchen in Central City. Wenn dem so war, musste er ihn zuerst aus dem Verkehr ziehen und das würde nicht leicht werden.

Während der Mindmaster mit Arrow beschäftigt war, kam Flash langsam wieder zu sich. Er hatte seinen Kräften nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt. Aber als Derrington die Erinne-rungen seiner letzten Nacht mit Oliver gefunden hatte, war es ihm gelungen etwas Wichtiges zu verbergen: Derrington hatte keine Ahnung, dass Oliver Queen hinter der Maske von Green Arrow steckte. Derrington dachte wahrscheinlich, dass die beiden zusammenarbeiteten. Aber die Wahrheit kannte er nicht, ahnte es nicht einmal.

In ihm flammte so etwas wie Hoffnung auf als der Mindmaster ins Taumeln geriet und sich stöhnend an den Kopf fasste. Anscheinend hatte Arrow es geschafft seinen Angriff abzuwehren. Während der angeschlagene Derrington abgelenkt war, suchte Flash Blickkontakt mit seinem Partner. Dieser neigte unmerklich seinen Kopf, denn er hatte verstanden. Jetzt würde sich herausstellen, ob Cisco recht gehabt hatte mit seiner Theorie.

Ohne die Augen von dem Speedster abzuwenden, der ihm gegenüber auf dem Boden hockte, zählte Arrow lautlos von drei abwärts. Sobald der Bogenschütze aufsprang und sich auf den noch immer leicht benommenen Derrington stürzte, war Flash in einem roten Blitz verschwunden.

Der Mindmaster bemerkte eine plötzliche Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln und drehte sich blitzschnell um, aber seine Reaktion kam zu spät. Arrow schlug mit dem Bogen zu, sodass das harte Metall der Waffe ihn genau in die Magenkuhle traf. Keuchend krümmte sich Derrington zusammen. Zur gleichen Zeit spürte er wie ein weiterer Schlag unters Kinn zurückschleuderte. Er krachte mit dem Rücken gegen eine Laterne, die in der Nähe stand, und stürzte unsanft zu Boden.

Derrington wurde bewusst, dass der zweite Treffer von Flash gekommen sein musste. Denn so schnell hintereinander konnte selbst Green Arrow nicht zuschlagen. Verdammt, den Jungen hatte er ganz vergessen! Durch seine ruhige zurückhaltende Art hatte Flash es geschafft, dass er ihn kaum noch wahrgenommen hatte. Der Speedster war wohl doch nicht so schwach wie er gedacht hatte. Er war kein erfahrener Kämpfer wie Green Arrow, doch er nutzte seine Intelligenz und Geschwindigkeit genau im richtigen Augenblick. Was ihn zu einem gefährlichen Gegner machte, der nicht zu unterschätzen war. Jetzt verstand er auch, warum die beiden Helden sich gegenseitig unterstützten: Green Arrow kämpfte offensiv, Flash dagegen war eher defensiv. Sie ergänzten sich perfekt.

Es würde schwer werden dieses eingespielte Team zu schlagen, das wurde Derrington langsam klar. Vor allem da seine Kräfte im offenen Kampf gegen zwei Kontrahenten keine große Hilfe waren. Dann musste er es eben auf die klassische Weise versuchen. Er zog ein Springmesser aus seiner Hosentasche, welches er unbemerkt von den beiden Helden in seinen Jackenärmel schob. Das nächste Mal würde einer von ihnen mit der rasiermesserscharfen Klinge Bekanntschaft machen.

Nach einem Tritt in die Rippen landete er erneut auf dem Rücken. Die dunkle Gestalt des Bogenschützen kniete über ihm und holte gerade zu einem weiteren Schlag aus als Derrington die Chance nutzte. Das Messer glitt aus seinem Ärmel, die Klinge sprang aus dem Griff. Bevor Arrow wusste wie ihm geschah, stieß der Mindmaster zu. Die Waffe bohrte sich in seine rechte Seite, woraufhin er von Derrington abließ und sich mit einer seitlichen Rolle in Sicherheit brachte. In einiger Entfernung von ihm verharrte der Bogen- schütze, eine Hand auf die Wunde gepresst.

Flash starrte entsetzt zu ihm hinüber, fing sich aber schnell wieder. Jetzt, wo Derrington bewaffnet war, musste er doppelt vorsichtig sein. Denn so wie es aussah, wusste er damit umzugehen. Während er sich erhob, überlegte Flash fieberhaft, was er tun konnte. Cisco hatte sicher mit allem gerechnet, doch nicht damit, dass sich der Mindmaster auch mit irdischen Waffen auskannte und sie zu nutzen wusste.

Ihm blieb nur eine Möglichkeit. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Arrow, der noch immer auf dem Boden kniete und sich die Seite hielt, sagte er leise: „Cisco, sag Joe, dass sie die Gei- seln befreien können. Ich beschäftige Derrington solange.“ - „Alles klar, Barry. Viel Glück und pass auf dich auf“, kam die Antwort. Flash beobachtete den Mindmaster genau, um sofort reagieren zu können, wenn die Polizei ihre Befreiungsaktion startete. Er musste Derrington unbedingt beschäftigen, damit er keine Zeit hatte seinen Leuten in den Geschäften irgendwie die Anweisung zu geben, die Geiseln zu töten.

Auf einmal ertönte ein lauter Knall. Flash wusste was das bedeutete. Die Sondereinheit hatte die Hintertüren der Gebäude aufgesprengt und stürmte in diesem Moment alle Geschäfte gleichzeitig. Der Mindmaster sah sich alarmiert um und die verstreuten Reste seiner Leute auf dem Marktplatz rannten in Richtung des Lärms.

Bevor Derrington wusste wie ihm geschah, trafen ihn von allen Seiten Schläge und schickten ihn beinahe wieder zu Boden. Doch er schaffte es stehen zu bleiben. Er stach mehrmals zu in dem Versuch den Speedster zu treffen, der der Klinge jedesmal nur um Haaresbreite ausweichen konnte. Irgendwann würde der Mindmaster einen Treffer landen, da war sich Flash sicher. Er musste nur so lange wie möglich durchhalten, um der Polizei Zeit zu geben, seine Handlanger zu entwaffnen.

Green Arrow zuckte zusammen als er den dumpfen Knall vernahm, der nur von einer Explosion herrühren konnte. Wahrscheinlich versuchte die Polizei gerade die Geiseln zu be- freien. Dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem gefesselt: rote Blitze zuckten von allen Seiten auf Derrington zu, der bei jedem Treffer aufstöhnte und versuchte Flash mit der Klinge seines Springmessers aufzuschlitzen. Arrows Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Wenn er getroffen wurde, war das das Todesurteil für Flash.

Der Bogenschütze nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen richtete er sich auf. Die Verletzung hatte aufgehört zu bluten und der Schmerz war zu einem dumpfen Pochen geworden. Glücklicherweise hatte die Klinge die lebenswichtigen Organe verfehlt. Doch kaum bewegte er sich, flammte der Schmerz erneut auf. Entschlossen drängte er ihn zurück und konzentrierte sich auf das Geschehen vor ihm.

Er musste bereit sein, wenn er Flash das Leben retten wollte. Die Schüsse und Kampfgeräusche legten sich allmählich. Der Großteil von Derringtons Marionetten hatte sich entweder ergeben oder war tot, wobei wohl eher Letzteres zutreffend war.

Ein lauter Schmerzensschrei erklang. Voller Entsetzen musste er mit ansehen wie sich das Messer in die Schulter des Speedsters bohrte. Arrow hatte gerade noch Zeit einen Pfeil auf die Sehne seines Bogens zu legen bevor Derrington mit einem höhnischen Grinsen die Klinge herauszog, nur um sie Flash anschließend in den Bauch zu rammen.

„Nein!“, wutentbrannt hob er den Bogen und ließ den Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen. Aber Derrington lachte nur spöttisch, packte den Speedster an der Kehle und zog ihn wie einen lebenden Schutzschild vor sich. Der Pfeil bohrte sich mit einem dumpfen Laut in Flashs Rücken. Ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle, was in dem Bogenschützen unfassbares Grauen weckte. Nein, bitte nicht!

Ohne seine kalten grausamen Augen von der maskierten Gestalt vor ihm zu lösen, stieß die Klinge des Springmessers noch mehrere Male in seinen Bauch bevor er den schwer verletzten jungen Mann von sich stieß. „Ich glaube, ich muss meinen Plan etwas ändern. Eigentlich sollte Flash mit ansehen wie ich all jene töte, die ihm etwas bedeuten. Aber jetzt…“, ein verächtlicher Blick traf den am Boden liegenden Speedster, der seine Hände auf die Stichwunden am Bauch presste und verzweifelt versuchte die Blutung zu stillen. „Jetzt wird die Stadt miterleben wie ihr Held elendig verblutet und dann wird niemand mehr da sein, der sie vor mir schützen kann.“

Flash hustete gequält, dabei lief ihm Blut das Kinn herab. Green Arrow wusste nicht, ob sein Körper diese schweren Verletzungen rechtzeitig heilen konnte bevor er verblutete. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass unzählige Menschen um sie herum standen und entsetzt auf ihren gefallenen Helden hinuntersahen. Zwischen ihnen standen gepanzerte und schwerbewaffnete Polizisten, die ebenso schockiert aussahen. Das mussten die Geiseln sein, die in den Geschäften festgehalten worden waren. Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Flash, der zitternd vor Schmerz am Boden lag. Jede Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen während die Blutlache um ihn herum immer größer wurde. Der Speedster hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, das war Arrow jetzt klar.

Er konzentrierte sich auf Jason Derrington, der zufrieden zusah wie Flash langsam verblutete. Hasserfüllt starrte der Bogenschütze ihn an. Dafür würde er bezahlen! Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die Menschen um sich herum zu verschwenden, ging er auf den Mindmaster los. Bereits der erste Schlag ließ den mehrfachen Mörder in die Knie gehen. Derrington stieß mit seinem Messer zu und traf ihn erneut, diesmal in den Oberschenkel. Doch rasend vor Wut nahm Green Arrow es nicht einmal wahr. Er trat und schlug unun- terbrochen auf ihn ein, ungeachtet der unzähligen Stichwunden, die er sich dabei an Armen, Beinen und Oberkörper zuzog.

Schließlich schaffte er es hinter Derringtons Rücken zu gelangen. Er drückte einen Unterarm fest in seinen Nacken während er den anderen um seine Kehle schlang und mit aller Kraft zudrückte. Der Mindmaster rang nach Atem, aber Arrow war zu stark für ihn. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck seines Arms brach der Bogenschütze ihm schließlich das Genick. Das Geräusch brechender Knochen ließ sogar die erfahrenen Polizisten zusammenzucken.

Schwer atmend löste Green Arrow den Griff um den Hals des Toten. Als er aufsah, erkannte er Furcht und gleichzeitig Bewunderung in den Augen der Umstehenden. Erst jetzt spürte er die unzähligen Verletzungen, die Derrington ihm in seinem Todeskampf zugefügt hatte.

Erschöpft und blutüberströmt schleppte Arrow sich zu Flash, der inzwischen leichenblass war. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch als er durch den Schleier aus Schmerz und Müdigkeit die Hand seines Freundes auf seinem Arm spürte, sah er aus glasigen Augen zu ihm auf. Arrow nickte auf die unausgesprochene Frage des Speedsters und rutschte et- was zur Seite, um ihm einen Blick auf den Mindmaster zu gewähren, der mit gebrochenem Genick mitten auf dem Platz lag und von niemandem mehr beachtet wurde.

Auf Flashs Gesicht machte sich Erleichterung breit. Sogar ein mattes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf einen Druckverband, der unter der geöffneten Jacke des Speedsters zu sehen war. Er blickte auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den jungen Mann, der neben Flash auf dem Boden saß, daneben ein kleiner Erste-Hilfe-Koffer. „Er kommt durch“, sagte er leise mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Ich glaube, das gehört dir“, er reichte ihm den Pfeil, der im Rücken des Speedsters gesteckt hatte.

Der Bogenschütze nickte ihm dankbar zu. Er verspürte auf einmal das Verlangen den jungen Mann zu küssen und es war ihm egal, das die Augen aller Anwesenden auf ihm lagen. Ihre Augen trafen sich. Von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt beugte Green Arrow sich vor und, darauf bedacht ihm nicht wehzutun, küsste er ihn sanft auf den Mund. Es war totenstill. Fassungslos beobachteten die Menschen die Szene. Der dunkle Schutzengel von Star City und Flash? Ungläubiges Gemurmel erhob sich, aber die beiden Männer nahmen es gar nicht wahr.

\--------------------

Joe hatte den Kampf entsetzt verfolgt. Als Derrington ihm sein Messer mehrere Male hintereinander in den Bauch gerammt hatte und den Pfeil, der für ihn bestimmt war, mit Barrys Körper abgefangen hatte, war er kurz davor gewesen dem Mistkerl eine Kugel zu verpassen. Aber bevor er die Chance dazu hatte, hatte Oliver sich auf ihn gestürzt und ihm das Genick gebrochen. Der Detective war im Allgemeinen nicht einverstanden mit seinen Methoden, doch heute konnte er seine Reaktion vollkommen verstehen. Jason Derrington hatte es nicht anders verdient. So viele Menschen waren ihm zum Opfer gefallen, er musste sich nur auf dem Marktplatz umsehen.

Während Oliver mit dem Mindmaster beschäftigt gewesen war, hatte er beobachtet wie ein junger Mann davoneilte und kurze Zeit später mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Koffer zurückgekehrt war. Zuerst konnte er nicht nachvollziehen, was er vorhatte. Als er sich jedoch neben den verletzten Barry kniete, den Pfeil entfernte und ihm einen festen Druckverband anlegte, um die Blutung zu stoppen, hatte er erleichtert aufgeatmet.

Der unerwartete Kuss hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Zuerst stand er nur da, seinen fassungslosen Blick auf Barry und Oliver gerichtet. Er wusste zwar von ihrer Beziehung, doch er hatte die beiden noch nie so vertraut erlebt. Und schon gar nicht als Flash und Green Arrow in aller Öffentlichkeit! Wenn er länger darüber nachdachte, musste er jedoch zugeben, dass dieser Kuss ein Zeichen der Hoffnung für die Menschen in Central City war. Das Wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der ihren Helden beschützte und damit auch die Stadt.

Joe sah unzählige Handys und Kameras, die sich auf die beiden Männer richteten. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Nicht einmal davon ließen sie sich aus der Ruhe bringen. Er zog sein eigenes Handy hervor und schilderte Cisco und Caitlin in kurzen knappen Worten, was passiert war. Anschließend drängte er sich durch die Menschenmenge, um zu seinem Ziehsohn und Oliver zu gelangen.

„Ich bring euch zu S.T.A.R. Labs, damit Caitlin sich um eure Verletzungen kümmern kann“, sagte er und streckte Oliver die Hand hin. Dieser ergriff sie. Widerspruchslos ließ er sich auf die Beine helfen, verzog aber schmerzhaft das Gesicht bei jeder Bewegung. Joe trug Barry zu seinem Auto. Oliver sammelte seine Pfeile ein und folgte dem Detective an- schließend. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie das S.T.A.R. Labs-Gebäude erreicht, wo Cisco und Caitlin bereits auf sie warteten.

\--------------------

Kaum betraten sie den Cortex, sprang Caitlin auf und eilte ihnen entgegen. Sie deutete mit einer kurzen Handbewegung auf die Krankenstation. Joe nickte und legte Barry vor- sichtig aufs Bett. Sofort war Caitlin an der Seite des Speedsters, der auf der Fahrt das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Die Anstrengungen des Kampfes und der Blutverlust waren zu viel für ihn gewesen.

Der Detective verließ gerade die kleine Krankenstation als er erstarrte. Cisco hatte Oliver in der Zwischenzeit dabei geholfen, das dunkelgrüne lederne Outfit auszuziehen, das so charakteristisch für seine Identität als Green Arrow geworden war. Doch das war es nicht, was Joe so schockiert hatte. Er wusste von Oliver Queens dunkler Vergangenheit, die geprägt war von Tod und Gewalt. Aber ihm war nie klar gewesen, welche Spuren diese Jahre hinterlassen hatten. Sein muskulöser Oberkörper war von unzähligen Narben bedeckt. Besonders die lange blasse Linie dicht an seinem Herz jagte ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Es sah aus als hätte sich eine lange breite Klinge in seine Brust gebohrt. Wie hatte er das überlebt?

Er trat an Cisco heran, der gerade dabei war das blutverschmierte Outfit zusammenzulegen. „Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte der Detective mit einem Seitenblick auf Oliver, der schweigend an den Schreibtisch gelehnt da stand und zu Caitlin hinübersah, die Barry einen neuen, festeren Druckverband anlegte. Die Sorge in seinen Augen verriet Joe, wie viel der junge Mann ihm bedeutete.

Gemeinsam mit Cisco trat er an Oliver heran, der den Blick von seinem Freund abwandte und sie ansah. „Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Joe“, sagte er mit einem müden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Kopfschüttelnd erwiderte der Detective: „Nein, ich bin es, der sich bedanken muss.“ Oliver sah ihn fragend an. „Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, würde Flash nicht mehr leben und Central City wäre der Willkür eines Psychopathen mit Superkräften ausgeliefert“, fügte er hinzu.

Oliver nickte und sah wieder zu Barry hinüber. Joe trat zur Seite, damit Cisco die unzähligen kleinen Schnitte und Stichwunden reinigen konnte, die Jason Derrington ihm zugefügt hatte. Joe bobachtete die Szene vor ihm aus einiger Entfernung: während Cisco seine Wunden reinigte, sah Oliver unentwegt zu dem verletzten Speedster hinüber. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens trat Caitlin hinzu. „In ein paar Stunden dürfte Barry sich soweit erholt haben, dass ihr ihn nach Hause bringen könnt. Wie es aussieht, hat der provisorische Druckverband das Schlimmste verhindert“, sagte sie und legte Oliver beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. Der angespannte Gesichtsausdruck verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, erleichtert schloss er kurz die Augen bevor er zu Joe hinübersah.

„Weißt du, wer der Mann war, der ihn verbunden hat? Ich würde mich nur gerne erkenntlich zeigen wollen dafür, dass er Barry das Leben gerettet hat“, fragte Oliver den Detective. „Ich denke, das bekomme ich raus“, antwortete Joe lächelnd.

Caitlin trat neben Oliver, um die Stichwunde in Augenschein zu nehmen, die Derringtons Klinge an seiner rechten Seite hinterlassen hatte. „Sieht nicht allzu schlimm aus, aber genäht werden muss es trotzdem“, erklärte sie. Widerspruchslos ließ er zu, dass sie seinen Arm zur Seite schob und die Wundränder mit Desinfektionsmittel reinigte. Joe wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie schmerzhaft diese Prozedur war, doch Oliver zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. „Soll ich die Stelle betäuben oder geht es so?“, wandte sich Caitlin wieder an ihn. „Nicht nötig“, erwiderte er, „Auf Lian Yu gab es auch keine Schmerzmittel.“ Die junge Frau nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Unmöglich sich vorzustellen, welche Schmerzen Oliver in den fünf Jahren auf der Insel hatte ertragen müssen. Schaudernd wandte Joe den Blick ab während Caitlin beschäftigt war. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Oliver, in dessen Gesicht von Zeit zu Zeit ein Muskel zuckte, mehr jedoch nicht. Seine Bewunderung für ihn stieg mit jedem Augenblick. So hatte er den ehemaligen Playboy und Milliardär noch nie erlebt. Er war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Oliver Queen ein Egoist war, der nur von seinen Rachegelüs- ten geleitet wurde. Doch spätestens jetzt musste er seinen Irrtum einsehen.

Schon an dem Abend nach dem ersten Aufeinandertreffen von Flash und dem Mindmaster als Oliver den traumatisierten jungen Mann nach Hause gebracht hatte, war überraschend für ihn gewesen - mehr als für Iris, die Green Arrow beinahe ebenso verehrte wie anfangs Flash. Die Tatsache, dass der Junge, den er aufgezogen hatte wie seinen eigenen Sohn, auch noch seit einiger Zeit mit Oliver Queen zusammen war, hatte ihn schließlich völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Doch die Art und Weise wie sich Oliver um Barry gekümmert hatte, veranlasste Joe dazu seine Einstellung ihm gegenüber von Grund auf zu verändern.

„Fertig“, hörte er Caitlin sagen. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um. Oliver zog sich ein dunkles T-Shirt über und warf Caitlin einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie verstand. „Du kannst zu ihm“, sagte sie lächelnd. Mehr wollte Oliver gar nicht hören. Er ging zu Barry hinüber, zog sich einen Stuhl an sein Bett und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihm etwas Zeit geben“, sagte Joe mit einem letzten Blick auf Oliver, der Barry sanft eine lose Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strich. Der Anblick zauberte ein warmes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Caitlin nickte zustimmend. „Ich bin im Labor, wenn ihr mich braucht.“ Und damit griff sie nach dem Nähzeug und verließ den Cortex. „Ich werd´ mich mal daran machen, die genaue Anzahl seiner Opfer herauszufinden“, mit einem Blick in Joes Richtung fügte Cisco hinzu, „Auftrag von Captain Singh.“ Joe zog eine Augen- braue hoch bei seiner letzten Bemerkung, also hatte Singh sich wohl doch damit abgefunden mit S.T.A.R. Labs zusammenarbeiten. Es gab noch Wunder und Zeichen. Mit diesem Gedanken machte Joe sich auf den Weg zu Iris, um sie über das Geschehene zu informieren. Sie machte sich bestimmt schon Sorgen.

Oliver war so auf Barry konzentriert, dass er von alldem nichts mitbekam. Der Speedster lag auf dem Bett, die Decke über seinen nackten Oberkörper gezogen. Anscheinend hatte sein Körper den Blutverlust wieder ausgeglichen, denn er war nicht mehr so blass wie noch vor einigen Minuten. Seine Selbstheilungskräfte waren erstaunlich.

Auf einmal verspürte Oliver eine überwältigende Müdigkeit. Da er wusste wie unbequem es war im Sitzen zu schlafen, schob er den Stuhl zurück und legte sich vorsichtig neben Barry. Das Bett war ziemlich schmal, doch er rutschte näher an Barry heran, sodass sein Bein angewinkelt auf dem des jungen Mannes lag. Er schob seinen Arm als Kissen unter den Kopf während er den anderen über den Bauch des Speedsters legte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später war er eingeschlafen.

\--------------------

Caitlin hatte gerade einige Tests abgeschlossen als Cisco das kleine Labor betrat. „Ich glaube, das solltest du dir mal ansehen“, sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Verwirrt folgte sie dem Erfinder, der sie zur Krankenstation führte und mit dem Kopf auf das Bett deutete. Er grinste noch immer.

Sie folgte seinem Blick. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Oliver hatte sich neben Barry gelegt, einen Arm auf dem Bauch des Speedsters und ein Bein über Barrys. Neben dem kräftigen Bogenschützen wirkte die schlanke Gestalt des jungen Mannes so zerbrechlich wie noch nie zuvor. Ihr war noch nie aufgefallen wie gut Barry und Oliver zusammenpassten. Einer schien das Gegenteil des anderen zu sein.

Sie verließ leise die Krankenstation und winkte Cisco zu sich heran. „Wir sollten sie erst einmal schlafen lassen“, flüsterte Caitlin mit gesenkter Stimme. Der dunkelhaarige junge Mann warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die beiden Helden. Plötzlich hob er eine Hand als wäre ihm etwas eingefallen. Cisco verschwand kurz in einem Nebenraum, um kurze Zeit später mit einer Decke zurückzukommen.

Er trat an das Bett heran und breitete sie über dem schlafenden Oliver aus. Leise ging er zu Caitlin zurück, die die Aktion mit einem warmen Lächeln verfolgt hatte. „Was?“, fragte er flüsternd. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. „Nichts, ich wusste nur nicht, dass du dich dermaßen um Oliver sorgst.“ - „Tja, es gibt für alles ein Erstes Mal“, flüsterte er schulterzuckend. Kopfschüttelnd machte sich Caitlin wieder auf den Weg in ihr Labor. Auch Cisco wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

\--------------------

Barry öffnete blinzelnd die Augen als er erwachte. Die Schmerzen waren verschwunden, genauso wie das Schwächegefühl. Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt. Er hörte gedämpfte Stimmen, die sich leise unterhielten. Angestrengt versuchte er dem Gespräch zu folgen. „…hätte ihn fast getötet. Wenn Oliver nicht gewesen wäre, würde es Flash jetzt nicht mehr geben“, hörte er eine verzweifelte Stimme, die er eindeutig Iris zuordnen konnte. „Wir wussten von Anfang an, welche Gefahren das Leben als Held mit sich bringen würde. Aber wenn ich heute eines gelernt habe, dann dass die Welt Menschen wie Barry und Oliver braucht“, erklang die sanfte Antwort. Es war zweifellos Joe. „Flash und Green Arrow verkörpern genau das, was für alle unverzichtbar ist: Hoffnung“, Barry hörte ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme, „Nach dem, was heute passiert ist, vielleicht sogar mehr als das.“ - „Was meinst du damit?“, die Verwirrung war Iris anzuhören.

Zuerst verstand Barry nicht, worauf Joe hinauswollte. Doch plötzlich tauchten verschwommene Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf: Oliver im blutverschmierten ledernen Arrow-Outfit, der sich über ihn beugte. Das Nächste, woran er sich erinnerte, waren seine Lippen, die sanft seine eigenen berührten. Eine Hand an seiner Wange, deren Finger sanft über sein Gesicht strichen. Oh mein Gott! Hatte Oliver ihn tatsächlich in der Öffentlichkeit geküsst? Und das auch noch als Green Arrow?! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Barry spürte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass jemand neben ihm lag. Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und erkannte Oliver, der einen Arm über seinen Oberkörper gelegt hatte. Ein angenehm warmes Kribbeln im Bauch zauberte ein liebevolles Lächeln auf seine Lippen als er Olivers entspannte Gesichtszüge betrachtete. Wenn er schlief, sah er um Jahre jünger aus.

Der Speedster hob vorsichtig den Kopf, um Oliver nicht zu wecken. Mit den Augen suchte er nach Iris und Joe, die inzwischen schweigend neben dem Bett saßen. Jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Er suchte Iris´ Blick, die gerade aufsah. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf als sie Barrys Blick auf sich spürte. Sie stieß ihren Vater leicht an. Joe folgte ihrem Blick. Sofort erhob er sich langsam und ging um das Bett herum. Iris kam ihm ebenso leise hinterher. Darauf bedacht Oliver nicht aufzuwecken.

Iris beugte sich über ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Schließlich drückte sie in einer liebevollen Geste seine Hand, welche Barry auf dieselbe Weise erwiderte. Joe legte ihm wortlos eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte den jungen Mann an.

Im selben Augenblick fühlte Barry wie sich Oliver neben ihm bewegte. Seine Augenlider flatterten kurz bevor sie sich öffneten. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er erkannte, dass sein Freund wach war und Joe und Iris neben ihnen am Bett standen.

„Na, ausgeschlafen, Ollie?“, fragte die junge Frau mit einem sanften Lächeln. Seine grau-blauen Augen blickten von Iris zu Joe. „Das erste Mal seit meinem Amtsantritt als Bürgermeister von Star City“, antwortete er, mühsam ein Gähnen unterdrückend. Joe lachte amüsiert. „Politik ist eben das härteste Geschäft der Welt.“ - „Und das schmutzigste“, fügte Barry mit einem breiten Grinsen hinzu. „Anscheinend geht´s dir schon wieder besser, wenn du so vorlaut bist“, sagte Oliver und zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hauchte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange bevor er sich erhob. Barry lächelte.

Iris machte sich auf die Suche nach Caitlin, während Joe und Oliver dem Speedster halfen sich aufzusetzen. Bereits eine Minute später stieß die junge Frau mit Iris im Schlepptau zu ihnen. „Wie geht´s dir Barry?“, fragte sie. „Ich fühl mich noch etwas schlapp, aber ansonsten geht´s mir gut“, antwortete Barry und lächelte ihr zu.

„Das sind die Nachwirkungen des Blutverlusts. Ich musste einige Blutkonserven aus dem Krankenhaus anfordern deswegen. Trotzdem brauchst du Ruhe, damit dein Körper sich vollständig erholen kann. In ein bis zwei Tagen dürftest du wieder voll einsatzfähig sein“, erklärte Caitlin. Sie nahm ihm den Verband ab, den sie um seinen Bauch gewickelt hatte, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Vorsichtig tastete sie die blassen Narben ab. „Hast du noch Schmerzen?“ Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, wie sieht´s mit der Schulter und deinem Rü- cken aus?“ Er verneinte erneut.

Oliver senkte bei ihren letzten Worten schuldbewusst den Blick und biss sich auf die Lippe. Barry bemerkte sein Unbehagen. Er griff nach der Hand seines Freundes und warf ihm aus seinen grünen Augen einen aufmunternden Blick zu. „Das war nicht deine Schuld, okay? Du hast nicht wissen können, was er vorhatte.“ Oliver sah Barry an und nickte nieder- geschlagen. Caitlin verfolgte die Szene schweigend. „Er hat recht, Oliver. Es war nicht deine Schuld“, sagte sie schließlich. Dieser sah sie nur kurz an bevor er ihrem Blick wieder auswich.

Nur wenige Minuten später saßen sie im Auto, auf dem Weg zum Haus der Wests. Joe am Steuer, Iris neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz, Barry und Oliver auf dem Rücksitz. Der Kopf des Speedsters ruhte auf der Schulter seines Freundes, der seinen Arm um die Schulter des jungen Mannes gelegt hatte. Während der gesamten Fahrt wurde nicht ein Wort ge- sprochen, doch es war ein angenehmes Schweigen.

Barry fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt. Jetzt verstand er, warum Caitlin ihm davon abgeraten hatte seine Fähigkeit in den nächsten Tagen einzusetzen. Der Kampf gegen den Mindmaster hatte ihm stärker zugesetzt als er gedacht hatte. Dazu kamen seine Verletzungen, die zwar fast verheilt waren, aber er spürte sie trotzdem noch. Also hatte er sich in sein Schicksal ergeben.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn Barry nahm nur verschwommen wahr, dass ihn jemand - wahrscheinlich Oliver - die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinauftrug. Kaum berührte sein Körper die Matratze versank die Welt um ihn herum wieder im Dunkeln.

\--------------------

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich schon besser. Er war noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen, aber mit jeder Stunde kehrte seine Kraft langsam zurück. Bald konnte er sich bereits wieder ohne Olivers Hilfe im Haus bewegen. Das einzige Problem waren die Treppen, die zu den Schlafzimmern hinaufführten.

Joe und Iris waren bereits früh zur Arbeit gegangen. Die Polizei hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun das Chaos zu beseitigen, das Derrington in der Stadt hinterlassen hatte. Und die Zeitungen befanden sich im Konkurrenzkampf um die beste Schlagzeile, sodass Iris nicht vor heute Abend wieder zu Hause sein würde.

Barry lag ausgestreckt auf der Couch und beobachtete seinen Freund, der gerade in der Küche den Abwasch machte. Er hätte ihm gern geholfen, doch er war noch nicht kräftig genug, um längere Zeit im Stehen zu arbeiten. Auf einmal vernahm er Olivers Stimme. „Alles in Ordnung, Bear?“ Barry sah auf. Der ältere Mann hockte neben ihm auf dem Boden, eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel. Der Speedster nickte.

Oliver sah Barry sanft an. „Irgendwas belastet dich doch. Was ist los?“, in seinen grau-blauen Augen lag echte Besorgnis. Der jüngere Mann streckte die Hand aus und berührte Olivers Wange. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst“, sagte er mit erstickter Stimme. Er klang wie ein kleiner Junge, der Angst hatte seinen besten Freund zu verlieren. Oliver rückte näher an ihn heran, sodass er Barry aus nächster Nähe in die leuchtend grünen Augen sehen konnte. „Ich komme so oft ich kann vorbei, okay? Und du kannst mich in Star City jederzeit besuchen“, versuchte er den Speedster zu beruhigen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir den Rest des Tages sinnvoll nutzen?“ Olivers Hand glitt langsam Barrys Oberschenkel hinauf. Er spürte wie der junge Mann unter seiner Berührung schauderte. Als der junge Mann ihm in die Augen sah, konnte Oliver brennendes Verlangen darin erkennen. Barry legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter.  
Oliver stöhnte leise als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Sein Herz raste als der Kuss fordernder wurde. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander, sie sahen sich schwer at- mend in die Augen. „Wir sollten lieber nach oben gehen“, sagte Barry leise. Seine Arme lagen noch immer auf den kräftigen Schultern seines Freundes. „Joe hat ein Talent dafür in den ungünstigsten Momenten aufzutauchen.“ Er verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an das letzte Mal als Joe ihn mit einem Freund inflagranti erwischt hatte. Diese Erfahrung wollte er lieber nicht noch einmal machen.

Grinsend erwiderte Oliver: „Das kann ich mir bei dir gar nicht vorstellen.“ - „Du hast ja keine Ahnung“, murmelte Barry. Er spürte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. An dem besagten Abend hatte er mit seinem damaligen Freund halbnackt auf der Couch herumgemacht als Joe das Haus betreten hatte. Die Standpauke, die er sich danach hatte anhören dürfen, war ihm bis heute im Gedächtnis geblieben. Doch einige Tage später hatte Joe, nachdem Iris ein gutes Wort für Barry eingelegt hatte, einen Kompromiss vorgeschlagen: solange diese „Aktivitäten“ in seinem Zimmer stattfanden, hatte er nichts dagegen. Danach war so etwas nie wieder vorgekommen.

Oliver sah ihm sofort an, dass er in Gedanken diese unangenehme Situation noch einmal durchlebte. Die leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen bestätigte seine Annahme. Er gab Barry einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Dann lass uns nach oben gehen. Schaffst du es die Treppen hoch oder soll ich dich tragen?“, fragte Oliver. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an“, antwortete der junge Mann mit einem breiten Grinsen, welches der ältere Mann mit einem verschlagenen Blick aus seinen grau-blauen Augen erwiderte.

Er schob die Arme unter den schlanken Körper des Speedsters und trug ihn wie ein Kind die Treppen hinauf. Oben angekommen setzte er ihn vorsichtig ab. Sie hatten gerade die Tür zu seinem Zimmer erreicht als Barry ihn gegen die Wand drückte. Oliver zog den jungen Mann fester an sich während sie sich mit einer Leidenschaft küssten, die selbst einen Oliver Queen überraschte.

Barry ließ sich von seinem Freund ins Zimmer dirigieren. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss nachdem Oliver ihr einen leichten Tritt versetzt hatte. Sofort drückte Barry ihn dagegen. Der ältere Mann könnte ihn problemlos wegschieben, das wusste der Speedster. Da Oliver ihm jedoch vertraute, ließ er es einfach mit sich geschehen.

Ein ersticktes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle als Barry ein Knie zwischen seine Beine schob. Er spürte wie er hart wurde. Im selben Augenblick schmiegte sich sein Freund noch dichter an ihn, sodass seine Erektion sich an Olivers Hüfte rieb. Dieses Mal war es Barry, der vor Erregung in seinen Mund stöhnte. Sein Herz begann zu rasen bei dem Laut.

Oliver schob seine Hände unter das Shirt seines Freundes. Raue Fingerspitzen erkundeten jeden Centimeter seines Oberkörpers. Keuchend riss sich Barry von den Lippen des älteren Mannes los. Er sah ihm tief in die Augen. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du noch nie meine wilde Seite kennen gelernt hast“, flüsterte er Oliver verführerisch ins Ohr. Seine Hand glitt zwischen seine Beine, wo er einmal sanft zudrückte. Mit geschlossenen Augen sank der Kopf des anderen gegen die Tür, sodass Barry seine entblößte Kehle mit zärtlichen Küssen bedecken konnte.

Er knabberte liebevoll an der empfindlichen Stelle hinter seinem Ohr, wo noch immer der Knutschfleck von letzter Nacht zu sehen war. „Barry…“, brachte Oliver mühsam hervor. Der Speedster hielt inne. Seine grünen Augen glänzten vor Erregung. „Wenn du so weitermachst, ist das hier viel zu schnell vorbei“, sein Freund hatte Mühe die Worte auszusprechen, denn Barrys Hand lag noch immer in seinem Schritt und übte leichten Druck auf seinen harten Schwanz aus.

Er zog seine Hand zurück und trat einige Schritte zurück. Oliver konnte gerade noch ein frustriertes Wimmern unterdrücken als Barry von ihm abließ. Der junge Mann wandte sich verlegen ab. „Entschuldige, Ollie. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gemacht habe“, er schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Sofort war Oliver bei ihm. Der Speedster verkrampfte sich kurz als sein Freund ihn umarmte, entspannte sich jedoch sofort wieder. „Hey, mach dir keine Gedanken, Bear“, vernahm er Olivers beruhigende Stimme, „So was passiert manchmal einfach.“ Nach einer Pause fügte er etwas heiser hinzu: „Außerdem gefällt mir deine wilde Seite.“ Zum Beweis drückte er seinen Unterleib an Barrys, sodass der junge Mann seine Erektion spüren konnte. Dieser drückte sein Gesicht seitlich an seine Hals, um ein lustvolles Stöhnen zu ersticken.

Olivers Hände glitten seinen Rücken hinunter bis sie auf seinem Hintern lagen. Er versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem tiefen Kuss. Seine Zunge glitt in Barrys Mund. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss voller Ungeduld. Ein Bein um seine Hüfte geschlungen rieb er sich wimmernd an Oliver, der vor Lust aufstöhnte. Kurzentschlossen hob er den Speedster hoch, sodass er sich mit beiden Beinen an seiner Taille festhalten konnte. Die Arme um den kräftigen Hals des anderen Mannes gelegt, ließ er sich von Oliver zum Bett tragen.

Als sie direkt an der Bettkante standen, löste Barry seine Umklammerung und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Grinsend sah er zu seinem Freund auf, der seine Gedanken zu erraten schien. Oliver beobachtete wie der Speedster mit geschickten Bewegungen erst seinen Gürtel und anschließend den Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Jeans öffnete. Seine Hand glitt in seine Hose. Barry umfasste sanft seine Erektion, die bei der Berührung leicht zuckte. Lächelnd schob er Olivers Jeans und Unterhose weiter über seine Hüften hinunter, so- fort sprang sein steifes Glied hervor. Ohne seinen Blick vom Gesicht des älteren Mannes zu lösen, berührte er mit der Zunge den schmalen Schlitz an der Eichel.

Oliver schloss stöhnend die Augen. Es war unmöglich in diesem Moment an etwas anderes zu denken als an Barry, dessen Finger sanft seine Hoden massierten. Der junge Mann beugte sich vor. Die Lippen um die geschwollene Eichel gelegt, glitt seine warme Zunge über die sensible Unterseite seines Glieds.

Olivers spürte wie ihm allmählich die Kontrolle entglitt, doch es war ihm egal. Plötzlich keuchte er überrascht auf. Barry ließ ihn tiefer in seinen Mund gleiten, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er stöhnte leise vor Verlangen. Die Vibration des Geräuschs war fast zu viel für Oliver, er vergaß beinahe zu atmen ob der überwältigenden Erregung, die ihn die Sorgen und Probleme des Alltags vergessen ließen.

Barry spürte, dass Oliver das nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Nach einem kurzen Blick nach oben ins Gesicht seines Freundes, der alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben schien, nahm er ihn ganz in den Mund. Ein leichter Würgereiz ließ ihn kurz innehalten als die Eichel tiefer in seinen Hals glitt. Doch dann gab es kein Halten mehr für ihn: er ließ seine Kehle vibrieren, was Oliver schon beim ersten Mal innerhalb von Sekunden zum Orgasmus gebracht hatte.

Ein lauter Lustschrei gefolgt von einem erstickten Stöhnen ließ Barry aufblicken. Olivers grau-blaue Augen sahen voller Wärme auf ihn hinunter, die Pupillen vor Erregung gewei- tet. Er ließ seine Kehle noch einmal vibrieren, jedoch ohne Oliver aus den Augen zu lassen. Dieser warf den Kopf mit einem weiteren heiseren Schrei zurück, der Barry vor Lust schaudern ließ. Im selben Moment zuckte Olivers Schwanz als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Der junge Mann schluckte jeden Tropfen, leckte sogar die letzten Reste von der Eichel nachdem er von seinem Freund abließ und lächelnd zu ihm aufsah.

Schwer atmend kehrte Oliver nach einigen Minuten wieder in die Realität zurück. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte direkt in Barrys Gesicht, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Oliver kniete sich hin, sodass er auf Augenhöhe mit ihm war. Eine Hand an der Wange des Speedsters küsste er ihn zärtlich. Seine Zunge glitt in Barrys Mund. Er schmeckte das salzige Aroma seines eigenen Spermas auf den Lippen des jungen Mannes. Dieser neigte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, um den Winkel zu verändern und den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Schließlich zog Oliver sich zurück, was Barry einen wimmernden Laut entlockte. Lächelnd drückte er seinen Freund mit sanfter Gewalt aufs Bett, sodass der Speedster ausgetreckt vor ihm lag. Danach glitt die Hand des älteren Mannes von über seinen Hals, die Brust und den Bauch immer weiter hinab. Mit einigen schnellen Handgriffen öffnete er Barrys Jeans. Als seine Finger seine Erektion berührten, stöhnte er leise. Oliver sah lächelnd den Körper des jungen Mannes hinauf, der mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm auf dem Bett lag.

Bei dem Anblick spürte er wie sein Verlangen erneut aufflammte. Sein Schwanz begann sich langsam wieder aufzurichten. Er ließ Barry nicht aus den Augen während er ihn in den Mund nahm. Der Speedster schnappte nach Luft, denn das warme feuchte Gefühl um sein hartes Glied war ungemein erregend. Oliver legte eine Hand an Barrys Hüfte und die andere schob er unter sein Shirt.

Die Zunge des älteren Mannes glitt zärtlich über seinen Schwanz, was ihm ein ersticktes Keuchen entlockte. Das fühlte sich einfach unglaublich an! Oliver schien genau zu wissen, was ihm gefiel. Als er Barry tief in seine Kehle gleiten ließ, stöhnte dieser ungehalten. „Oliver…ah… ah…“, die raue Stimme des Speedsters ließ Oliver gequält aufstöhnen und sein Schwanz zuckte vor Erregung. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Barry mit einem leisen Aufschrei kam. Oliver schluckte jeden Tropfen, ließ schließlich von ihm ab und glitt an seinem Körper hinauf bis er auf Augenhöhe mit seinem Freund war.

Barry sah zu ihm auf. Seine grüne Augen leuchteten als er Olivers Blick erwiderte. Bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte der junge Mann ihn zu sich herunter gezogen. Der Kuss war so voller Leidenschaft und Verlangen, dass alles um sie herum auf einmal unwichtig wurde. Oliver drückte sich stöhnend enger an den Körper seines Freundes, der sofort wieder hart wurde als er die Erektion des anderen an seinem Oberschenkel spürte. Barrys Regenerationsfähigkeit war wirklich unglaublich.

Nachdem sie sich endlich voneinander losreißen konnten, richtete Oliver sich auf. Er zog sein Hemd aus. Mit einem auffordernden Blick sah Barry an, der es seinem Freund gleich tat. Der Speedster legte sich bäuchlings aufs Bett, den Kopf auf seine Arme gestützt beobachtete er Oliver, der seinen hungrigen Blick über den schlanken Körper des jungen Mannes wandern ließ. Lächelnd näherte er sich Barry, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Wollen wir den Spieß diesmal umdrehen?“, fragte Oliver mit einem breiten Grinsen. Sein Freund wandte sich ihm zu. „Wenn du willst, kann ich dich auch wieder verwöhnen - so wie beim letzten Mal“, erwiderte Barry mit einem seltsamen Glanz in den Augen. Oliver schluckte trocken bei der Erinnerung an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht und das Gefühl Barry tief in sich zu spüren.

„Nein, du bist noch nicht stark genug dafür. Nicht nach dem, was Derrington dir angetan hat.“ Barry sah zu ihm auf. „Hast du das schon mal gemacht?“, fragte er sanft. Oliver schüttelte den Kopf, mit einem vielsagenden Blick fügte er hinzu: „Aber ich hatte einen sehr guten Lehrer.“ Verlegen vergrub Barry sein Gesicht im Kissen. Lächelnd holte Oliver ein Kondom und Gleitcreme aus dem Nachtschrank neben dem Bett und kniete sich anschließend hinter ihn. Er beugte sich liebevoll über den jungen Mann, sodass seine Lippen sanft dessen Nacken berührten, was Barry überrascht nach Luft schnappen ließ.

Das sanfte Kitzeln von Olivers warmem Atem reichte schon aus, um ihn absolut willenlos zu machen. Während er sanft an der empfindlichen Haut knabberte, zeichneten seine Finger die Konturen von Barrys schlankem Körper nach. „Ollie…“, mehr brachte der Speedster nicht mehr heraus, denn Oliver zog vorsichtig seine Pobacken auseinander und begann sanft ihn zu weiten.

Zuerst verteilte er etwas Gleitcreme an seinen Fingern, sodass der erste mühelos den schmalen Muskelring passierte und tiefer in ihn eindrang. Barrys Atem beschleunigte sich vor Erregung. Als Oliver schließlich den zweiten Finger hinzufügte, wimmerte er leise: „Ollie…ah…fuck…“ Oliver hatte Mühe nicht die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, denn das Bild des jungen Mannes vor ihm, der sich ihm stöhnend entgegen bog, war beinahe mehr als er ertragen konnte. Für ihn war Barry einfach perfekt, so wie er war.

Er krümmte seine Finger, um ihn noch weiter zu dehnen. Der Speedster stieß einen erstickten Lustschrei aus als er dabei seine Prostata streifte. Grinsend wiederholte er die Bewegung und bei dem nächsten leisen Aufschrei, raunte er ihm leise ins Ohr: „Gefällt dir das, Bear?“ Unfähig auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen, geschweige denn einen vernünftigen Gedanken, stöhnte er laut auf. „Das verstehe ich mal als ein Ja“, sagte Oliver und knabberte liebevoll an seinem Ohrläppchen während er mit einem weiteren Finger ihn in eindrang.

Da er diesen Moment aber solange wie möglich genießen wollte, vermied er jeden weiteren Kontakt mit seiner Prostata - egal, was der junge Mann auch versuchte. Frustriert sah er über seine Schulter hinter sich. „Oliver, bitte…“, Oliver erwiderte seinen Blick, zeigte jedoch keine Regung. Erst als er einen vierten Finger hinzufügte und sie tief in ihm leicht spreizte, antwortete er lächelnd: „Meinst du das?“ Mit diesen Worten bewegte er seine Finger erneut und massierte dabei sanft seine Prostata. „Aaaah…Ollie…ah…ah…genau da“, brachte Barry mühsam unter Stöhnen hervor.

Schließlich zog Oliver seine Hand zurück, was den jungen Mann unter ihm kläglich wimmern ließ. Der Speedster fühlte sich plötzlich leer und wollte nichts weiter als seinen Freund tief in sich zu spüren. Dieser schien die gleichen Gedanken zu hegen, denn er streifte sich mit einer geschickten Bewegung das Kondom über und verteilte den Rest des Gleitgels von seiner Hand auf seinem Schwanz.

Barry kniete sich mit dem Rücken zu Oliver aufs Bett. „Wirklich, Bear? Bist du dir sicher, dass du es so willst?“, fragte er mit heiserer Stimme. Der junge Mann blickte seinen Freund über die Schulter an. „Ja, ich will dich, Ollie…bitte“, er klang beinahe verzweifelt. Oliver brachte sich hinter ihm in Position, die Hände an seinen Hüften. Langsam drang er in ihn ein.

Barrys ganzer Körper begann vor Erregung zu vibrieren, was auch Oliver ein überraschtes und zugleich erregtes Stöhnen entlockte. Denn die Vibrationen ließen ihn noch härter werden als er bereits war. Oliver musste kurz innehalten, damit er sich wieder etwas beruhigte und er nicht zu früh zum Höhepunkt kam. Allmählich erlangte Barry die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück. Er spürte, dass der ältere Mann sich noch immer nicht bewegte. „Oliver…“, glühendes Verlangen brannte in seinen Adern. Stöhnend glitt Oliver weiter in ihn hinein bis er vollständig in ihm war. Barry schnappte nach Luft, denn er hatte sich noch nie so komplett gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick.

Oliver beugte sich über ihn und verteilte sanfte Küsse auf den Schultern des Speedsters. „Bear…fuck…das fühlt sich gut an“, das dunkle Timbre seiner Stimme ließ Barry schaudern. Er drehte den Kopf, damit er dem älteren Mann in die Augen sehen konnte. Dieser erwiderte den glühenden Blick mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Er brachte sein Gesicht näher an Barrys heran, der von Olivers grau-blauen Augen wie gefesselt war. „Ich liebe dich, Barry“, flüsterte er leise. Sein warmer Atem streifte wie ein verführerisches Versprechen sein Gesicht. Der junge Mann schloss die Augen als Oliver ihn zärtlich küsste. Ihm entrang sich ein ersticktes Stöhnen, denn sein Freund begann sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen.

Oliver löste sich widerstrebend von seinen Lippen, was Barry mit einem leisen Wimmern kommentierte. Während er sich aufrichtete, glitten seine Hände an den Seiten des Speedsters hinab bis sie wieder an seiner Hüfte lagen. Im selben Augenblick zog er sich bis zur Eichel aus ihm zurück. Nur um mit einem kräftigen Stoß erneut in ihn einzudrin- gen. Barry stöhnte vor Lust auf, den Kopf zurückgeworfen, mit geschlossenen Augen und geöffnetem Mund.

Schnell fand Oliver den richtigen Rhythmus. Der junge Mann bog sich ihm jedem Stoß keuchend entgegen. Er legte seine Arme um Barrys Oberkörper und zog ihn an sich, sodass der Speedster Olivers starken Körper hinter sich spürte, den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt. Während der ältere Mann ihn mit einem Arm an sich drückte, glitt seine Hand über seinen muskulösen Bauch hinab bis sich seine Finger um Barrys Erektion schlossen, die bei der sanften Berührung leicht zuckte.

Oliver erstickte sein hilfloses Stöhnen in einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Der Körper des Speedsters spannte sich an als sein Freund erneut rhythmisch in ihn hineinstieß und gleichzeitig seinen pochenden Schwanz bearbeitete. Auf einmal wanderten Olivers Lippen tiefer und knabberten zärtlich an seinem Hals, genau über seiner Halsschlagader. Barry schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft, denn glühend heißes Verlangen brannte in seinem Körper und machte das Atmen fast unmöglich.

„Oliver…ah...ich halt…ah…das nicht mehr…aus“, brachte er abgehackt mit brechender Stimme heraus. Ein heiseres Stöhnen erklang neben seinem Ohr. „Dann lass…ah… einfach…los“, entgegnete Oliver heiser. Er drückte Barry langsam wieder aufs Bett, um sich anschließend mit den Händen links und rechts vom Körper des anderen abzustützen. Durch die leichte Winkeländerung traf sein Schwanz genau die Prostata des jungen Mannes, der überrascht keuchte. Ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper als Oliver immer und immer wieder zustieß und jedes Mal den empfindlichen Punkt in seinem Innern fand. Aus dem Keuchen wurden bald leise Lustschreie, die sich mit Olivers Stöhnen vermischten.

Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Minute bis Barry stöhnend zum Orgasmus kam. Oliver fing die klebrige Samenflüssigkeit mit der Hand auf. Im selben Augenblick erreichte auch er seinen Höhepunkt. Als das Verlangen und die Erregung allmählich Erschöpfung Platz machten, zog er sein erschlafftes Glied heraus. Nachdem er das Kondom abgestreift und in den Papierkorb geworfen hatte, ließ er sich müde neben Barry aufs Bett fallen, der mit einem warmen Lächeln zu ihm hinübersah. Sein Blick fiel auf Olivers Hand, an der das Sperma allmählich trocknete.

Der ältere Mann folgte seinem Blick und beobachtete aufmerksam wie Barry mit einem fragenden Blick näher an ihn heranrückte. „Du bist wirklich unersättlich, Bear“, lachte Oliver. „Ich will Joe nur nicht erklären müssen, was das für Flecken auf dem Bettzeug sind“, erwiderte Barry grinsend. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich auf die Seite, das Gesicht seinem Freund zugewandt. Langsam führte der Speedster die Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sanft seine Fingerspitzen bevor er jeden einzelnen Tropfen ableckte. Dabei sah er Oliver direkt in die grau-blauen Augen, in denen er eine solche Wärme erkannte, dass er ein angenehmes Kribbeln im Bauch verspürte.

Zum Schluss ließ er jeden Finger einzeln in seinen Mund gleiten, was Oliver beinahe aufstöhnen ließ. Der Anblick war einfach erregend. Wenn er nicht so müde und seine Kraftreserven nicht erschöpft wären, würde er den jungen Mann hier und jetzt nehmen.

Stattdessen entzog er Barry seine Hand und strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange. „Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?“, fragte er leise. „Das letzte Mal war vor zehn Minuten“, antwortete der Speedster grinsend. „Aber du kannst es so oft sagen wie du willst…“ Bevor Barry weiterreden konnte, versiegelte Oliver seine Lippen mit einem tiefen Kuss, der mehr sagte als jedes Wort.

Als sie sich endlich voneinander lösten, flüsterte der junge Mann ihm leise ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich, Ollie. Und daran wird sich nie irgendetwas ändern.“ Oliver drückte seinen Freund fest an sich. Barry war das Beste, was ihm in seinem ganzen Leben jemals passiert war. Seine Gefühle für den Speedster waren zu stark, um dagegen anzukämpfen - wie er es sonst immer getan hatte. So war er ihnen hoffnungslos ausgeliefert und er wusste, dass Barry genauso empfand.


End file.
